Bed Of Roses
by ShadowsFiction
Summary: Caitlin is the WWE's psychologist and is recently single. How long does that last with a certain Viper who is recently divorced?
1. Taunting

**So this is one of my stories that I am transferring from Mibba. Hope you like it. I do not own WWE or Randy Orton or any notably famous person in this story. But I do own Caitlin and Tyler.**

He watched as his wife of the past five years packed her bags with tears streaming down her face. He didn't know what he had done wrong, he had never wronged her; or at least she never caught him.

"Caitlin? Babe where are you going? I thought you had another week off from work," Tyler asks his wife and she snaps her head up at him and wipes her eyes clear of the tears that had fallen.

"Away from your sorry cheating ass, did you think that I didn't know that you were messing around behind my back? Do you think that I am stupid?" she yells at him and he walks towards her and she raises her hands halting him.

"I'm done Tyler; you can keep the house and the car that I bought you. I paid all the bills for this month and left ten grand in the account for you to use until you find a job," Caitlin tells Tyler and he narrows his eyes at her.

"You're leaving me? You can't leave me Caitlin you belong with me," he yells and she backs up away from him not in fear but because him yelling at her is making her want to punch him and she knows that if she does then he will hit her back and then she will have to beat his ass.

"Do you really think that I am going to stick around and just let you cheat one me some more? Screw that Tyler I am better than that. The only reason I stuck around this long is because I thought that you were just going through a phase and that you would stop but I was wrong. I knew what you were doing last night and I saw you; the girl that you hooked up with in the bar last night… I paid her to be with you. I knew that you couldn't resist her and I guess I was right," Caitlin yell glaring at Tyler as he takes a step towards her with his fist balled up.

"Go ahead Tyler hit me because you know that once you do I will beat the hell out of you," She yells at him and he backs up the step that he took.

He has hit her before when he was drunk and she punched him; breaking his nose and then she kicked him breaking one of his ribs. She was drunk at the time also and they both apologized to each other and put it behind them.

"Give it a week and you will be crawling back to me; you can't live without me," Tyler taunts her and she rolls her eyes at him.

"The divorce papers will be here tomorrow, have a good life Tyler," she says and walks out of the room and out of his life for good, or so she thought.

Caitlin looks at the house in front of her, the same house that her grandfather built not too long ago. Ok house is an understatement this is a flipping mansion, he left it to her in his will but it was stated that she was not aloud to have the house as long as she was with Tyler; Guess her grandfather knew what he was doing.

She sighs and walks to the front door but is shocked to see that it is already open and Jeremy; her grandfathers' butler is standing there.

Of course when he dies he shall have him work for her, what was she thinking? She smiles and says her hellos and Jeremy sends his two sons Marcus and Jamie to get her things out of the car.

She walks up the stairs to what she knows is her room; having had stayed in the house before when he grandfather was still gracing this earth. She opens the door and takes in the scenery; nothing had changed a bit since she was there last.

She waited patiently as Marcus and Jamie brought in her suitcases and laid them on the bed in front of her. They bowed before her and then proceeded to walk out of the room. She hated all this chivalrous stuff but dealt with it anyways; she was only here for a few days and then she was moving to St. Louis, Missouri.

She had found a new home and has already established sort of a life there. She has the house fully furnished and even has a car already there for her when she arrives.

She had one of her co workers who lives in the same area's family; who was all too eager to help, come and set everything up while she was working.

She starts grabs her laptop and sits on the bed and waits for it to start up and then her phone rings. She smiles when she see's her bosses name come across the screen; her boss is one that most fear and think he is the rude person when in reality he is one of the nicest people she knows.

"Dr. Collins speaking," she answers and her boss chuckles.

"Caitlin so good to hear your voice, I sort of heard through the grape vine that you left that idiot husband of yours while you are still on vacation and I was just calling to tell you that I have extended your vacation for another two weeks so you can settle into your new place," he says and she immediately stops him telling him that the extension was not needed that she was leaving Tampa the following day and going to her new home and that she would be back to work the following Sunday.

"If you are sure this is what you want and it's not too soon to return to work. I don't need my top Psychologist giving bad advice to my employees now," her boss chuckles again and she in return lets out a laugh, "I am fine Vince this has been a long time coming and you should know that I would never give bad advice to anyone. I also think that we should have another random Wellness Test; it's been about a two months since the last one."

He agrees and bids her goodbye and tells her that he will see her the following Monday night.

She hangs up her phone and sets in on the bed side table and then glances at her lap top and see's that it is fully loaded and then she proceeds to check her emails.

She see's that she has a number of emails from some of her patients; well they are her friends but they are patients also.

She checks the emails and laughs at some of the things that are going on while she has been gone for the past week, she doesn't know what she would do if she didn't have the job or the friends that she has; probably go crazy herself.

She replies to the emails and then shuts down her computer and then walks down to the kitchen area of the house.

"Madame Caitlin so nice to see you, how have you been dear?" Theresa; who is the housekeeper and is also married to Jeremy, asked her. She sighs and then smiles at her and sits down at the bar.

"Better now that I am no longer with Tyler. It feels good to be away from him; I was with him for far too long. I need to find a man that will love me and treat me right," Caitlin tells Theresa and she responds with, "amen."

"So I am leaving in the morning and I was wondering if you and Jeremy wouldn't mind keeping an eye on this place for me? I won't be visiting the house much, just when I am on vacation," Caitlin asks of Theresa and she nods her head at her while she finishes prepping that night's dinner.

Randy glances around his empty house and he sighs and places his bag on the floor by the front door. Randy is recently divorced from his wife of the past two years, he just couldn't still be with her when he wasn't feeling the love that they once shared.

Sure he loved her but he wasn't in love with her, the only reason he was with her so long is because of his daughter, Alanna.

That little girl is his whole world; he would do anything for her.

He hears some of the other guys walking up behind him and he continues walking through the house noticing some of the things that his ex wife had taken as a part of the settlement; which was almost everything in the house.

He didn't really care about half of the stuff in the house because it was all stuff that Samantha had bought more for decoration anyways.

"Damn man you must have really pissed her off cause your house is broke dude there ain't shit in here," John; one of Randy's best friends says from behind him.

Randy sort of expected her to take the furniture and some of the knickknacks but not all of them. There are no couches, chairs, inn tables, stools, kitchen table, hell even his pool table was gone.

He guesses he really hurt her enough for her to practically leave his house almost as empty as it was when he moved in, he was scared to go and see the upstairs area. He walked up the stairs and looked down the hallway and noticed that all of the family pictures had been taken down.

The first room at the beginning of the hallway was the first one he checked which was the guest room; which belonged to John when he stayed over. Everything was still in there, He guesses that she didn't even step foot in that room.

The next room on was Alanna's, he was almost afraid to go in the room but he does anyways. As soon as he enters the room he gasps seeing that it is totally bare, not one single thing is in the room.

He quickly closes the door silently cursing his ex wife; could she have not left something of Alanna's now he has to go and re-buy everything again. He wonders what his own bedroom will look like, he walks in the room and growls when he notices that all of his things are strung across the room, the bed and all the dressers are missing.

Did he really hurt his ex wife this much to make her take almost everything from the house?

"Damn Randy she really cleaned you out, where the hell is everyone going to sleep tonight? All of the hotels around here are booked," Ted says when he walks up the stairs.

A thought comes to Randy's mind while he ignores his Legacy brother and he races out of his bedroom down the stairs to his Achievement room/office; which holds all of his titles that he has won and his action figures, and his computer and personal information.

When he gets to the door he pushes it open and gives a sigh of relief that all of his stuff is still there; maybe his ex wife does have a heart after all.

"Damn who is that fine piece of…Oh shit that's Dr. Collins," Cody says from the living room looking out the front window.

"Randy how come you didn't tell us that your _crush_ lives next door to you?" John taunts Randy and he scowls at him. John is the only one who knows how Randy feels about their therapist and friend.

"I uh… I forgot that she was moving here," Randy lied and John saw right through it.

"Sure you did Orton, I think you like she is moving next door to you," John teases him and Randy rolls his eyes and walks out the front door and over to his new neighbor.

He watched as she pulled her suitcase out of the trunk of her car, she bends over and he groans and Caitlin spins around and gasps when she see's him standing behind her.

"Get a nice view Orton?" Caitlin asks and Randy blushes a little bit. This was new to him; he has never blushed when talking to a woman.

She shakes her head at him and he sighs, she knows that he has some kind of lustful feelings for her because he admitted them to her during one of their sessions when they were talking about his divorce.

"I see you left Tyler," Randy states changing the subject fully and Caitlin nods her head and pulls her other suitcase out of her car.

"So what brings you over here out of the comfort of your humble abode?" Caitlin asks Randy and he groans.

"Samantha took everything out of the house minus John's room and my Achievements room. There isn't anything in there; no furniture, nothing at all," Randy tells her and Caitlin raises her eyebrow in thought.

"Do you guys just want to stay over here tonight and in the morning we can go and get some new furniture for your house?" Caitlin asks and Randy nods his head thankful for her suggestion he just isn't sure what the guys will think.

"Let me go talk to the guys and see what's up, it's only John, Cody, and Teddy," Randy says giving Caitlin a hug and walks back towards his house.

When he walks through the door he see's all of the guys lying on the living room floor propped up on their suitcases.

"So Caitlin said that we can stay over there for the night and then in the morning you three losers are going with me to get some shit for this house," Randy says and all the guys nod their heads and get up and grab their bags and walk out the front door.

"I think a certain Viper wants to get in a certain Dr.'s pants," Cody snickers walking up to the door when he see's the giddy looking face that Randy is wearing; which is different from one that he has ever seen him wear. Randy smacks him in the back of the head muttering profanities at his Legacy team mate.

"Hey stop trying to give him anymore brain damage Orton; I think he gets enough of that with all the chair shots and super kicks from Shawn," All the guys hear from in front of them and they look up and see Caitlin standing there.

"Mama Mia, Dr. Collins, you sure are looking mighty fine today, oh and thanks for letting us stay over for the night," Teddy says and Randy scowls at him and Caitlin ushers everyone inside the house.

Caitlin shows all of the guys to their rooms for the night but that leave Randy either sleeping in the same bed as one of the guys or sleeping on the couch.

"So where am I supposed to sleep?" Randy asks when all of the guys closed their doors to take showers and such. Caitlin smirks at him and grabs his shirt and pulls him towards her bedroom.

"You can sleep in her with me, if not then you can sleep on the couch downstairs," she tells him and he weighs his options; sleep on the couch and have a back and neck ache tomorrow or sleep in the same bed as the woman he has been lusting over for a year now? Randy motions that he will stay where he is and Caitlin smiles at him.

"So I was planning on staying in for dinner tonight but since you guys are here, how about we all go to Tony's and have a nice dinner on me?" Caitlin says and Randy looks at her like she has two heads.

"You realize that Tony's is an upscale restaurant and you want to take them three baboons in and then pay for their dinner too?" Randy asks and Caitlin nods her head signaling that she knows what she is doing.

"Cena, Runnels, and DiBiase!" Caitlin yells about twenty minutes later and one by one the guys stick their heads out the bedroom doors.

"Get dressed were going to Tony's," she says and then walks into her room and see's Randy standing there with a pair of jeans on and no shirt.

"Out!" She yells lightly; if that is even possible and he raises his eyebrow at her.

"I need to get dressed," She says in a duh tone and he smirks at her.

"Go ahead,"

She narrows her eyes at him but starts taking her clothes off anyways and all the while he is just standing there.

"You are going to be the death of me woman," he mutters and pulls his dress shirt on and then walks out of the room.

She knows all the right and the wrong things to do to him, it's like she is taunting him; making him want her even more, or just proving that he wants her.


	2. Tony's

He watched as she walked down the stairs wearing a knee length satin green dress. How he knew what type of dress she was wearing was beyond him, maybe it was with all the shopping with his ex wife that he had done.

He notices that she is no longer wearing her wedding ring. He takes that as a sign that she is really moving on from Tyler.

She walks to the bottom step and motions for the guys to follow her out to the car but she stops and looks back at the guys standing behind her and then back to her car; which is only has enough room for two of the guys in the back and one in the front and there are four of them.

"How about we take my Hummer," Randy says and Caitlin nods her head at him. They all pile into Randy's Hummer and leave to go to Tony's.

"Well well Dr. Collins treating us all out to dinner, what is this special occasion?" John asks her and she smiles at him and tells him that she just felt like doing something nice.

"Oh and I will no longer be Dr. Collins once my divorce is final; I will be Dr. Sanders," she says sort of correcting her name sake.

"You could just change your last name to Orton because we all know that it well end up that way anyway," Cody laughs and Randy turns and glares at him while Caitlin laughs.

"Sorry Runnels, I don't think so."

They pull up to Tony's and get out of Randy's monster of a truck; why he got this damn thing is beyond any ones knowledge.

Randy walks over to the door and holds it open as Caitlin walks through the door and he considers closing it just to mess with the guys but he decides against it.

The Hostess takes them all to their seats and Randy pulls out Caitlin's seat for her and she thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. Ted goes to say something, most likely being a smart ass and she glares at him.

Everyone sat around the table talking about up and coming story lines and different things like that and then the hostess comes back to the table with a bottle of wine.

Caitlin raises her eyebrow when Randy waves across the room and she see's a woman standing there. She couldn't help but get a little bit jealous that Randy was paying attention to that woman and then she realized who it was; his mother, and then she felt really stupid at that particular moment.

"Caitlin?" she hears come from behind her chair and she turns around and gasps at who she see's.

Her brother, the same one she hasn't seen in over seven years; since she moved to Florida with Tyler.

"Matt!" Caitlin whispers with tears in her eyes, she loves her brother so much and she hated that she had to leave him back in California. She stands up and he pulls her into a hug and then she looks at the guys. She see's the look on Randy's face; a look of pure jealousy.

"Why are you in St. Louis?" Caitlin asks him and he nods his head to the back of the restaurant and she see's all of the guys she grew up with along with what look like some PR people.

"Did you have a show?" she asks and he nods. She takes out her cell phone and hands it to him to program his number into and tells him that she will call him later and that he needs to get back to his meeting.

Matt walks away and Caitlin sits back down and have four very confused men looking at her.

"Who was he?" Randy half sneers and Caitlin rolls her eyes at his childish behavior but then remembers that she was doing the same a few minutes ago.

"Matt is my brother and I haven't seen him since I left California with Tyler seven years ago. He is in a band that is pretty successful and that's about it," she tells them and they all nod their heads.

She picks up her glass of wine and takes a sip and then the hostess comes back and takes their orders. Randy orders Grilled Scampi and Lobster tail in a mustard sauce, Ted orders the Filet Mignon with Chianti sauce, Cody orders Linguine with Lobster and Shrimp, John had to be the oddball and order Prime Sirloin Steak Daviola, and Caitlin ordered Chicken Breast in a fruit sauce and Butter Squash soup; which was the soup of the day.

"Ewe, you guys seriously meat is so disgusting, I can deal with Chicken and seafood but beef and pork is way out of my league. At least Randy and Cody had the right idea." Caitlin says looking at the other two men disgusted; she really hates meat and can't stand to see someone eat it but she deals with it anyways.

Every ones dinner arrives and they eat in peace having small conversations with each other. Caitlin can't help but notice that Randy keeps glancing over at her; she knows the feelings that he has for her and she has the same ones.

Come on that man is drop dead gorgeous and he is really sweet but she doesn't want to get into something with him and it turn out the way things did with his wife; date for a few years, get married, have a kid and then him realize that he wanted someone else. She just couldn't have that happen to her, she doesn't know if she could take it.

Their dinner was finished and the hostess brings the bill to Caitlin and before she can grab it each one of the guys fork up their credit cards and Randy says to add Caitlin's to his.

"You didn't have to do that, I was going to pay for our dinner, I told you it was my treat," she grumbles which causes Randy to smirk at her.

"You can pay me back later," he says and then winks at her. She rolls her eyes at him and he chuckles.

They all get up and leave and when they get outside Caitlin pulls out her phone and sends a text to Matt giving him her address for him to come and see her before he leaves.

They all get into the Hummer and the ride back to her house was super silent, not an uncomfortable silence but a nice one; one that she wouldn't mind all the time.

When they get back to her house she looks across the street at Randy's house and see's a car sitting in the drive way. She doesn't know who it is at first but when she hears Randy groan she knows who it is then.

His ex wife; Samantha. She motions for him to go over there and he grabs her hand and pulls her with him, why he did that is beyond her. Maybe he needs moral support or he is bringing her as his soother because we all know that man has a temper problem.

"Nice to know that everything I bought in that house is gone," he hisses and she smirks at him.

"Part of the settlement honey, or did you forget; I got half of everything in that house," she says and he rolls his eyes at her.

"Half of everything not the whole damn house Samantha. I don't even care about that, what do you want?" he hisses again and then asks his former wife.

"I brought you Alanna for the rest of the time you are here, since you are always on the road and can never see her it's the least you can do," she sneers at him.

Randy's face contorts in anger and he almost blows up at his ex but then Caitlin gently caresses his arm and it calms his anger.

"The least I can do, I put a roof over her head, food in her mouth, clothes on her back, and everything else my little angel could possibly need and you say it's the least I can do. Let's see what you can do for her with out the money that I brought into that house," he hisses and walks over to Samantha's car and pulls open the door and see's his little girl in her car seat asleep.

He grabs her little purple diaper bag out of the car and places it on the ground and then proceeds to take the car seat out of the car.

"So is she the reason you left me?" Samantha asks and Caitlin takes a step back raising her hands up and looking at Randy for his answer; knowing that she was part of the reason.

"No, Samantha, she is not the reason we split up, I just… I wasn't feeling the connection with you anymore. The sparks that were there when we got together faded and they never came back. I know that I hurt you but saying this but I couldn't be in a relationship where the love was only one sided. I love you, I do but I am not in love with you." he says and she nods her head at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ok," she simply says and then gets in her car and drives away.

He watches as her tail lights round the corner and he looks down at his baby girl sleeping peacefully in her carrier.

"Let's get her inside and out of the chill of the night Randy," Caitlin tells him and she grabs the diaper bag off the ground and he nods his head at her and she saunters off towards her house.

He follows after her covering up Alanna even more when the wind starts picking up. He doesn't know what he would do with out having this little girl in his life.

He never imagined that he would be married, a father and divorced all before he was thirty. Not a day goes by that he regrets being with his ex wife because she gave him the gift of the world and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

He walks in the house and he see's all the guys sitting on the couch playing Raw Vs Smackdown 2010 and he smiles at them. He also doesn't know what he would do with out his friends either.

He see's Caitlin motion for him to follow her up the stairs and he obliges and follows her to her bedroom. He looks on the bed and see's Alanna's diaper bag sitting there, he raises his eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes and starts to take off her dress.

His eyes widen and he looks down at his sleeping little girl and then places her on the bed in the carrier and walks over to Caitlin and wraps his arms around her naked waist.

"I really think you are trying to kill me," he mutters and places a kiss on her forehead and then releases her and she walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts and slips them on.

"Go on downstairs with the guys and mess around, I am going to turn in and I will have Miss Alanna sleep in here with me," she says and Randy watches her take his daughter out of the carrier and place her in the middle of the bed and then gets in the bed herself and pulls the blanket up over the both of them.

He liked the ways she looked with her; he could imagine her doing this with him for the rest of their lives, having one of their own children lying in the middle of the bed and him lying besides them, picture perfect family.

He stripped out of his clothes from the dinner and walked over to the light and shut it off and then crawled in the bed with Caitlin.

"Why aren't you going with the guys," she whispers and he doesn't say anything he just leans over and places his lips on her forehead and whispers, "this is where I want to be."


	3. Promises

**Oh my gosh guys, thank you so much. Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes. I run my editors and sometimes it doens't pick them up. Hope I heart you, you are the best!**

They both lay in the dark looking at each other in the moon light both thinking the same thing. How they wish that this could happen all the time. There is no denying the attraction between the two, its obvious to anyone who looks at them. They are in love but there is something stopping Caitlin, she has to know that this is what Randy really wants.

Randy knows that he loves Caitlin and he knows that there is something stopping her from being with him and he knows what it is and he is determined to prove to her that he wants to be with her.

They both close their eyes and fall asleep not longer after they lay down. Morning comes all too early for Caitlin when she feels a foot nudge her in the side. She opens her eyes and see's Alanna's beautiful brown orbs staring at her.

"Come on princess, let's get you changed and some breakfast and let Daddy sleep, huh?' Caitlin tells the one year old and her face lights up.

Caitlin lifts her up and into her arms and then gets up and lays her at the end of the bed and grabs her bag off the floor.

She changes her diaper and then puts on a tiny RKO shirt and a pair of shorts. This little girl is spitting image of her father, there is no denying that she is his child.

Caitlin looks at the little girl before her and wonders what she would eat for breakfast and then she realizes that she has no clue what babies eat. She has no other choice but to wake Randy up.

She walks over to him and nudges him and he groans and rolls over. She nudges him again and he groans and sits up glaring at her but then he softens his glare when he hears Alanna giggle. She stands up and runs to her father and a smile lights up on Randy's face.

"Come on sleepy head lets get her in the kitchen so she can eat and I will wake up the guys for breakfast," Caitlin tells Randy and he nods his head and places Alanna down and then gets out of the bed and pulls on a pair of gym shorts and a RKO shirt to match Alanna's.

Caitlin walks to each of the guy's rooms and gently wakes them up and tells them that breakfast will be ready soon and then she walks down stairs and into the kitchen and see's Randy playing with Alanna. She watches him interact with her and see's a whole different person that what she usually sees in him.

She wonders what it would be like to have a child; Tyler had been trying to convince her for the last two years to have a child with him and she wouldn't give into him.

Maybe because in the back of her mind she knew that he was doing stuff behind her back and she didn't want to put her child through all of that.

She snaps out of her little bubble and goes into the refrigerator and pulls out eggs and Turkey Bacon and sets it on the counter and then gets a frying pan out.

"Turkey Bacon Caitlin, seriously?" she hears a voice say from directly behind her and she spins around and comes face to face with The Viper himself.

"Yes, Turkey Bacon because I don't eat meat other than chicken and seafood. If you want pork or real bacon go get if from your own house," she huffs and notices that he keeps moving closer to her with a sinister smile on his face.

"You know if I didn't know any better and there wasn't a baby in this room, I would think that Randy was about to kiss Caitlin but I had to ruin the moment, go me," John says walking into the kitchen.

Randy turns and glares at his best friend and then back to Caitlin and she shifts her eyes away from him.

"I'll go get the stuff from my house, oh and thanks Cena I owe you one," Randy mutters and grabs Alanna up in his arms and walks out of the kitchen.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" Teddy asks walking in the kitchen and seeing the blank look on her face.

"Yeah," she states simply and gets started on breakfast for everyone and waits for Randy to come back with the bacon or sausage, whichever he went to get.

Caitlin is almost done with the omelets the guys wanted when Randy comes back with the other things and Alanna in his arms squirming to get down. Cody takes Alanna out of Randy's hands and places her on the floor and Randy places the sausage and bacon on the counter.

"You can have fun cooking that because I won't touch it. The omelets are done except for yours and you can cook that stuff right there and I will work on the toast and I need to know if your princess eats eggs or not," Caitlin says and Randy nods his head at her.

"Yes she eats eggs and she is just like you, she doesn't eat meat either," he answers her question and then starts cooking the guys meat.

Caitlin makes her a plate with half an omelet on it with peppers and onions and puts a piece of Turkey Bacon on it and a piece of toast and sits at the table and pulls Alanna into her lap and starts to feed her.

Randy looks over at the table and see's how Caitlin is reacting with Alanna and can't help but to wish to have that with her one day. He knows that she wants kids but didn't want to have them with Tyler, maybe one day she will have children and he hopes it's with him.

He finishes up cooking their meat and places it on their plates and they all join Caitlin and Alanna at the table and chit chat about nothing and make fun of each other; nothing un normal about the situation.

After breakfast Ted and John offer to do the dishes while everyone else gets ready since they were already dressed and Caitlin thanks them and walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

When she walks in she finds Randy putting on a pair of running shoes. She doesn't say anything to him just walks over to her Closet and looks in it and see's a pair of Jeans and a silk corset and pulls them out and sets them on the bed.

She would really have to thank Randy's mom and his sister for putting her things away when they had been shipped over. A while back Caitlin started mailing boxes of clothes and things to the house when she bought it and Becky and Carol started doing that for her. They wanted to help her because she had helped their family from self destruction; Randy mainly.

"Sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over me I just...," Randy says and Caitlin cuts him off and tells him it's ok.

"It's not, I saw the look on your face when that was about to happen, you were scared and I don't know why," he murmurs and Caitlin sighs. She thinks it's time to tell him how she really feels.

"Do you remember when we had that one session when you told me that you were no longer in love with your wife?" she asks him and he nods his head thinking back to that day.

***Flashback***

Caitlin was going through some older files with some of the patients that no longer worked for the company anymore and was wondering what to do with them. She had just got to her office/ locker room when there was a knock on her door. She looked down and seen that there was an appointment scheduled.

She gets up out of her chair and walks over and opens the door and comes face to face with Randy Orton; one of her clients that she see's very often.

"Come in," she states simply and swings the door open and moves to let him inside her office.

"What can I help you with today?" she asks and he sighs, sitting down on her chair.

"Can we talk as Caitlin and Randy and not as Dr. Collins and Randy?" he asks her and she nods her head.

"I am leaving my wife… I don't feel the connection with her anymore. I think I have been in love with someone else for a while now and I don't want to keep leading my wife on. The only reason I have is because the someone I… uh is married and I have my daughter with my wife but like I said I can't do it anymore. I can't be in a relationship where the love is only one sided," he tells her and her eyes widen.

"Randy are you serious, when did you even realize this? Does Samantha even know how you feel? Wait your in love with someone else and she is married?" she asks of him and he signs and lies back in the chair.

"Around the time she found out she was pregnant, I realized that what I felt for this person wasn't just a physical attraction; it was more that I wasn't just attracted to her looks, it was the way she walked, talked, how she didn't judge me by who she saw on television.

How she saw the real me and not the façade that I had to portray out there. She is like my own personal angel, one who guides me through everything I do. I know it is bad of me to think of her this way with her being married and all but I can't help it.

There is much more to her than her appearance; her compassion, her nature, just everything about her made me fall in love with her," he says and Caitlin sits there thinking of who he could be talking about.

The only answer she can come up with is herself. She is the only person that she knows of that see's the real Randy.

"Randy you don't mean…," she trails off and he sighs a deep sigh and sits up and then gets up and starts pacing the room.

"I know what you are going to say, that you think I am crazy and that my confession just ruined our friendship but I can't help what I feel. I know that you are with Tyler and I know that he is a shitty husband. You think that if this between us did ever happen that I would just up and leave you, am I right?" he says in a rushed voice.

She stands up and puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him down into the chair.

"I won't say that I don't have feelings for you because I do, I just don't know what those feelings are. I am leaving Tyler which you already know but even when I do I don't think that I would even be ready for a relationship with anyone. And for the last part; you don't know that if something were to happen between us and things escalate that you would find someone else or not. I couldn't take that happening to me, I can't even imagine how your wife feels right now."

"I don't want anyone else Caitlin, I want you. I have for the past year; every since I saw you walk down the hallway at Head Quarters. There is just something about you that draws me in. I know that I am being selfish by leaving my wife and trying to tell you how I feel but you simply can't help these things," he says and she sighs.

"I know this Randy and I have the same feelings as you; I won't lie I like you a lot but what happens if that ever happens? What happens if we start something? What happens if we break up? We work together and I am your therapist, I know things about you that none of your closest relatives know," she tells him and he stands up abruptly and before she can even ask what he is doing his lips are placed upon hers.

In her shocked state she stands there not even realizing what is happening and he pulls away when he doesn't feel her respond.

"I guess I got my answer…," He whispers and turns to walk out of the door.

"Randy wait! I… just give me time, wait until both of our divorces are final and then we can talk about this again ok," she pleads with him and he nods his head and walks out of her office.

What did she just get herself into?

***Flashback***

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asks and she replays for him the conversation they had.

"Your still worried about if I would leave you or not if this between us were to happen?" he asks her and she nods her head.

"Caitlin Nicole Collins, I love you and it won't be that way. I promise you that it won't happen; I feel things for you that I never felt for Samantha. There is more than just love for what I feel. I can't even tell you what I feel; there are no words to express my feelings for you. You just have to trust me, can you do that?" he tells her and asks at the end.

She nods her head and he crosses the room over to her and grabs her by the waist and gently places his lips upon hers.

This time she is fully aware of what is happening and is feeling things that she never felt with Tyler, there is nothing but pure love coming out of this kiss. This is what she has always dreamed of feeling and it is something that she will cherish forever; the feeling that is.

She kisses him back and he smiles into the kiss also breaking the kiss.

"I can't even tell you how happy you are making me by giving this a shot," he says and she smiles at him and lays her head on his chest. This may just be what she has been wanting all along but was too stubborn to admit.

She loves this man and she would scream it out to the world.

"Now get dressed because we need to go shopping for my house," he says smacking her on the butt and unwraps his arms from around her waist and running out of the room.

"Way to ruin the moment Jackass," she yells and hear him chuckle from the hallway. That man will be the death of her and he will make sure of it.


	4. Shopping

**Here you go ladies, I am in a good mood since a certain Chaingang Soldier tweeted me this morning. Made my day. Oh and if you haven't read her stuff go look up simpleehopee cause that girl is the shiz... She is awesome and my encouragement and inspiration to write WWE fics. I know I have told you a million times but Thank You!**

Shopping with Randy is not as easy as one would think. They probably would think that because he is a guy he would just choose random stuff for his house but no not him; he wants his house to feel like a mans house and not a chick house like it used to be.

"Randy dude just pick out something already, Jesus it doesn't take rocket science to pick a bed and shit for your bedroom. Your not even going to be sleeping in there but like two nights a week. Hurry the hell up," John groans and Randy shoots him a glare.

Randy had picked out the couches and tables and stuff like that for his living room and kitchen already but the only thing left was his bedroom and Alanna's bedroom. Those were the two rooms that he wanted to be perfect and to prove that he doesn't have bad taste; which his ex wife dubbed him.

"Go somewhere else if you don't like it, no one said you had to stay with me the whole time, you could go buy your wife something, god knows that she loves you when you do," Randy tells John and he shoots him the finger for insinuating that John's wife is a gold digger.

"You know he is right John, when are you going to realize that the only reason Liz is with you is because you have money?" Cody says coming up behind everyone. John turns to face everyone and they all nod their heads.

"Where was she when you got injured these past two times; she left you to fend for yourself and when you started wrestling again she came back. I know you have been with her since High School man, but she is using you; mostly to support her drinking habit. John she got drunk at your wedding dude. You can't tell us that you don't see it," Ted says and John groans knowing that everyone is right.

"Fine, give it a month and if she doesn't clean her act up then I will leave her. But one of you better find me someone because I will not be lonely while all of you get to have someone," He says and turns and walks away from everyone; most likely to think about his decision.

"Da," Randy hears from down low and looks down at his baby girl in her stroller. He leans down and places his hand down to her and she grabs it.

"What is it baby?" he asks her looking around and she points to the sign with a big cookie on it. He laughs and pushes the stroller over to Cookie Town and picks her up out of the stroller and places her in front of the glass and tells he to pick one.

She picks a sugar cookie with pretty purple sprinkles on it and he orders it laughing when she claps her hands together.

He hands her the cookie and places her back in her stroller and goes back into the department store and looks at more beds.

"Randy babe you really need to choose a bed, as much as I like shopping you are boring me to death," Caitlin tells him as she walks up besides him and laces her fingers with his.

He groans knowing she is right and that they have been in the same store for over an hour.

"You pick one then," he grumbles and she smiles at him and walks over to a four posture bed.

"This one," she states simply and he nods his head agreeing with her choice.

"Now was that so hard?" she asks him and he narrows his eyes at her and she blows him a kiss.

The sales man rings up the total and Randy turns to Caitlin gaping at the price.

"Twenty-Two hundred dollars, Jesus Christ are you trying to make me go broke woman?" he laughs and she rolls her eyes at him. Randy hands the guy his bank card and waits while the guys runs it through.

"Matt," Caitlin squeals out and runs into her brothers arms. Randy glanced back at his girlfriend and smiled at her when she caught his glance.

He was glad that she is in touch with her brother again, she had told him once how much she had missed him.

"Hi baby sister," Matt chuckles and holds his grip on his little sister. He lets go and holds her out by the arms so he can look at her.

"So did Tyler make you move again?" he asks and she smiles up at him.

"No, Tyler and I are done; I filed for divorce and he should have gotten the papers yesterday. He was cheating on me and I had enough of it so I left him." She tells him and Matt's grip tightens on her arms and she lets out a whimper and he lets go apologizing.

"It's ok, I had one of my clients/friends family set up my house for me here and I left him two days ago and went to stay at the Tampa House for the night and then flew in here and started getting settled in and then some of the guys that I work with or whatever came home and one of their ex wives took all the stuff from the house, You know that fifty/fifty thing? So I offered to let them stay at mine and we went out to dinner and that's where I saw you last night, or you saw me; whichever," she explains.

"So why was one of them giving Matt the evil eye?" Johnny asks and I turn around and look for Randy but I don't see him anywhere and Alanna is gone too.

"Long story… I will explain some other time," she says and continues looking around to see if she see's him.

"Are you looking for the guy you were just with?" Asks Val; who is Matt's wife. Caitlin nods her head and Val points down a hallway that she hadn't even seen.

She see's him standing there with some woman and then she realizes that it's John's wife, what the hell is she doing in St. Louis?

"I will be right back," she tells them and they tell her that they are going to the food court and getting some food and such. She nods her head and starts off to where she see's Randy arguing with Liz.

"I came to surprise him and he tells me he is at the mall and that he needs to talk to me. Why won't you just tell me where he is? Are you covering for him? Is he cheating on me? Who is she? Is she the one?" Liz rants and Randy turns and looks back at Caitlin when she points to her.

"I don't know where he is…I'm not covering for him and no he isn't cheating on you. She is my girlfriend and yes she is the one," Randy says and smiles at Caitlin when he says she is the one.

Randy called John and told him that his wife was looking for him and waited for John to show up. When he did he wasn't very happy to see that she had been drinking and he called her out on it and she threw the wedding ring at him. That was easier than they thought it would be.

Caitlin called all of the guys and rounded them up and made them all go to the food court where she saw her brother and his wife along with the rest of his band mates.

"Matt, guys this is John, Cody, Ted, Randy and his Daughter Alanna," Caitlin says pointing to each of them.

"Guys this is Matt, Val, Jimmy, Johnny, Zack, and Gates," She says again pointing to each one of them and rolling her eyes as she gets to Brian.

"What's with the hostility at the end there Caitlin?" Cody asks and she groans.

"Brian and I don't see eye to eye on some things," she tells him and Brian shifts his attention else where. He knows that she is still pissed at him for cheating on her; oh yes Brian and Caitlin used to date a few months before she left with Tyler.

"What does it matter Nicole it was seven years ago, let it go for god sakes," Brian mutters and Caitlin whips her head to him.

"The only way I will let this go is if you are still with her and you are treating her right and haven't cheated on her not once," she tells him and he looks over to Val and nods his head towards her telling Caitlin to ask her.

"He is still with Michelle and he hasn't cheated on her at all. Never once when all them teeny boppers are hanging around, not when they hit up the strip club, never," she says and Caitlin looks at Brian and shakes her head.

She feels Randy wrap his arm around her waist and she looks up at him and he points down to Alanna who is asleep in her stroller. She smiles at her and then back at Randy and he leans down and places a kiss on her lips.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, you never told me that you were dating someone, Christ Caitlin you just left Tyler and now your shacking up with one of your patients," Matt says and Caitlin rolls her eyes at him.

"Ok first of all I didn't tell you because you didn't ask and second I haven't physically been with Tyler in over six months so technically I didn't just leave Tyler. And I am not shacking up with one of my patients. I was friends with Randy before he became a patient," she scolds her brother and Randy tightens his hold on her waist.

"Anyways have you talked to Mom and Dad? Do they know that you left that jackass?" Matt asks and Caitlin nods her head at him.

"Yeah Mom knows…I didn't tell Dad because I didn't want him to go to prison for murder." She sighs and then her stomach grumbles and Randy starts laughing. She hits him on the stomach and he groans.

"Matt it's four thirty and we have a show at six, we have to go start setting up and get sound check done," Jimmy says and Matt nods his head and stands up to give his sister a hug and Randy moves out of his way, in respect and to give them privacy.

"The guys have a show in California soon but I don't know when your last show is," she tells her brother and he nods his head and tells her when the last date is and she sighs. They won't get to see each other with the conflict of schedules.

"We can set something up after I am off tour and you can come and visit or Val and I will come back out her ok," he tells her and she nods her head this time.

"I love you little sister," he tells her and she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too big brother," she whispers and pulls him into a hug. She hugs all the rest of the guys even Brian, though it was awkward and then Val.

"Keep him safe Val," she tells her brother's wife and kisses her cheek and bids her good byes.

She watches them walk out of her sight and then Randy comes over and wraps his arms around her and whispers words of encouragement in her ear. She nods her head and leans up and places a small kiss on his lips and starts off to find the three idiots who they came with.

"So none of the stuff can be brought to the house until tomorrow…," Randy trails off and Caitlin stops him.

"You mean I have to deal with them three for another night?" she groans playfully and he smirks.

"Well no, I can make them go stay at my house and all sleep in John's room and then we can have your house all to ourselves and…," he starts but he gets cut off by a babies cry.

"With Princess," he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I think not Orton, you aren't that lucky," she smirks back at him and he raises his eye brow.

"We shall see."


	5. Tyler

'_I hear voices in my head they council me they understand, they tell me things that I will do, they show me things I'll do to you, they talk to me, they talk to me. You got your rules and your religion, all designed to keep you safe, but when rules start getting broken you start questioning your fate. I have a voice that is my savior, hates to love and loves to hate. I have the voice that has the knowledge and the power to rule your fate.'_

"Turn it off; some of us don't have to get up as early as you do," she mutters pushing her boyfriend of a week's side. He groans and reaches over and turns off his phones alarm. He sighs and lays back and she nuzzles into his side.

"Do you always get up at five in the morning?" she mumbles into his chest and he lets out a laugh and pulls her face up to his.

"Yes, I get up at five every morning unless I am on a plane heading to the next city. The only reason I haven't this past week is because of Alanna and I wanted to spend time with you in the mornings but now I have to start again because I can feel the effect it is having on my body," he tells her and then leans down and places a small kiss on her lips and then rolls out of the hotel bed.

They had already had the show in St. Louis and now were in Chicago. Samantha came and got Alanna before the show on Monday. Randy's things arrived at his house the next morning after the shopping trip and they guys helped him set everything up, along with the other guys that showed up.

Randy and Caitlin had decided to keep everything low key and only let in the ones that are closest to them; which was only John, Cody, and Teddy.

They didn't want any of the other wrestlers thinking that anything that one of them tells her that she would tell him and their business get spread around. She wouldn't compromise that patient confidentiality thing anyways.

He silently gets dressed as he watches his beautiful girlfriend fall back asleep in a matter of minutes. He finishes tying his running shoes and grabs his phone and key card and walks out of the room, closing the door silently behind him.

He really does love her, he doesn't know what he would do without her and he doesn't want to find out either. He doesn't know how he ever lived without her in his life.

"Randy Orton as always, up early heading to the gym," Randy hears in a girl's voice behind him, he turns and see's one of his good friends Anthony Carelli; who is known to his fans as The Italian Santino Marella.

"Acting like Santina again?" Randy mocks and Anthony shoots his the finger.

"No thanks bro, I thought I told you I don't swing that way," Randy jokes and gets punched in the gut playfully by his friend.

"That's what they all say and then you find out ten years later that they are now married to a guy named Butch and have adopted some kid from Guadalajara," they both hear from a door way and see John standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Chicks before dicks dude," Randy mutters and John and Anthony laugh at him.

They all make their way to the gym and the security guard lets them in. See when they get a hotel, Vince pays the hotel to only let the wrestlers in there from four am to ten pm in the morning. Stupid, but it keeps all the psycho fans out of their way.

"What are you two doing this afternoon; we don't have a show until tomorrow," Anthony asks the two men in front of him and Randy glances at John to cover for him because he has plans with Caitlin.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Collins and then I am going to get something to eat. Maybe see a movie and then back to my room to get ready for tomorrow night's show," Randy says and Anthony looks at him skeptically wondering when the hell Randy has ever gone to the movies by himself.

"Spill it Orton, you are hiding something," Anthony says and John gives Randy a look as to tell him to tell Anthony the truth.

"Uh fine, I am kind of dating Dr. Collins and I don't want this to get out and compromise things. So keep your mouth shut," Randy tells him and Anthony nods his head and raises his hand and moves it as he is zipping his lips and throws away the key, causing Randy and John to burst out laughing.

"Dude you are so crazy, it's no wonder you are called the Italian comedian of the WWE," Randy says and John pipes in with, "he's not even Italian."

Randy shrugs his shoulders and walks over to one of the machines and starts stretching next it.

"God my muscles are so tight, I should have just worked out last week, but I didn't want to be away from Alanna and Caitlin," Randy mutters and John walks over and claps him on the back and Randy flinches at the contact.

***Meanwhile in Caitlin and Randy's room***

Caitlin lies there awake after she hears Randy close the hotel door. She faked going back to sleep because she knew he would be upset that he woke her up so early. She gets up off the bed and walks into the bathroom stripping of what little clothes she was wearing and turning on the bathtub and letting it fill up with steamy hot water.

She pulls her hair up into a messy bun and then slides herself into the hot relaxing water but hisses out when the water touches her skin. Hot water and cold skin equals scorching hot water.

All of her muscles seemed to relax as she lied in the water letting her thoughts wonder. How in this world did she ever live with out him? Now it's like her world wouldn't exist if he wasn't in it.

She was scared still that he was going to leave her like he did Samantha but he promised and she was just going to have to trust him.

She doesn't know how long she was in the bathtub except that she has a 29 year old man standing in the bathroom doorway covered in sweat calling her name. He walks farther into the bathroom and sticks his hand in the water and hisses pulling it out and then grabbing Caitlin and pulling her into a standing position and then grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her and pulling her out of the freezing cold water.

"Are you trying to get hypothermia or something, what the hell are you doing sitting in freezing cold water?" Randy yells and Caitlin snaps out of her daze.

"Huh?" she questions and Randy points to the bathroom and then to herself and she looks down and then notices that she is cold.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asks her and she shakes her head.

"The water was hot when I got in, I guess I lost track of time and it got cold and I didn't even realize it. Sorry," she says and drops the towel and walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a black Jersey tube dress and lays it on the bed and then pulls on her underwear and a strapless bra, all the while Randy is standing there trying not to look at her.

She grabs a polka dotted coat out of another suitcase and places it on the bed along with the dress. She stands there looking around the room for her other suitcase which holds her shoes and she doesn't see it.

"Randy, do you know where my other case is?" she asks him and he points to the closet. She walks over to the closet and opens the door and there it is. Why it's in there and all the others are in the room is beyond her.

She grabs a pair of polka dotted wedges and placed them on the bed also and then grabs her bottle of moisturizer out of her over night bag. She starts putting the lotion on her body and she hears Randy groan and she looks up at him and he has a look of discomfort on his face.

"What's up?" she asks him and he motions to herself and she looks down and then laughs.

"You have seen me like this enough times, why are you groaning now?" she laughs and he walks over to her and pulls her to him and then she notices why he is groaning and she smirks.

"Need some help with that?" she questions and he nods his head. She laughs silently and pulls away from him.

"Left or Right?" she asks him and he gets a confused look on his face and then one of recognition.

"You are truly evil you know that?" he mutters and stalks away from her into the bathroom; to which she lets out an evil laugh and she can hear him mutter something along the lines of 'She is so going to kill me one day.'

She pulls on the dress as she hears the shower in the bathroom start and she finishes getting dressed pulling on the jacket and her shoes. She walks over to the bathroom door and knocks and she hears a gruff what.

"Babe I have a meeting I have to go to, I will be back around two," she tells him and he says ok.

She grabs her purse and walks out the door and then curses for forgetting her cell and room key in the room. She walks to the elevator and waits for it to come up and then the door opens and out comes Ted and Cody.

"Hey, Caitlin! Umm where is Mr. Angry at?" Cody asks and she nods her head back to her room.

"He is in the shower, why?" she asks and they tell her that they have some story line business to attend to. She bids her goodbyes and gets in the elevator and goes down to the lobby.

She walks around the lobby looking for the conference room, once she finds it she knocks on the door and hears a gruff 'come in'.

She walks in the room and see's Vince sitting at the end of the table and Stephanie, Paul, and, David aka Finlay sitting there also.

"Sit down please; there are some things that we wanted to run by you," Vince says and she sits down in the chair next to David.

"We are ending the DX/ Legacy feud and we just wanted to know what you think about that. You are the closest to Legacy and Randy so…," Stephanie says and Caitlin nods her head.

"We need something new and I want your professional opinion, not one clouded by your personal judgment," Vince says.

"I think that there should be someone else pushed to the top, let Randy help get some one over. Much like Jeff did with Phil, I can tell you that from my talks with some of the superstars that they are feeling like they came here to make it to the top and they aren't being given that chance. I can't tell you who but I can say that they aren't pleased with that," She tells them and they nod their heads.

"Also, we need a valet for Randy and Legacy and none of the divas want to work with them, for obvious reasons aka Randy's Anger issues, so I was hoping that you would do it. You wouldn't have to wrestle just go out there and cheer them on and be their support system," Stephanie says to Caitlin and she goes wide eyed.

"I would have to talk to them about it first, I don't want to go into that and then things turn ugly with them, you know?" she says and they nod their heads.

"So the rivalry ends this Monday and then we start up something new. I think maybe we should give Kofi the up and let Randy do it. I see potential in the kid so why not? As much as I love being champ or even John and Randy do we need someone else in the big leagues. I am sort of getting tired of fighting the same old people week after week," Paul says looking to his wife and father in law.

"Kofi gets the push by Orton, Caitlin get back to us later this afternoon with your answer, oh and congratulations," Vince says and Caitlin looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"For what?" she asks and he motions for everyone else to leave the room. When they do he opens his mouth to speak, "on your divorce for one, he was a horrible man and for you and Randy finally getting together."

She stands there staring at her boss in shock wondering how he knew of hers and Randy's relationship.

"I am not as dumb as I look. I can tell that you are together. The glances that you two give each other from across the room when you think no one is looking, well I was," He says and she nods her head.

"Please just keep this to yourself, I love my job and I don't want anyone thinking that they can't still talk to me because of Randy," she tells him and he stands up from his chair and walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I won't say anything, not that I would have anyways but I still need you to talk to them so we can get the story lines set up along with the scripts," he says and she stands up and he gives her a hug and she walks out of the room.

She goes back into the lobby and to the front desk and gets another key to her room and then back to her room. When she gets to the door she finds that it's already open and she walks in and see's Tyler sitting on the bed and Randy no where in sight.

"What do you want Tyler and why are you here?" She sneers at him.

"I came because I wanted to talk to you and as for what I want is for you to re consider this divorce. I love you Caitlin." he tells her and she laughs.

"So did you love me when you were screwing around with Kayla for a year, or when you would go out to clubs and mess around with the girls in the bar, or how about the day I left and you went to see Tracey? I'm not stupid Tyler I know what you have been doing," she shouted at him. He stands up and stalks over to her and pushes her up against the wall and holds her there.

"I did love you and I still do, you weren't putting out so I had to get it from somewhere. Tell me Caitlin why would you just all of a sudden stop screwing your husband? It's because of this stupid job you have. Before you got this job you were the perfect wife and then you stop putting out. That's why I cheated," he spats and she pushes him off her.

She tried to think back to why she stopped sleeping with Tyler and only one thing comes to her mind, Randy; he is the reason she wasn't intimate with Tyler any more.

"If I tell you will you sign the damn papers and leave me alone?" she asks him and he growls at her and shakes his head no.

"I won't sign them Caitlin, I won't give up on us without a fight," he barks and she sighs.

"Guess I will have to force you to sign the papers, either sign them or go to prison for a long time. You see how I put this; Kayla is only 17 years old… and your 26 that's considered rape. Sign the papers or I call and report you for having sex with a minor," she says with a dead serious expression on her face.

He looks at her shocked at how she knew this and then remembers that Kayla's Mom is friends with his wife.

"Damn it, fine I will sign the paper but this isn't over Caitlin," Tyler yells and from the door way Caitlin hears, "I think it is."

She looks over and see's Randy standing there along with Cody and Teddy.

"Here," Tyler states simply and throws the papers down and storms out of the room.

"What did he do?" Randy asks and Caitlin shakes her head at him, not wanting to tell him what happened with the guys standing there.

"Now that he is out of the way, I had a meeting with Vince and Stephanie and they asked me to be valet for you and Legacy, what do you say?" She asks them and Randy snaps his head towards her with a sinister smile.

"Can I choose what you wear to the ring?" he asks and she shakes her head yes.

"Deal… Cody, Ted any objections?" he asks and they both say no.

"Welcome to Legacy babe."


	6. The Therapist and the Viper

**You guys are amazing. Can't tell you how much it means to me for you guys to favorite this story and review it. Thank simpleehopee for this cause she is the main reason I brought this over here from Mibba. This story is finished all I am doing is editing it before putting it on here. Rules are stricter over here. Again thank you. **

"Randal Keith Orton!" Caitlin yells from inside the Legacy bathroom. Randy chuckles and walks over to the bathroom door and opens it finding a clearly un amused girlfriend.

"Yeah," he laughs and she throws the corset and skirt at him and he catches them.

"What the hell, I said you can choose what I wear not make me look like I just came from dancing on a pole," she scolds him and he laughs.

"Baby just put it on; I swear you won't look like a stripper," he says and she huffs and he hands the clothing back to her. He closes the door behind him and jumps up and sits on the counter in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asks him while taking off her jacket.

"Watching my beautiful ass girlfriend get naked," he says bluntly and she narrows her eyes at him and then throws her jacket at him.

"Are you always so perverted?" she asks him and he shrugs, "comes with the package." He says motioning to himself. She walks slowly over to him, slipping off her heels and unzipping her dress that she wore to her sessions this morning.

"You know that me wearing that outfit tonight is just going to make all the guys in the building stare at me, right?" she asks him and he nods his head.

"Yeah but they can't have you," he says and he wraps his arms around her and leans down and places a forceful kiss upon her lips.

"Hey we hear no talking that means Randy needs to leave Caitlin alone and let her get dressed because we have a promo to do soon," they hear from outside the door and Randy pulls away grumbling something about the guys.

He places his lips upon hers again with a short sweet kiss and then pulls back and she moves and he jumps off the counter muttering curses again.

He walks out and she hears all the guys start laughing at him. He tells them to shut up and she grabs the stockings that were lying on the counter and pulls them up her thighs and then pulls on the garter belt also.

She glances down at her self and then looks in the mirror, with just what she had on she would be considered a stripper. She shakes her head and pulls on the skirt and the corset that Randy had chosen for her, little be known to him; the outfit she is wearing right now was going to be something she was going to wear for him in private but it's his loss.

She pulls on her knee high boots and pulls her hair out of the bun she put it in and runs her fingers through it, letting her natural waves fall around her face. She reached down and pulls her dress up off the floor and folds it and places it in hers and Randy's duffle bag. She places her jacket and heels in there also.

No sooner than she pulls the bag over her shoulder the bathroom door bursts open and there stands a female that she has never seen before.

"Who are you?" the girl asks and Caitlin looks at her funny, why is she in Legacy's locker room?

"No sweetie, the question is who are you and why are you in this locker room?" Caitlin says and the girl huffs.

"This is John Cena's locker room, am I correct?" the girl asks and Caitlin furrows her eyebrows.

"No… this is Legacy's locker room. Why the hell is John sending girls in here?" Caitlin says to the girl and then to herself at the end.

Caitlin pulls out her phone and sends John a text telling him to come to Randy's room and he responds telling her he would be there in a minute. John walks through the door a minute later just like he said and his eyes go wide.

"Uh… Kara, what are you doing in Randy's locker room, I told you to go to mine?" John says and then looks at Caitlin silently asking her to keep this to herself.

"But you said the first on the left… and this is it," she says and John rolls his eyes at the blonde before him.

"First on my left and your right. Sorry Caitlin, I'll get her out of here," John says and grabs the girl by the arm and pulls her out of the room.

A few minutes later he walks back into the locker room and sits down on the couch.

"John, why do you have what seems to be a fifteen year old kid in your possession. I swear if you are doing what I think you are doing with her I will get Randy to kick your ass and then turn you…," Caitlin starts and John cuts her off.

"Ugh! No that's not what that is. I uh… shit. She is my… daughter," John says and Caitlin's mouth goes agape.

"What the hell? Since when do you have a kid?" she asks him and he sighs and then begins telling her his story.

"So basically when you were seventeen you got a chick pregnant and she told you she had an abortion and then when you came to Buffalo you saw her and your daughter and she spilled the truth to you?" Caitlin questions him and he shakes his head yes.

"Jesus Christ John, what the hell were you thinking? They make condoms for a reason." She scolds him and he sighs.

"I know that but it was a drunken hook up, I wasn't thinking and then this happened. I was just out of high school and came to Buffalo to meet with someone and yeah," he says and Caitlin nods and then looks at her phone and notices that it's almost time for Legacy to come back.

Speaking of Legacy they just walked through the door.

"Dude there is a some chick in your locker room… she better not…," Randy starts and John holds his hand up silencing him. John explains everything that he did to Caitlin telling the boys about Kara and they all gasp at the same time.

"Shit we don't have time to discuss this; we have a match to do," Randy says and walks over to Caitlin and laces his fingers with hers and starts for the door. Caitlin pulls Randy's hand and he looks back to her.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" she asks and he tugs her hand and motions for her to walk and talk.

"Basically stand there and look pretty and cheer us on, don't get involved at all, look confident even though I am getting my ass kicked tonight," he says laughing at the end.

She rolls her eyes at him and walks with him to the gorilla area. She see's Paul and Shawn standing there with stupid grins on their faces playing with their glow sticks. They stop when they see her walking up with Randy and whistle at her outfit.

"Let me guess, Randy picked out for outfit for tonight?' Shawn asks and Caitlin glances up at Randy who has a smirk on his face.

"Yes he did and never again," She retorts and Randy's smirk drops.

"But baby…," He says and Shawn and Paul gasp. Caitlin looks up at Randy with wide eyes and then realizes that they can't hide this forever, it bound to come out eventually. Hell five people already know.

"Since when has out therapist and The Viper been dating?" Paul asks and then his music comes on the titantron.

"Later," he laughs and gets ready to go out. Caitlin turns back to Randy and leans against him but then instantly pulls away when she feels the slickness of his skin. She forgot that he wears baby oil all over him.

"Don't know why your pulling away for, you should be used to feeling my slick and sticky skin," he murmurs and she reaches back and back hands his stomach.

"Whatever you perve, you need to get ready cause your about to go out," she states and he rolls his eyes. She laces her fingers with his again while he talks to Cody and Ted about the match they are about to be in.

"Baby…," Randy trails off and Caitlin looks up at him.

"No matter what happens out there, stay out of the way of us guys, if someone is coming towards you walk the other way. Remember that we know what we are doing and that I am going to get the hell beaten out of me tonight," he says.

She nods her head at him and John's music comes on and he makes his way through the curtains. She glances at Ted and Cody who are standing there mucking around and Randy laughing at them and then they hear Randy's music come on and their masks of hate come across their faces. She hates that part but it's what they are paid to do.

Randy gently tugs on her hand and she has to mask her face from smiling also and walk with him. They walk out of the curtain first to a whole crowd of people booing and then Ted and Cody come out and the boos get louder.

Caitlin glances around the arena and almost smiles when she see's a 'Marry Me Randy' sign.

"Who is that Orton is with?" Michael Cole says and Randy smirks at them.

"Looks like Legacy have themselves a lady in the mix," Jerry says and Randy rolls his eyes.

Caitlin unlaces her fingers with Randy's and stands outside the ring while he gets in with Ted and Cody.

All throughout the match Caitlin was on her toes, literally on her toes, she had to keep moving about to keep from getting hurt by one of the guys, she knew that if something happened then it wasn't on purpose.

She watched as Randy set John up for the RKO and leaped up to get it but John countered and slammed Randy into the mat. She cringed when his back hit the canvas and he arched his back crying out in pain. She wanted to go in there and ask if he was ok but she knew better than that.

She watched as he rolled to the corner tagging in Ted, who was now facing Hunter (Paul). Randy rolls out and lands on the floor with a dull thud and she leans down to check on him.

"Baby are you ok?" she asks when he winces again.

"Yeah," he grumbles and grabs the ropes and pulls himself up. Caitlin glances at the ropes and pushes Randy and then moves the other way as Cody slides out of the ring. That was a close one.

She see's the look on Randy's face and she moves back again and then Hunter jumps out of the ring and she moves again this time around the steel step to the other side. She knows that someone is supposed to grab her but she doesn't know who.

She feels arms go around her waist and she looks down and see's orange arm bands and knows that it's John who has her.

She groans and he whispers in her ear to go with it. He drags her away when he see's Randy coming for him with a glare on his face. She knows it fake but the fans don't. Randy starts yelling and John starts pulling her up the ramp and then to the side where it goes back to concrete.

"Let her go Cena…," Randy yells and John continues to walk backwards. He gets around the corner and whispers her instructions for the next part of the story line.

She stands there cowering in the corner as Randy walks around the corner and comes face to face with a chair. She cringes when she watches his get hit with it. John proceeds to kick the crap out of Randy while Caitlin does her part of the story line; which is to basically scream at him to stop and for help.

She has to start crying and she thinks of Randy leaving her and she lets tears fall while she stands there still screaming for John to stop.

Soon the officials come and pull John off of Randy and they get Randy and pull him to the medic room. He had his head busted open and needs about three stitches and some Aleve and he is set to go back to his locker room. Randy wraps his arm around her shoulder and places a kiss on her temple and they walk to the locker room.

They walk in and see Ted and Cody with towels around their necks and panting, still out of breath from their match.

"Nice job out there C… where did you get the tears from?" Cody says and she sighs and looks at Randy and then back to Cody and he nods his head understanding what she is saying.

"Come on babe get dressed and let's go, you need to rest and you don't have anything else for the night," Caitlin tells Randy and he sighs and pulls on his jeans and a Legacy shirt and she grabs the duffle bag with their things in it and pulls it over her shoulder.

"See you guys tomorrow, good match tonight," she says and Randy pulls her out the door.

"Going to tell me what you had to think to cause the tears?" he asks and she sighs and looks up to him.

"I thought about you leaving me and that's it," she tells him and he stops her in the hallway and presses her up against the wall. He takes her face in his hands and looks her dead in the eyes.

"I will never leave you, I love you Caitlin," he says and hey eyes cloud over with tears, he has never directly told her he loved her, well he did once; the day they had gotten together but that's the only time and she thought it was just the heat of the moment thing.

"I love you too," She says and leans up and kisses him. He groans and pulls away from her and then leads her to walk and she obliges and they make their way to the rental car.

Next stop the hotel, hot showers and then a night of sleep and off to another city for another day.


	7. Just Ignore Them

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out, I was going to work on it during Vacay and my Vacay went better than I thought. My mind just hasn't been into anything. I have only worked on one thing since I have been back home. So forgive me, I am working on another chapter right after this one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and have favorited this story; YOU ROCK!**

Unbearable heat, scorching hot sand, and beautiful scenery; that is how you describe California. Well at least where Caitlin grew up.

Huntington Beach is one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen, and she has seen a lot of places. Hell she had toured the world, one of the perks of working with Vince.

She pulled the rental car up to the home that she had known for most of her life, at least for the first eighteen years or so. She glances over and saw that Randy had fallen asleep and she gently shook him awake. He groans and opens his eyes and immediately closes them back and opens them again.

"Did you sleep good sleepy head?" She asks him amused and he glares at her playfully.

"Not my fault someone wanted to stay awake all night and then decide to sleep on a noisy ass plane." She says and then gets out of the car laughing at him. He unbuckles his seatbelt and get out of the car and she is still laughing at him.

He doesn't see what is so amusing but starts smiling. He can't help it, seeing her happy makes him. He has seen her when she was down because of her ex but now he see's the radiant smile glow across her cheeks.

"What are you smiling at?" She questions him while she walks to where he is standing and leans up against him.

"You," he states simply and she looks up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Do I amuse you?" She asks and he nods his head but then tells her why he was smiling and she blushes.

"Awe baby are you blushing?" He asks and she hides her face in his chest blushing even more than before.

He lifts her face and leans down and places his lips upon hers but pulls away before it goes any farther because her parent's front door just opened. Caitlin looks over to the doorway and see's her mother and father standing there and she grins and pulls away from Randy and over to them as fast as she can.

Randy watches as she embraces her parents and then he notices something. She looks nothing like them. There are no similarities between them but sometimes that happens.

He grabs their duffle bag out of the trunk of the car and pulls it over his shoulder. They have a show tomorrow night in LA, which isn't that far away from where they are and Caitlin wanted to stay with her parents instead of renting out a hotel room.

"Matt will be over later, the tour ended earlier than expected. He would have already been here but Val is sick and he wanted to make sure she was ok before he came." Gary; Caitlin's Dad told her.

She nods her head at him and motions for Randy to come forward. He walks towards her with a smile on his face and places a kiss on her temple as she introduces him to her parents.

After all the introductions were done Caitlin led Randy up to her bedroom but stopped right outside the door.

"So before you come in here, you have to promise not to laugh at me or anything because I was a teenager when I had this stuff in here," she says and he promises not to laugh.

She opens the door and he looks around her room, he doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary, a king size bed, the walls are painted crimson red, the carpet is black but when he walks farther into the room he notices what she is talking about. He turns to her and smirks.

"Jesus Christ babe, obsessed much?" He asks clearly amused. She scowls at him and walks over to the wall and is about to tear down the pictures and stuff but a hand stops her.

"I am just messing, it's nice to know I had fans back then," he laughs slightly and pulls her hand away from the wall and spins her around to face him.

"So you knew who I was the first day you saw me in Head Quarters?" He asks and she nods her head at him.

"I was mentally freaking out but then I was like he is a normal person like me and yeah," She says and he grins.

"At least I know you aren't out for my money," he teases and she rolls her eyes at him but none the less replies, "no, it was for that sexy ass." She says pointing to a picture of his butt. He does have a nice ass though.

"Oh, ugh, Caitlin, that is utterly disturbing to hear come out of your mouth." She hears from behind her and she turns and see's her brother standing there. She giggles and leaps into his arms and places a kiss on his cheek.

"I will make sure you never have children if you tell him and embarrassing stories from when I was a teenager," she growls into Matt's ear and he laughs.

"Val is already pregnant, so you can't ensure that I will never have children and Randy did you know that little Miss Caitlin here moaned…," Matt says and got cut off by Caitlin's hand slapping over her brothers mouth.

"Moaned what?" Randy asks clearly amused.

"I am serious Matt, don't say it or else," she whispers harshly and removes her hand from his mouth.

"She moaned your name when she had her first orgasm," some one says from behind Matt. Caitlin turns and glares at the man standing behind him.

"James Owen Sullivan," she screeches and punches him in the stomach and all the while Randy is standing there laughing at the scene before him.

"Randal Keith Orton, if you keep laughing over there we will never and I mean NEVER have sex." Caitlin scolds him and he immediately stops laughing.

"Wait you mean you two haven't done the deed yet?" Jimmy questions and Caitlin shakes her head no.

"Oh dude, that is fucked on so many levels, why are you holding out on him?" Another voice asks from her doorway and she looks up and see's Johnny there. What is this and Avenged party?

"Shut up Johnny, Lacey made you wait six months before she slept with you, so go walk under a giant's foot," Caitlin tells him and Johnny pouts.

The Caitlin Randy is seeing now is a whole different one than the one he is used to seeing and truth be told he likes it. He likes that she messes around with her friends and her brother; she doesn't have friends on the road unless it's John, Ted, and Cody.

"Hey C, we are going to the beach are you going to join us. You can show off that sexy body of yours?" Jimmy says and Randy looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering why he would say that in front of him.

"Dude, your girlfriend is hot and if my wife heard me say that then she probably would agree with me. Even Matt thinks his sister is hot and that is a bit weird." Jimmy says and cringes at the end.

Caitlin laughs at him and pushes him out of the room.

"Ignore him; he is just messing with you. Although I do remember Matt telling me one time that he thought I was bang able but he was drunk at the time." She says thinking about the time that they all got drunk, the same night that Brian cheated on her.

"Ok, I admit that you are hot, which is obvious but Matt thinking you…ok I agree with Jimmy that is weird." Randy says placing the duffle bag on the bed.

"It would be weirder if Matt were really my brother," she says and walks over to her dresser mumbling something and opening up and squealing.

"What does that mean?" He asks her and she sits down on the bed holding a yellow and black checkered bikini top and a pair of boy shorts.

"Have you noticed that we look nothing alike?" She asks him and he nods his head.

"That's because I am adopted. Catherin Olivia Lima was my birth Mom, her and Kim were best friends and when Catherin found out she was pregnant with me she made my Mom promise that if anything ever happened to her that she would take care of me. There was a storm and a drunk driver ran a red light and yea. The doctors had to save one of us and Catherin chose for them to save me. Kim and Gary got to take me home because they were my legal guardians as of that time and they adopted me when I was barely a few weeks old." She tells him and he looks at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, so I guess it isn't that weird for Matt to think that but then it is because technically he is your brother," Randy says and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't let anything any of those guys say to get to me. They are just messing around; they know that nothing would ever happen with them," she retorts and he looks down at the carpet on the floor.

She walks over to him and lifts his face up and climbs into his lap and pushes his so that he is lying down on the bed.

"I promise that nothing will ever happen with one of them. And if you are thinking about Brian and me, I never did anything with him and as to how they know about the orgasm thing it happened in a truth or dare game when I was seventeen and I was drunk off my ass," she tells him and leans down to kiss him.

He gives into the kiss knowing that she is right and he has nothing to worry about.

"Baby, you have to get dressed, I promise I won't make you wear something like the last time." Randy says from the other side of the bathroom door. Caitlin is in there and refuses to come out of the bathroom in fear of her having to wear something slutty like before.

Randy jiggles the handle and notices that she left the door unlocked and opens the door and see's his girlfriend standing there in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a red lace bra.

"If you make me wear a skirt as short as the last one you won't be having _any_ kind of sexual contact with me or any other woman for the rest of your life," she says whipping her head over to look at him.

His baby blues shine with fear and he gulps and lies what he wants her to wear on the counter and walks out of the bathroom with fear etched across his face.

She picks up the clothes and see's that it's a pair of red skinny jeans and a black tank top. Thoroughly impressed with his choice she pulls the outfit on and walks out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Judging by the smile on your face I am guessing I can keep my manhood for another day?" Randy questions from his spot lounged on Caitlin's bed.

She nods her head and walks over to him and sits next to him on the bed.

"Yeah you get to save yourself, at least for today anyways." She tells him and he rolls his eyes playfully. She gets up and walks over to one of her many bags on the floor and bends over and pulls out a pair of boots and slides them on.

The whole time she can feel Randy's gaze on her and she turns back and he glances away.

"You know, if you take a picture it would last longer and you don't have to advert your gaze when ever I catch you staring at my ass." She laughs and he gets up off the bed and stalks toward her with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Much like you did mine, except yours in the background on your phone," he says and she blushes.

"You have a nice ass, what else you want me to say. I can guarantee that at least half the female population loves your ass." She says and smacks his ass when he gets closer to her.

He reaches back and rubs the spot she hit him on and groans.

"Ouch!" He states simply and she grins and walks into the bathroom and gathering up her dirty laundry and placing it in her special bag that holds only her dirty clothes which is empty since her Mom cleaned their clothes while they were there.

She motions for Randy to pick up the larger suitcase and she grabs the smaller of three and then grabs the other one and places it on her other shoulder.

They take their cases to the rental car and place them in the back and then walk back into the house to bid their farewells to Caitlin's parents. After they were done Caitlin walks quickly back to car wiping her eyes hoping that Randy didn't see the tears that were falling down her face.

She hates that she has just seen her parents for the first time since she married Tyler and now she has to leave again, for god knows how long this time.

Randy gets into the driver side of the car and reaches over to wipe the tears of his girlfriends beautiful face.

"Baby, I promise you that I will bring you back out here when we have a break. I won't be like Tyler was, ok?" He tells her sympathetically and she nods her head at him, hoping that he is telling the truth.

Tyler had never let her leave Florida and then she got the job as a psychiatrist with WWE and he had no choice but to let her leave but she had never been close enough to California and even if she was he somehow knew if she was planning on going to visit. It was like he had someone watching her.

Randy pulls out of the driveway wondering what was on his girlfriends mind. He would have to wait until after the show to talk to her because he had to meet up with the guys and go over the story line. It was the beginning of the Kofi/ Randy feud and he wanted to be ready for whatever they threw at him.

Hell, he wanted to be ready for what life throws at him.


	8. Bad Feelings

**Wow, just wow... you guys rock! Thanks to those who reviewed, means so much. Thanks to all of you who are reading this too... I am having fun rereading it myself! This was my baby for a long time. Just thank you guys. Oh and News Randy got twitter so if your not following him on there go do it. RealRKOrton...**

This feud with Kofi was supposed to be done and over with but no the Board wanted to leave it a little bit longer, with John being sort of hurt and with Sheamus the champion they wanted to pull Randy back into this.

Randy didn't like having the same story line for a long time and wanted this one to end. Hell he didn't even want to be in any story lines anymore. He wanted a break. Day in and day out he puts himself through so much shit and he is just tired and worn out.

Caitlin walked into the locker room still dressed from one of her sessions with Nikki and she looked around the giant locker room and didn't see Randy in there. She saw pretty much the whole roster but not him.

She walks over to where Cody was standing and tapped him on the shoulder. He turns around and raises his eyebrow at her.

"Have you seen Randy?" she questions and he points to the shower area.

She nods her head and then remembers that he told her he was going to take a shower before the show. Why he would do that when all he is going to be doing is getting dirty again, is beyond her. She thanks him and turns to walk out of the locker room but something or someone caught her arm. She turns back and see's John standing there and he motion for her to continue.

She walks out the door and waits for him to come out and when he does he has a sullen look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asks him clearly concerned for him.

"He is going to snap soon and I don't want you to be around when he does. Do me a favor and keep away from him tonight because he already isn't in a good mood. His shoulder is acting up on him and I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight." John tells her and she nods her head at him.

She knows what he is saying she can see it too. There is nothing she can do to help him, he is just too worn out and needs a break. She turns and walks back down to her office and sits there getting ready for the show to start.

She checks a few emails, she received one from her attorney telling her that her divorce had been granted and she mentally screams. Finally she can move on with Randy, and that was the only thing she was waiting for. As long as she was married she wouldn't _be_ with Randy and now nothing is stopping her.

She turns on the monitor in her office and watches as the show starts. She takes off her jacket because she starts to get hot and it leaves her in a polka dotted dress and a pair of knee high boots. She decided to take off her boots and slip on some flip flops because she has a feeling that she is going to have to do something tonight and she doesn't want to be in heels.

She watches as again Sheamus makes a mockery of John and she rolls her eyes. Even though that stuff is scripted she doesn't like Sheamus; she is lucky to not have to be his therapist. There is something about him that she doesn't like. Randy and the guys don't have a problem with him but she… well that doesn't matter.

She watches the rest of RAW and now to the main event, it was Randy and Kofi in the ring. Something is wrong, Kofi was supposed to get the punt to the head and end this thing. What the hell is he doing? Oh shit. Randy is pissed.

She watches as Randy pushes him back down more that once and he gets back up. She see's the looks on Cody and Ted's face and then the look on Randy's. His face is contorted with anger and not The Viper anger, this is pure Randy Orton.

She watches as Randy stands Kofi up and delivers an RKO and starts yelling at him; calling him stupid and a screw up. Randy wins the match obviously but he is still pissed. He continues to yell at him and Cody and Ted jump in the ring to restrain him. They don't know exactly what to do so they just try to talk to him.

Randy ignores everyone around him; Kofi screwed up and deserves what he got for it. He hates when someone batches a match. Someone could get hurt. He walks back to the group locker room and immediately goes to shower and then gets dressed and when he walks out he see's Vince standing there.

"Take time off, you need it. Take the week and be back Sunday for RAW. Take Caitlin with you, she can reschedule her appointments." Vince says and Randy nods his head at his boss and walks off in search of his girlfriend's office.

When he gets to the door he opens it and finds her sitting there with a worried look on her face. Slowly his anger towards what happened not even an hour ago begins to fade.

"Are you ok?" she asks getting up and cautiously walking over to him. Randy nods his head at her and she walks all the way over to him and he opens his arms and she walks into then and lays her head on his chest.

"We have off until Sunday, let's go home," Randy says and she looks up to him with questionable eyes.

"Vince said that I needed to go home and to take you with me," he tells her and her eyes widen and she smiles; she had wanted to go home also.

Usually she gets more time off than the guys but since she has been doing the Legacy thing she has had the same schedule as them.

She reached down and grabs her bag that she sat by the door and pulls it over her shoulder and wraps her arm around his waist and he pulls open the door to lead them out of the arena.

Randy tenses up when he see's Kofi standing by the back door but he got what he deserved. Kofi tries to talk to Randy but he waves his hand and Kofi closes his mouth.

Randy doesn't look back he just goes on with what he was doing, and that was taking his girlfriend to the hotel room and going to sleep. They can catch a flight in the morning.

Home Sweet Home, well Randy's home to be exact. Some how they decided to both stay together. You would think that after being together all this time without any breaks that they would be tired of one another. But that isn't the case with them. They always want to be together.

Caitlin told Randy last night of her divorce being final and he automatically knew what that meant. That she was free of Tyler and that they could move on in their relationship. Even though things could move forward Randy wasn't sure if she wanted to take that last step with him.

Today was going to be a normal day for them, they were going to do laundry and lounge around the house. Randy was going to get Alanna from Samantha and she was going to spend a couple days with them. There was something that Randy wanted to talk to Caitlin about though. He wanted her to move in with him.

"Speak," she whispers in to his chest and he chuckles.

"How is it that you always know when I want to say something or when there is something on my mind?" he asks and she rolls her eyes and looks up at him.

"Randy I am a psychiatrist; it's my job to read people," she tells him and he laughs, "I thought you job was to answer a question with a question."

She smacks his chest and he moans and rolls to move away from her muttering something about abuse. She laughs at him this time and moves to get out of the bed and curses herself for not wearing something a bit warmer but when you are in the bed cuddled up to two hundred and forty five pounds of a heater, you don't think about those things.

The weather in Missouri is beyond cold. Forty degrees and lower, Caitlin hates the cold weather, having lived in Florida for seven years and California before that.

"Should have worn pajamas instead of just a tank and underwear, silly woman this is St. Louis baby," Randy mutters and Caitlin spins on her heel and narrows her eyes at him.

"You know just for being a smart ass, I am not telling you what you are getting for Christmas. Oh shit, that's in two days. What the hell? How did I miss that?" she stumbles over her words as Randy crawls across the bed over to her and pulls her to lie down next to him.

"Baby chill the fuck out for five seconds. You have time to go shopping, it's a Wednesday morning, and you have time," he whispers and leans down and places his lips against hers before she could protest.

She rolls out from under his when he moves away to breathe and she gets up off the bed and grabs her bag and throws on a pair of lounge pants and a sweater and a pair of slippers. Randy groans and gets up too and slips on a RKO Shirt and Hoodie. Why he wears his own merchandise is beyond any ones recognition.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about earlier?" she questions him as they walk down the stairs and he goes over to the fire place and lights it. He thinks about how to approach the question.

He knows what her concerns will be and she shouldn't have to worry about that. He knows that this won't be a mistake and that it's not too soon.

"Randy?" Caitlin questions when he doesn't say anything for a few minutes. She wonders what he is thinking but doesn't come up with anything important.

"Move in with me," he suddenly blurts out and she stands there staring at him in shock.

"Before you say anything. It's not too soon, hell we have known each other for a long time and we practically live together now. I know you are thinking what happens if things don't' work out but that won't happen. I won't let it happen."

She continues to stare at him with wonder in her eyes; she doesn't know what to say to him. Yes, she would like to live with him and he is right, it wouldn't be much different than what they are doing now.

They are always together, but with her having her own house she could get away and have time to herself once in a while.

"Forget it," he mutters and walks into the kitchen.

She snaps out of her thoughts just as she see's his back proceed into the kitchen. She quickly walks into the kitchen and catches his arm and spins him around, which was harder than it sounds.

She launches herself into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist and he places his hands under her bum to keep her help upright and to not drop her.

He turns his face away from her still thoroughly upset at what just happened moments ago. She turns his face back to hers and she smiles at him and leans down and places her lips upon his.

"Of course I will move in with you but on one condition. I get to keep my house and can go stay there when ever I feel like I am in way over my head and I need a break from male testosterone," she reasons with him and he nods his head.

"Can we wait until we have a longer break because I have a lot of clothes and you have to make room for me?" she asks and he groans.

"Randy you have seen me, I love wearing dresses, and I have at least a hundred of them." She laughs and he rolls his eyes and then sets her on the counter and stands between her legs.

"Sorry for freaking for a moment," he whispers and she sighs and leans up to him and places her lips on his again. He groans and pulls himself closer to her, well closer than he already was.

"We need to get dressed and go get Alanna and then go shopping," she whispers upon his lips and he shakes his head no and pushes his lips against hers.

She moans out into the kiss and he smirks and lifts her up off the counter she can feel him pressed against her and this time she doesn't think she can hold out on him. There is nothing holding her back any ways.

"Upstairs," she whispers and attaches herself to his neck. He moans out when she licks that spot right under his ear and she can feel his pulse quicken among feeling something else harden even more.

He gets to his bedroom door and walks in and places her on the bed and then looks down at her.

"Are you sure?" he asks her and she nods her head and he leans down and slides off her sweater and his hoodie and t shirt.

She slides off her shirt that she was wearing leaving her only in her lounge pants and bottoms. She reaches up and pulls the string on his pants and he takes the hint that she wants them off. He pulls them off leaving him only in his boxers and then he reaches down to pull hers off as well.

"You know that once we do this there is no going back, you will never want another man in your whole entire life?" he tells her with a serious face and then cracks a grin.

"Cocky much?" she teases and he pushes his lower region into hers.

"I think you know exactly how cocky I am," he says and she blushes.

"Make love to me," she whispers and that's exactly what he does. He made her feel things that she had never felt before. He made her feel special and loved. No man, not even Tyler had made her feel this way.

Everything she was feeling is something that she had been missing out on. Every kiss he lied upon her lips, every movement from him made her feel, and that's all she has ever wanted.

Randy was right though, after the feelings he is giving her; she is damn sure that she will never want another man as long as she lived.


	9. Shopping Again

**Another Chappie for you guys because I just felt like editing... Oh and RKO's Wifey joined Twitter. Follow her at SMarieOrton... be nice and don't send her hate tweets cause she is awesome. Alanna is adorable, I finally got to see a picture of her from Randy... Hoping to edit another chappie for you guys today and then I am off to work on my non FanFiction stories, if you like Hollywood Undead, or Avenged Sevenfold, I have Band Fics over on Mibba, I have my username on my profile, check em out.! Oh and yoy guys rock my neon socks off... just saying. **

Caitlin lies there besides Randy taking in what just happened between them. Words can't describe it and saying something right at that moment would ruin the moment. But of course something had to ruin the feeling that they were having. Stupid cell phones.

Randy curses reaching over and grabbing his phone but then he notices that it's Caitlin's phone that is going off and not his. He looks at the number but doesn't recognize it. He hands her the phone and she furrows her eyebrows and answers it anyways.

"Hello?" she breathes into the receiver and her eyes widen when she hears the voice on the other line.

"Tyler, what the hell, how did you get my number and why are you calling me?" She asks clearly UN expecting the call she received. Randy groans and gets up off the bed pulling on a pair of boxers and walking to the bathroom. Caitlin hears the water for the shower turn on and she sighs.

"I need your help," he states simply and she sighs.

"What? I don't have time to deal with you right now," she tells him and he groans.

"I am in jail; I need someone to bail me out, he pleads with her and she laughs.

"What did you do?" she asks him still laughing.

"Kayla is pregnant and her mother pressed charges. Please the bond is twenty thousand and I don't have that kind of money lying around like you do," he pleads with her and she laughs and hangs up the phone.

Bitch move right? Wrong, he knew what he was doing and he should pay the consequences. She turns her phone off so that he can't call again and then wraps the bed sheet around herself and walks to the bathroom where Randy is still taking a shower.

She drops the sheet and opens the door to the shower and climbs in and wraps her arms around Randy's waist and kisses his wet shoulder.

"Mm… What did he want?" Randy asks and turns around to face his beautiful girlfriend.

"Oh just for me to bail him out of jail, nothing special," she replies nonchalantly.

"Nothing special?" he asks and she looks up at his beautiful blue eyes that are swimming with confusion.

"He made his bed and now he has to sleep in it. Having sex with a minor is his own stupidity and I hung up on him anyways. I was done with him the moment he signed the divorce papers," she replies and he smiles at her.

"Enough about him, I just want to move on from that part of my life," she tells him and he nods his head and leans down and places his lips on hers in a very heated/ passionate kiss. She pulls back and grins at him and waves her finger in a no-no motion and he groans.

"Are you kidding me? Randy we just…," She laughs and he looks down and she see's his problem.

"No! We have to finish our shower and get ready and then go get Alanna and then go shopping. We have to call Nathan and ask him to help me pack some of my personal things from the house and then move them over here and gosh we have so much to do today," she tells him and he groans.

"Fine but you owe me for this," he mumbles.

They finish their showers and then get dressed. Caitlin pulls on a pair of jeans and a t shirt that has pink lettering. She hates pink but bought the shirt anyways and accessories to go with it; a pink and black checkered studded belt and a pair of black and pink Nike's.

Normally she dresses more conservative but sometimes she dresses different. Finally she grabs an Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and pulls it on.

Randy watches as his girlfriend dresses in a totally different manner, to be honest he likes it. He likes that she is different than the normal woman that he is always around and that is one of the things that he loves about her.

Randy gets dressed in a pair of jeans and regular shirt and pulls on his RKO hoodie. It was one that he has laying around; well the one he was wearing before he made love to his girlfriend for the first time.

"Babe, I can't find my phone can you call it for me?" Randy asks Caitlin from the doorway of their bedroom and she nods her head and pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials his number.

She hears Adelita's Way playing from his phone and she looks down and see's it blinking from underneath the bed. It was in Randy's pajamas that he was wearing before they… She reaches under and grabs it out and shutting of the song that is playing. She really likes that song, it's called Last Stand.

She had the pleasure to meet the band when they came to RAW, when Superstars was being filmed. They are really nice guys. She remembers the night she met them, the lead singer Rick was hitting on her that night. She also remembers how pissed off Randy was and they weren't even together then.

She stands up and hands Randy his phone and he smirks.

"What?" she asks him confused.

"Nothing, I was just enjoying the view," he states and she rolls her eyes and turns to walk out of the bedroom door.

"Coming, lover boy?" she asks and he nods his head and follows her down the stairs.

She grabs the keys to her car off the bar as Randy grabs his keys to his Hummer at the same time.

"You are not driving, you drive all the time," she tells him and he groans and drops his keys and mutters something about her tiny car. She smiles at him sweetly and leans up and kisses him on the lips and quickly pulls away.

She hurriedly walks out of the house when she see's the look on his face. One of annoyance, he hates when she teases him. One day he is going to get her back for all of the teasing she has been doing to him.

She gets in her car and patiently waits for Randy to finish locking the house and come to the car. When he finally does he has a smirk on his face, it seems like he always has a smirk on his face. Maybe he is so used to it that he doesn't even realize he has one.

He gives her the directions to Samantha's apartment so that they can pick up Alanna. When they get there she decides to wait in the car to keep an argument from coming up. Samantha knows that Caitlin and Randy are together now and she blames her for the ending of their relationship.

Randy comes back to the car empty handed with a pissed of expression on his face. He gets in the car and slams the door.

"Randy are you ok?" Caitlin questions him and he groans and leans forward rubbing his hands along his face.

"Yeah, Samantha is being a bitch and won't let me have her until Friday, she said something about classes and some shit. I don't get to see her until Christmas; which is…never mind," he rants and Caitlin grabs his hand and laces his fingers with hers.

"Don't get worked up over it, just let it go and think about when you get to see her. It will be all the more special, it is Christmas." She tells him and he sighs and pulls her face to his and whispers, "thank you," and lays a small kiss on her cheek.

Shopping was fun. Caitlin got to help Randy choose things for Alanna and help him get stuff for the guys. Shopping for him was the hard part. What do you get for someone who has everything?

He said that he didn't want anything that her love and being with him was enough but she knew better than that. She waits until he walks away to another part of the store they are in and she calls John. He picks up after a few rings.

"Caitlin?" John questions and she laughs.

"Ugh yeah, you have caller ID you knew it was me when you answered John," she laughs again and he laughs too.

"Yeah, but you never call me so I was a little bit shocked," he retorts and she sighs getting down to what she called him for.

"I am stuck, I need to find Randy something for Christmas and I don't know what he wants because he won't tell me." She groans and he laughs.

"He wants you," he states simply and she furrows her eye brows.

"He has me…," she replies in a duh tone.

"No, he _wants you_. Like want you in that way…," he says groaning, almost as if it pained him to say that.

"Wait, he didn't tell you, I thought he would have called you. Never mind, thanks Cena." She says and hangs up the phone.

She feels someone come and wrap their arms around her waist, she looks down and see's tattoos but not any that she recognizes. She spins around throwing the mans arms off of her and her mouth drops at who she see's standing in front of her.

"Holy sweet Baby Jesus," she whispers to her self as she see's someone she hasn't seen since she was 16 years old. One of her best friends growing up, Jorel Decker also know as J- Dog from Hollywood Undead.

"No, not Jesus just Jay," he laughs and she throws herself into his arms and hugs him.

"Oh my gosh! Jay how the hell have you been, well I know that answer. In a band, dude that is awesome," she rambles and hears someone clear their throat behind her.

She spins and see's Randy standing there with his eye brow raised and then she notices that Jay's arms are still around her. She pulls herself loose and grabs Randy's hand and pulls him towards her.

"Jorel this is Randy; my boyfriend," she introduces them.

"Randy this is Jay AKA my best friend when I was 16," she tells him and Jorel mocks hurt.

"Was your best friend? Who is it now, and how could you replace me?" he cries and she laughs at him.

"Randy is my best friend Jay, he has been for the past year. He is my soul mate. He made me realize that Tyler was an asshole and I can't thank him enough," She says and Jorel eyes up Randy.

"Surprised you didn't know that when you got with him," Jay mutters and she sighs.

"Ok that is fair, but I loved him and then I started noticing things and found out he was cheating and he is in jail now so I don't have to worry about him," she tells him and Jay nods his head.

"Anyways well I have to go… we have a signing in Best Buy in a little bit, when you come back to Cali, look me up," he says and walks off.

Weird, but then Caitlin turns towards Randy and see's the look on his face; one of annoyance.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks him and he shakes his head at her.

"Nothing," he lies through his teeth. In all honesty he didn't like another man being affectionate with her, even though it was harmless.

"Right… well we need to finish shopping…," she trails off and Randy shakes his head remembering something she told him a while back. _My first time was with my best friend, Jorel."_

Randy sighs and remembers that she is with him and that if she didn't love him then she wouldn't be with him. He pulls her to him and leans down and places his lips on hers and gives her possibly one of the most love filled kisses he has ever given her.

She gasps for breath a little bit later and looks around and see's that they have an audience and she blushes.

"Let's go…," he mutters and they start towards the exit.

"You know that I have no feelings for him other than brotherly or friend wise, right?" she asks when they get to her car. He nods his head and puts the bags in the car.

Next stop take everything home and start moving room in his closet so he can put her clothes in there.

Step one of the moving in process. Step two, christening all the rooms in the house. How he is going to love that.

"You realize you just said all of that out loud, right?" she asks him and he blushes. Wait, Randy Orton, Legend Killer and Viper blushing. What has this girl done to him?


	10. Christmas And New Years

Randy watched as his daughter ran in circles around his living room. He didn't know what had gotten into her. One minute she was sitting there playing with the baby doll Caitlin bought her and the next she was a rowdy rambunctious little shit.

He watched as she came to a halt at the foot of the stairs and raised her arms up in the air and he leans over farther and see's girlfriend and love of his life standing there and bends down to pick up Alanna.

Alanna giggles as Caitlin places a kiss on the little girl cheek. Randy notices that she is wearing his Christmas gift to her. He bought her a Heart Key Charm necklace from Tiffany & Co. That is such a cliché thing to do, right? Buy something from Tiffany's and just be done with it. Caitlin didn't think so; it wasn't so much about where he bought it but the reason behind it.

She could care less about the finer things in life. She would be happy if she had that regular job or be a stay at home Mom. She would be happy to have a small house; one where it was surrounded by a picket fence. A place where she could watch as her children grow up, where she never has to worry about them.

"Babe, are you just going to stand there staring at the wall all day or are you going to come in here and socialize with everyone else?" Randy chuckles and Caitlin snaps her head towards his and notices his Mother and Father along with his brother and sister sitting on the couches and chairs with grins on their faces.

"Randy have you…," Nathan trails off and Randy shoots a glare his way silently telling him to shut his mouth.

"No," Randy answers and then looks over at his girlfriend who is playing with his daughter not paying attention to them.

"I don't think she would be ready for that and if you say something to her I will kill you." Randy mutters and Nate sits back in the chair.

"So Caitlin, have you and my brother sealed the deal yet?" Nathan asks smirking at his brother. Randy rolls his eyes and leans up and smacks him upside the head.

"Maybe… maybe not," she replies also rolling her eyes and then going back to playing with Alanna.

"You know if he ain't doing his job properly you can always come be with me," he retorts smugly and Randy narrows his eyes at him.

"No thanks… I prefer banging strait men." She laughs and a chorus of 'burns' go around the living room.

"Bitch," he mutters and she shoots her head up glares at him.

"Child in the room,"

Nathan laughs and then apologizes.

"So how do you like Legacy?" Bob; Randy's dad asks Caitlin.

"It's ok; it's nice not to be sitting behind four walls all the time. I like standing there watching the crowd and seeing all the signs. Most of them say Orton sucks but that's just because they believe the façade that he puts up out there." She replies and tells them about some of the signs, especially the 'Marry Me' ones. They never fail to make her laugh.

"She isn't messing dude… she got Bret to go and get one of the girls who had the sign and bring back for me to meet." Randy laughs after Nathan basically called her a liar.

"That girl was crying and everything and then she kissed him on the cheek and he signed her poster for her." Caitlin adds after that.

"Wow never knew you were so loved bro. I though everyone hated you." Nathan teases and Randy rolls his eyes at him and then lays a now sleeping Alanna in her play pin. He motions for everyone to move into the kitchen.

"Please I have my own little groupie too…," he trails off and his mother; Elaine looks at him like he is on something.

"Randal Keith Orton… did you just admit to cheating on your girlfriend?" She scolds him and both Randy and Caitlin burst out laughing while the rest of them give them confused looks.

"Why are you laughing?" Becky asks sitting down next to her father.

"I am not cheating on Caitlin; she is my groupie. She has been _in love_ with me since she was I joined the business." Randy says and everyone starts questioning her.

She answers question after question and waits for Randy to interrupt them but he never does. He sits back and watches them interrogate her and smiles at her when she shoots him evil glares. Once they stop talking she sits back in her chair and motions for Randy to come closer to her.

When he does she grabs both sides of his head and pulls him just so that she can feel his breath over her lips and she whispers, "payback is a bitch," and then ghostly rubs her lips against his and pulls away.

"That's not fair babe, I didn't do anything." Randy complains because he knows what he payback is going to be.

"Exactly," she states simply and places a smug look on her face.

"I knew it! You two have sealed the deal." Nathan laughs and Randy scowls at him for placing his business out there in front of their parents and his little sister.

Caitlin blushes and Randy smiles at her and grabs her hand in his and places a kiss on the top of it.

"No sucking up," she mutters and he groans.

"Baby are you serious?" he asks and she shakes her head yes.

"Oh dude she is so cock blocking you… this is too funny. Not once has a chick ever said No to you. Ha Caitlin has your ass whipped," Nathan laughs, making fun of his older brother.

Randy chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, basically telling his family that he didn't care. Caitlin leans over and places a kiss on his cheek and the whole family awe's and he blushes.

"So what are you guy's plans when you come back home?" Elaine asks and Randy looks at Caitlin and smiles at her, which isn't un-common with him. It seems like he is always smiling these days.

"Well, Caitlin has agreed to move in with me and we are bringing some of her stuff here and that's about it. We might take a little trip to California for a couple of days and then come back home. I am trying to convince Samantha to let me take Alanna with me this time but that seems almost impossible." Randy tells them and they start a conversation around that.

This Christmas for Caitlin means a lot to her, she is spending it with someone she loves and who loves her back. She hasn't had that since she lived with her family in California.

For Randy this Christmas is special, for once he gets to spend time with all of his family and is able to have a some what normal day. Christmas hasn't felt this special to him since he was a young kid. He loves the feeling that is radiating off his family and he loves how they have taken to his girlfriend; his future.

Caitlin and Randy have been back on the road for almost five days again. They left Missouri the Sunday morning after Christmas to make it to RAW on time. They ended the Kofi/ Randy feud which Randy was happy about and Kofi even apologized again and this time Randy listened to him and forgave him.

They are now doing a story line where Legacy splits up but now Randy is going against Sheamus for the championship. The title match is scheduled for Valentines Day and it is unscripted, meaning that there is no set winner. You go over the rules of the match, No matter what happens in the match both participants are to still have a professional relationship afterwards. Meaning No Hard Feelings.

That doesn't set too well with Stephan aka Sheamus. He is pissed that might have to give up the title that he 'rightfully' earned. He didn't earn anything, sure he is a good wrestler but there are better wrestlers Randy being one of them.

"Randy you have to get out of here, I have a meeting to get ready for and I can't have you distracting me." Caitlin laughs pushing her very touchy feely boyfriend out of her office door.

Randy pulls her to him and leans down and places his lips on hers but before anything real can happen someone pulls him arm and he turns and see's both his and Caitlin's boss standing there.

Caitlin blushes and Randy stands straight and all his playfulness disappears.

"Mr. McMahon," Randy nods his head towards the much older man.

"Caitlin… Randy," he clears his throat and motions for both of them to come fully into Caitlin's temporary office.

"Now both of you know that the match that takes place next month is unscripted but there are limits Randy, I know how you get with unscripted matches and I don't want you going over board. This isn't going to be like the match you had with John." Vince tells them, well mostly tells Randy. Randy nods his head at him boss telling him that he understands.

"I also came down here to tell Caitlin that your meeting got cancelled. She said that she figured out what she wanted to talk to you about. Also to let you two know that everyone is going back to their rooms and going out later." He says and then gets up out of the chair he sat in and walks out of the office.

They both grab their things and head out the car that Caitlin rented and Randy groans when he gets in the passenger side. He still hates riding in small cars; he would rather be in a Hummer. It's a man vehicle.

"Oh quit your whining you won't be in here but for five minutes," Caitlin laughs and he slumps in his seat.

They get to the hotel and Randy rushes out, not because of the car but because the long line of screaming fans that are there. They are always outside a hotel when they find out where they are staying. Sometimes it gets annoying but some of the others like it. Not saying that Randy doesn't appreciate his fans just that sometimes he wants to relax after a hard day of practice or a match and with the fans stopping you it's not possible.

Randy waits outside the hotel doors as Caitlin hands the keys to the car to valet and when she gets close enough to him he pulls her through the doors of the hotel away from all the screaming. She laughs a little at the flustered look on his face and pulls his hand and he walks with her to the elevator.

When they get in the elevator he pushes her up against the wall in the back and attaches his lips to her neck. She can't help but to moan when he tongue trails that sweet spot right under her ear. He starts sliding his hand up her thigh and inching it higher and higher and as her reaches the top of her panties the elevator dings.

He groans and pulls away from her and she opens her eyes and gasps when she see's that they had an audience.

"Can't you two wait until you get to your room to do that stuff?" John teases and Randy groans and moves his hand and buries his face into Caitlin's neck.

"Um… so we are just going to go to our room now, it was uh nice to see everyone." Caitlin stutters out looking at least fifty percent of the WWE superstars standing there. No sooner than they got out of the elevator and half way through the crowd Randy gets his arm tugged on and he turns and see's Anthony standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Getting Lucky I see… but can't it wait? Its New Years Eve dude, come out with us tonight." He states and he turns and looks at Caitlin and then back to Anthony.

"Dude, I have gone out every night with you guys, I think tonight needs to be about just me and Caitlin. Maybe tomorrow night but this is our first one _together _and I want to spend it _together,_" Randy tells him and he winks at Caitlin.

"No go for Orton… that girl got his ass whipped." Ted says out loud and his wife who is in his arms back hands him on the stomach. Caitlin laughs and pulls Randy's arm and he turns towards her and starts walking with her but not before yelling out, "duty calls."

They hear cat calls and such as they get to their hotel room and he throws off his jacket as he enters the room. He looks over at the clock and notices its five minutes New Years. He walks to the balcony and pulls the double doors open and steps outside.

He stands there a moment and then he feels arms wrap around his waist and then a set of lips on his bare shoulder.

"I love you," he states spinning around and she smiles lovingly up at him.

"I love you too," she tells him and he smiles and then he hears the count down begin.

"5...4...3...2...1,"

He leans down and places his lips upon the one girl who he would give up everything for. The one girl he knows will be with him through out anything that may come his or her way. The one girl that he loves. The one he cherishes. The one he hopes to marry some day. And one day soon he hopes.


	11. Promise

**Really guys you are so effing amazing. I can't thank you enough for the reviews and for everyone who is favoriting this and reading it. If your not already go check out my girl simpleehopee's stories, she is just effing amazing. **

Houston, Texas… Valentines Day. Weather is crap but what else is there to expect from Texas. The weather there is either too hot or too cold, never in between.

Randy gently gets out of the bed after unwrapping himself from his sleeping girlfriends arms and pulls on a pair of jogging shorts and a hoodie. He needs to go to the gym and work out before he dies. Ok well maybe not die but he hasn't worked out all that week and his muscles are in dyer need of it.

Walking out of the hotel room he silently shuts the door after leaving a note on his pillow for his love when ever she wakes up. He turns when the door latches shut and jumps in fright when he see's someone standing there. He didn't hear anyone come down the hallway but then again he wasn't paying attention or didn't think anyone would be out there at five in the morning.

"Mark," Randy states simply to the older and very mature wrestler standing in front of him. He nods his head at one of him mentors and walks down the hallway. There is a mutual respect for those two men. A respect where no words are needed when they see each other.

Randy decides to take the stairs instead of the elevator to go to the gym to work out. He runs into Ted when he gets to the door of the Gym. They talk for a minute before Randy whines about getting in to the gym.

Ted laughs at him and opens the door and joins him in there. They both work out for an hour and a half and then take a break for some water.

Randy decides that was all that he could handle for the time being and head out of the gym and back up the stairs so he can be with the one he loves, but not before taking a shower.

He gets in the room and takes notice that she is still sleeping, so quietly he gets a muscle shirt and another pair of running shorts and takes them in the bathroom with him. He relaxes as the hot water beats down around him. He thinks of what is coming in the day and to be honest he is scared as hell.

He finishes his shower and turns off the water and then proceeds to do his business and get dressed. He walks out of the bathroom with a regenerated smile on his face and he looks at his girlfriend sleeping peacefully in the bed that they share.

He loves that woman more than he ever thought possible. Some people describe their love as a fairy tale, not him. What he feels for Caitlin is much more than some little story that someone came up with for little kids.

He loves her like he has never loved any woman before. She completes him; she makes him feel things in himself that he has never felt before. He loves her, as simple as that.

He walks over to his side of the bed and gets in and lays there until he feels Caitlin start to stir. He smiles at her lovingly when she opens her eyes and looks at him with one of the same smiles that he is giving her. One of pure affection.

Caitlin lays there looking into her loves beautiful blue eyes. That man has some of the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen. There is something about when she is with Randy that completes her.

She feels things for him that she never felt when she was with someone else. To put it simply she loves him, she never thought that she would feel the way she does. When he isn't around her, her heart aches for him to be next to her.

She is scared of not being with him and that is why she was so hesitant to be with him but now she see's that she made the right choice.

"Morning," Randy whispers and leans over and places a kiss on her lips. She smiles into the kiss and gently pushes him off of her. He raises an eyebrow she tells him that she has to pee.

"Ruin the moment," he chuckles and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I got to do what I got to do… I don't want to pee the bed," she chuckles and rolls her self out of the bed. She gasps when the cold air hits her and then she remembers that she is not wearing any clothes and she blushes and grabs Randy's dress shirt off the floor next to her bed.

She runs in to the bathroom and does her business and brushes her teeth and hair and then walks back out into the bedroom and see's Randy sprawled across the bed with a smile on his face, but it's not one of those genuine smiles that he has all the time. This one tells her that he has something up his sleeve and she isn't sure that it is a good thing.

She narrows her eyes at him and saunters over to him and he lies on his back as she straddles his waist.

"You're hiding something," she states and leans down and places her lips ghostly over his.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" she asks him and he shakes his head no.

"You do look very sexy wearing just my shirt," he smirks and she moves back up so she is sitting up strait.

"No changing the subject, what are you hiding from me?" she asks again and he sits up and grabs her waist and slides her to his side and he gets up off the bed.

"You will have to wait and see, love. Until then I want you to take a shower and get dressed and meet me downstairs in an hour." He tells her and walks to her and places a small kiss on her lips and then walks out of the room leaving her stunned.

She decided to do what he said because she wants to know what the hell he is doing. She grabs her over night bag and takes it into the bathroom with her and takes a shower. She usually doesn't like to take showers but sometimes it's a must. Baths are her favorite, that way she can relax and soak in smelly oils and feel refreshed when she steps out of the water.

She finishes her shower and wraps one of the large fluffy towels around her and steps out of the stall and onto the cold tiled floor. She hisses and stands there adjusting to the coldness and then wraps her hair in another towel and then wipes the mirror clean of the perspiration and fogginess.

She rubs some moisturizer on her face and her arms and then walks into the room and gasps when she see's someone sitting on her bed. She pulls the towel closer to her body and then lets out a sigh of relief when she see's its just Randy sitting on the bed.

"Jesus Christ Randy, give a girl a heart attack," she scolds him and walks over to him when he motions for her to come forth. He pats a spot on the bed next to him and she sits down and he hands her a package.

She looks at the label and see's that it is from California and she smiles widely as she opens it up. Inside the box is a pair of ruby earring, a ruby tennis bracelet and a ruby necklace.

She smiles at the note that is attached inside the box. This particular gift is from her parents, they tell her that they miss her and hope to see her soon.

The other box that is on the bed is much bigger and she opens it to reveal a white strapless dress and pair of red pumps. In a smaller box inside she opens it to reveal a ruby eternity ring. She reads the note and it's from her brother and all of the crew in Huntington.

They tell her how much they love her and stuff and she smiles at the letter with tears in her eyes. No sooner than the tears fall Randy wipes them away.

"Don't cry… call them later but for now I need you get even more beautiful that you already are so that we can leave the hotel. Because I sure as hell am not letting you out of the room like that," he says and kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

She groans and pulls herself of the bed and goes into her luggage and pulls out a pair of red lace boy shorts and a white strapless lace bra and pulls them over her body. She moisturizes herself and then decides to let her hair out of the towel and brush it. She decides to let is curl on its own and then pulls on the dress that she assumes Val picked out for her.

After she gets dressed she walks into the bathroom and lightly puts on some face powder and some mascara and puts some blush on and then puts all the stuff back in her over night bag. She puts on her luggage when she walks out of the bathroom. She pulls on the heels that are sitting on the bed and then puts on the jewelry that her family sent to her and then stands in front of the long mirror that is inside the tiny closet.

She admires her look, not being conceited or anything but she thinks she looks beautiful. She runs her fingers through her hair and likes the ways the curls went today and then grabs her clutch, keys, and cell phone off the dresser and leaves the hotel room.

Randy waits down in the lobby for his girlfriend to come down, he knows that she thinks he is hiding something from her. He is but it's nothing big, well it is sort of big but not huge. Proposing to her would be huge but he isn't doing that, it is way too soon in their relationship for that. Sure he wouldn't mind marrying her but it's still too soon.

He watches as she walks out of the elevator and towards him, he smiles at her and she smiles back at him. He laces his fingers with hers as they meet in the middle of the lobby. He leans down and places a small but sensual kiss on her lips. He hears the people in the lobby clapping and Caitlin blushes.

He pulls her along into the waiting car and tells the driver to go to the arena where the show is being held that night. He hopes like hell everything goes as planned when they arrive.

They arrive at the arena and he grins when he see's his one of his closest friends standing out side the arena. He doesn't get to see him much considering he is on another brand. The car pulls to a stop and Randy gets out of the car and waits for Caitlin to follow and he pulls her close to him. He wraps his arm around her and walks towards his friend.

"Hennigan," Randy says and un-wraps his arms from around Caitlin to give a hug to his friend. They do those manly hug things and then John motions towards Caitlin and she steps forward and introduces herself.

"Got you a nice one, I saw her on RAW one night. I bet he conned you into wearing that tiny little outfit didn't he?" John asks her and she nods her head.

"Always did have a thing for legs Orton," John states and Randy rolls his eyes.

"So uh everything is set and all you have to do is your part," John tells Randy and he nods his head. John opens the door and Randy pulls Caitlin to him.

"The show is about to start so you need to hurry up and get your ass in gear," John tells him and Randy chuckles and leads Caitlin to the locker room area.

"Randy what is going on?" Caitlin asks him and he places a finger over her lips and then moves it and places his lips on hers.

"You will find out soon enough, be patient," he whispers and then pulls her into the Legacy locker room.

He watches her as she watches him change into his wrestling gear and he smirks at her when he catches her gaze and she blushes.

"Like what you see?" he beams and she smirks at him, "you know I do.," she states simply and walks over to him and grabs the bottle of baby oil off the bench next to him. He sits down on the bench already knowing what she is about to do and he groans when her slick fingers rub along his body.

"Hey what the hell?" Comes a voice from the doorway just after Caitlin squats down in front of Randy to put some oil on his thighs. To someone from the outside it looks like she is giving him sexual favors.

"Don't be jealous that you can't have my girl rubbing oil on you Runnels." Randy laughs and Caitlin stands up and grabs a towel to wipe her hands off.

"Finish making yourself all slick because we have five minutes until we go out." Cody tells him and Randy nods his head and Caitlin finishes covering him with the oil as he stands up and laces his boots. He watches as she washes off her hands and then he grabs them when she is done.

They walk to the curtain and then his music starts playing and he glances over and see's what he has been hiding from her, well one of the things. When they get down the ramp and into the ring he stops her and lifts her into his arms and places her on the turnbuckle and grabs a microphone.

"So all day you have been wondering what I am hiding from you and I want to tell you in front of everyone." He tells her and she looks at him with wide eyes. He knows that he is breaking character but Vince has already approved it so he doesn't care.

"Ok so I did something that I said I would do but sort of in reverse. I flew your family out here to spend Valentines Day with you." He states first and then points into the crowd where her mother, father, brother and his band with their girlfriend and/or wives sat. Caitlin looks at him with tears in her eyes and leans down and kisses him.

He pulls back and motions that he has something else planned. He motions for Ted to come forward and he hands him the item and Randy turns back towards his girlfriend.

"The second thing I have been hiding from you is something that I wanted to give you," He says and then opens the box in front of him.

"Randy are you…?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"No, but this is my promise that I intend on making you my wife someday. I love you and I can't imagine not spending the rest of my life with you. So what do you say, do you accept my promise?" he asks and she nods her head and he slides the 18K diamond ring on her finger.

He lifts her off the turnbuckle and gives her a sweet passionate kiss and then sends her out of the ring, making her promise that she will stay behind the barrier for his match because he doesn't want her getting hurt.

The bell rings as Sheamus enters and Randy waists no time going after him, after all this is a championship match. Randy is vicious throughout the whole entire match. He made Ted and Cody promise not to interfere because if he wins this he wanted it to be on his own. He glances out to the crowd when he knows Sheamus is down and he catches the eye of his beloved.

He grins at her and turns back to Sheamus but he is not in the ring. Randy turns and looks for him but can't seem to find him and then he feels something hit him in the back of the head. He is knocked groggy for a few seconds and then gets up and glares at the man standing in front of him.

He decides that he will do whatever it takes to win this match, no matter who he has to go through to get it. He lunges at the man before him and takes him down throwing lefts and rights and Sheamus keeps blocking.

Randy jumps up and then saunters down into his viper like striking pose. He beats his fists on the mat and waits for the Irish man to stand up. When he does Randy strikes with the RKO. He hits it and Sheamus hit's the mat and Randy covers him for the three count.

"And your new WWE Champion Randy Orton," he hears Justin say into the microphone and then feels someone in his arms. He looks down with wide eyes as he see's Caitlin standing there and then see's a furious red head behind her. He pushes her behind him as the man glares down at him.

"That belt is mine Orton… I will have it back," Sheamus says and then jumps out of the ring. Randy watches as he walks up the ramp and he motions for Cody and Ted to make sure he isn't coming back.

Randy spins around and grabs Caitlin into his arms, not really worried about anything else other than his love and his championship.

"Now I have two of the three best things in the world," He states and then leans her backwards and kisses her like he has never before.

When he comes up for air she asks him what the other thing is and his immediate response is, "my little girl." He has everything he needs in life at that moment the only thing missing is Alanna and he sure in hell is hoping that he will have her soon.


	12. Torture

***GASP* An update, I know I suck but so much crap has been going on and I took a break and it was hard to get back in the swing of things. This story has been finished for a while so I don't know why I didn't edit this one to pass the time but I didn't and I am sorry. **

**Thanks to Sonib89 and Bingobaby for the comments... working on another chappie right now and will have it up in a few mins... xoxo Peace, Love, and Cuppycakes AND go check out ma girl xAznLuv's stories if you haven't already. She is AWESOME... like the Miz but better!**

"You're such an asshole," She yells walking out of their home and down the pathway and over to _her_ house. She hears him chuckle from the door way and she spins around on her heel and flips him the bird. He continues to laugh and she doesn't see anything funny about the situation.

What situation that it? She had just come home from the grocery store, seeing as there was hardly any food in the house and she walked in the door and seen him talking on the phone. Normally she wouldn't eaves drop on him but something told her this was one conversation that she needed to hear.

"Yeah… I miss you too… What? Of course she doesn't know… yeah she is here now… No I can't do that… well yeah I love her… Because I am not ready to tell her… No I am not… That doesn't matter to me… Yeah ok, I love you too bye…"

Now only hearing that would make you wonder and when she asked him about it he was hesitant and plain flat out lied to her.

"I was talking to Becky," is all he said and she doesn't believe him and calls him out on it. Arguments arise and she storms out of the house.

"For The love of God… I was talking to Becky about something I was going to talk to you about. I can't talk about it now because I am not sure that we are ready for that yet. Just believe me when I tell you that I am not cheating on you and I was in fact talking to my sister," He groans from the doorway and she rolls her eyes at him and still walks over to her house.

"Caitlin Nicole Sanders!" Randy yells and she stops and turns around and comes face to face with his bare chest. He lifts her face so that she is looking him in the eyes and she smacks his hand away from her and continues to walk away, that is until she is hoisted in the air and thrown over his shoulders.

He spins around and walks back towards their house and he sets her down on the couch and she tries to get up but he reprimands her there.

"Fucking listen to me for five seconds," he growls at her. She shrinks back in the couch and sighs.

"I am not cheating on you. I will never cheat on you. That ring on your finger proves my faith and loyalty in what we have," he tells her and then sits next to her.

"Sorry." She sighs and leans into him.

"It is still hard for me to trust that part. What was I supposed to think with only hearing one side of the conversation?" She whispers into his chest and he nods his head but she can't see that.

"Love you," he whispers in her ear and she looks up at him and tells him the same.

Weeks have passed and Caitlin and Randy are back to normal and haven't had an argument since that day. Randy also convinced Samantha to let him bring Alanna on tour with him for two weeks.

That was on of the most exhausting and most exhilarating things in the whole world. On one level having her on tour with him was a blessing but then it was a hassle; having a child and getting up early every morning and most of the time having a flight to the next city is crazy.

They are back home for two days and then back to another show. The came back to bring Alanna home. As much as Randy wanted to keep her with him on tour he couldn't as they were leaving for tour over seas. He doesn't want to expose her to that much controversy.

"Randal Keith Orton!" Caitlin yells up the stairs as she stands in the doorway with all the luggage and holding Alanna in her arms.

Randy had just walked in the house and left her to do everything. He comes down the stairs closing his phone and putting in his pants pocket.

"Shit," he curses and runs over to her and grabs Alanna out of her arms and places her on the living room floor.

"Sorry, I had to take that call; it was Steph making sure that we know our schedule and the new story line that is taking place."

"Yeah yeah just get the bags into the wash room so I can do out laundry please." She tells him and he nods his head.

He gets all the stuff in the wash room and she starts going through it separating their dry clean only things from the stuff that they can wash and she starts a load of colors and then walks in to the kitchen and pulls out something to eat for the three of them.

She walks into the living room and see's Randy on the floor playing with his little girl and a pang of hurt and jealousy runs through her. Why is she feeling jealous over the father daughter bond that is taking place?

Maybe because somewhere she wishes that she and Randy had their own child to do that with. She loves Alanna don't get that wrong but she wishes that it was her who had her and not her mother.

She is 26 years old and she has always wanted to have a baby by then but when she was with Tyler she got put on the IUD so that she couldn't get pregnant… it was his request because he didn't want to have children at that point in time. She has been debating on whether or not to take it out and just use traditional birth control.

"Baby stop thinking so hard, your brain might explode," Randy chuckles from the floor as she stands their staring off into space. She sits down on the couch and smiles at him.

"What's got your brain working over time?" He asks and gets up off the floor and sits on the coffee table in front of her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about going off the IUD and moving over to something different." She replies and he looks at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What the hell is that?" He asks and she sighs and explains to him what it is and what it does and he groans.

"What?" She asks and he shakes his head.

"This whole time we could have been with out protection and…" He starts and she rolls her eyes.

"I was only on it because Tyler wanted me on it and now I don't know if I want to come off of it or not. I wanted to talk to you about it first." She tells him and he thinks back to the day when she thought he was cheating on her.

"Oh you remember when you called me an asshole for cheating on you when I was talking to Becky?" He asks and she nods her head but she wanted to forget that day.

"I know you only heard one side of the conversation but what we were talking about is kind of what we are talking about now. I had asked her what she thought of us possibly having a baby and if she thought it was too soon and then you came home and she heard and kept asking. I was kind of scared to know what your reaction would be and if you would think that I was crazy and shit like that." He says and her eyes widen.

Now she feels like a complete bitch for getting pissy with him and accusing him of cheating.

"I do want children Randy, but I want to wait a while. I know that you are thinking 'Is she saying this because she can't trust me and think that I will leave her' and the answer is no. I know that we are mentally and physically ready but I don't want to have a baby before I am married. And no that does not mean you are going to rush out and propose to me just because." She tells him and he stands up and pulls her into a standing position.

He leans down and places a short and sweet kiss on her lips and murmurs that he loves her. She smiles at him lovingly and then they hear a cry beneath them.

"Lana baby no you can't pull the kitty's tail." Randy laughs and reaches down and pulls Patches into his arms. Patches is Alanna's kitten that she just had to have when John took her with him shopping so that Randy and Caitlin could have some alone time.

He came back with a light orange and white stripped kitten and the carrier and a happy little girl in his arms that day.

What John, Ted, and Cody wouldn't do for that little girl? She has them wrapped around her little finger. Hell she even has Randy wrapped around her little finger, as much as he tries to not spoil her he gives in to her all the time.

He chuckles when the kitten starts purring and then he remembers that he is wearing a black shirt and immediately puts in back on the floor. Alanna crawls back over to the kitten and starts to pet. No sooner than Randy sits on the couch the doorbell rings and he groans and gets up to answer it.

It was his ex wife, he didn't think she would be around this early to pick Alanna up but he doesn't let it bother him.

"Samantha," he states and opens the door wider letting her inside. When she walks into the living room she scowls in Caitlin's direction but she doesn't let it get to her. She knows that Sam still thinks that she is the reason for their relationship ending.

Alanna giggles and coo's from the floor unaware of the tension that just bestowed itself in the room.

"You know you can stop glaring at my girlfriend…" Randy says and sits down back besides Caitlin.

"Looks like she is more than a girlfriend to me." Sam retorts noticing the ring that is placed on her ring finger.

"Took you long enough to notice it. I did it on live television and it's not an engagement ring but you don't need to know that." He replies back at her.

She groans and grabs Alanna's suitcase and diaper bag and then screeches when she see's that Lana is playing with a kitten.

"What the hell is that?" She bellows and Randy shrugs his shoulders.

"She wanted it and John bought it for her." He says and gets up off the couch and picks up the kitten and puts it in the carrier.

Alanna lets out a squeal when she see's her mother and crawls over to her. She can walk but loves to crawl everywhere. Silly little girl. Samantha leans down and picks her up and Alanna places a kiss on her mom's cheek.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a kitten Randy; I can't have pets unless I pay a fee." She tells him and he sighs.

"I will pay the damn fee; just let her keep the damn cat." He huffs and she rolls her eyes and starts walking towards the door. Randy leans over and places a kiss on Caitlin's cheek and then grabs the carrier and take Lana's suitcase from his ex wife and walks out the door.

"I know you don't like me and think that it was my fault for him to leave you but it really wasn't. I was married at that time. I can't say that I regret my decision to be in a relationship with Randy knowing that you are still in love with him. I don't want you to hate me and it cause problems between you two. I love Randy and I plan on being here for as long as he wants me to." Caitlin tells Samantha and she sighs and nods her head.

It really is hard to hate someone that you can obviously see has a good soul and loves Randy and she can see that she loves her daughter.

"I see that and I am sorry fore being a bitch to you. I promise to try and be nicer and stop trying to keep Alanna away from Randy because I was misjudging you." She tells her and Caitlin smiles at her and then leans over and places a kiss on Alanna's cheek.

Samantha holds her arms open as much as she could sort of asking Caitlin for a forgiveness hug and Caitlin laughs and steps into the hug.

"Whoa what did I miss?" Came from the door way and Caitlin smirks at him.

"Guess you came in a minute too late and you won't find out what happened now will you."

He groans and walks all the way in the house and throws himself down on the couch. Samantha leaves the house and Caitlin stands there with her hands on her hips staring at him and biting her lower lip.

"Randy!" She says and smacks him on the butt but instead of answering her he moans and she rolls her eyes.

He rolls over so that he is lying on his back and he beckons her forward. She slowly leans towards him and screams when he grabs her and pulls him fully on top of him.

"Do you have to torture me?" He groans and she giggles, "It passes the time." He smirks at her and then an idea pops in his head.

"You know what else passes the time?" He asks and she shakes her head no but still knows what he is about to say.

"You… me… bed… upstairs… now." He says and she giggles and gets up off him when he lets her go and she runs up the stairs stripping off her clothes as she goes.

She stands next to the bed in just her underwear and waits for him to come up there and she reaches in the bed side table and pulls something out. No sooner that she did he walks in the room with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Hand cuffs? Really?" He asks and she nods her head and he walks over to her and grabs them out of her hands and gently picks her up and lays her in the middle of the bed and before she can protest he locks the handcuffs around her wrist and ties the silk strings to them so her arms are elevated above her head.

"This shall be very entertaining." He whispers in her ear and she groans.

"No this is going to be torture." She mumbles and he chuckles.

"Pay back is a bitch baby."


	13. Angry

2nd update of the day. Hope you like it!

Tour is nothing but pure hell on one person's body. Every day the guys have a match and every single day they are in a different city. And every single day they get grumpier and make you want to smack the taste out of their mouths.

Caitlin has been stressing out for the simple fact that not only is she doing the whole Legacy bit but she is also having sessions with almost the whole entire RAW roster while they are over seas. She can't remember who the hell she talked to half the time and sometimes she just wants to end it all and leave the business.

It has become overwhelming and she doesn't know how much longer she can take it. It's not enough that she has to deal with everyone else's problems but deal with hers and Randy's also. He has been the biggest asshole since she has known him.

No one can talk to him. The first week was fine, everything was fine and dandy but then the shows were every single day and he was becoming restless and started snapping at everything. He just started to perform, come to the hotel and take a shower and go to bed. The next day is the same. If you try to talk to him he snaps that persons head off and becomes a total jerk.

Caitlin already isn't sharing a room with him. As much as she loves his persona that he puts on for the fans she hates it when he is using it for real. She can't deal with the hot headed Randy Orton all the damn time.

"Your being a dick to your girl Orton, you need to chill the fuck out for a minute. She already isn't talking to you, hell she isn't even sleeping in the same room as you. If you don't be careful she won't even be living in the same house as you when we get back to the states." Paul scolds Randy and he rolls his eyes.

"You know it and I know it. She put up with this shit when she was with Tyler and she sure as hell isn't going to do it again. No matter how much she loves you she will leave your ass." John tells him and Randy gets up off the bench and storms off.

It's already after the show for the night and the last one for the tour. He walks to the hotel which is just a block away to clear his head. Has he really been that much of a jerk to make his love leave the room?

He hasn't noticed that he was being that way. He has some serious ass kissing to do to make her forgive him. He'll make everyone forgive him.

He walks into the hotel and then over to the clerks counter.

"Can you please give me the key to Dr. Collins room?' He asks the American woman and she types in some things on the computer and looks up at him with sorry eyes.

"We do not have a Dr. Collins staying in this facility." She tells him and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Sanders then?" He asks and she types something else in.

"No sir." She simply states and he groans.

"Try Orton then… I need to talk to her." He tries and again she types something in the computer. She smiles at him and sticks the key card into the machine and hands him the key along with telling him the room number.

He was shocked that Caitlin even used Orton as the name under her registration but then again she probably thought he would never think of that.

He knows that she is still at the Arena because she has a meeting with Vince in about ten minutes. He goes up the elevator and gets out at her floor and finds her room and sticks the key card in and waits for it to flash green.

It finally does and he walks into her room. He looks around and notices that everything is as tidy as his room was until she left and now his looks like a hurricane went through it.

He hears something in the bathroom but he brushes it off as the water running in the toilet or something. This isn't one of the fancier places they have stayed, if anything this hotel is just a random one that Vince picked because the price was probably the cheapest.

He hears something again followed by a groan and then he gets suspicious. Why the hell is he hearing groan coming from the bathroom of his girlfriend's room when she isn't even here?

He walks over to the bathroom and slowly pushes it open and the site confuses him. Caitlin is sitting on the floor with her head over the toilet. Its looks as if she has been there for hours, seeing that she is still in her pajamas.

He guesses he is wrong about her being at work, he didn't see here there but no one said anything about her being gone. He disregards all of that and leans down and grabs her under her legs and back and lifts her into his arms and walks her out of the bathroom.

"Randy?" She questions groggily and he sighs and leans down a bit and places a kiss on her temple.

"Yeah baby I am here." He tells her and lies her down on the bed.

"Get out." She tries to yell and he chuckles.

"I am not kidding get out; I don't want to see you right now." She tries to scold him and he sighs and pushes her over in the bed and gets in next to her.

She tries to scoot away from him but has no luck since she has absolutely no strength in her limbs and she ends up just laying there.

"I am sorry for being an asshole towards you; I didn't realize that I was taking my anger and frustration out on everyone." He tells her and she sighs and tries to move herself closer to him. He catches on to what she is doing and he scoots closer to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks and she groans.

"Food Poisoning… I went to the bar down the street and they were serving chicken something and I wanted to try it and no sooner than I got into the hotel room after leaving I was throwing it back up." She whispers in a coarse voice.

"Baby do you think that it could be something else and not food poisoning?" He asks and she raises her eyebrow.

"No… I am not pregnant… It is food poisoning I have had it before." She tells him and he sighs. He really did wish she was pregnant but he knows that she wants to wait.

"Do you want me to take you to Gabby, I am sure she can fix you right up?" He asks and she groans.

"I don't want to move out of this spot, wait how in the hell did you find my room? I didn't…" She starts but he puts his finger over her lips.

"I tried all the last names I could think of down at the counter and then I tried my last name and then she gave me the key." He says sitting up and pulling her with him.

"No offense babe but you smell really bad." He says and winces when she smacks him. Looks like she gained some of her strength back.

"I would try to take you back to _our_ room but I think you might kill me if you walked in there." He grins and she rolls her eyes.

"Let me guess it looks like Shane went through there?" She asks and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Helms… you know Hurricane." She laughs and he rolls his eyes at her this time.

He gets up off the bed and she pouts and holds her arms out to him.

"You owe me big time. You have a lot of making up to do." She grins and he leans down and picks her up.

"Take me back to our room, I don't really like this one besides it's too close to Ted and Cody and I can hear when Cody brings one of the Columbian girls back." She cringes and Randy smiles at her.

He grabs her phone off the table and tells her to send a text to John telling him to come get her things from the room and bring them back to his for her.

She obliges and does what he asks and the whole time they are walking down the corridor to his room they are getting weird looks and then she remembers what she is wearing and gasps.

"Randy what the hell?" She scolds him and he laughs.

"Baby you're in a t shirt and underwear, everyone here has seen you in less than that so take a chill pill." He chuckles and she buries her face into his chest.

He finally gets to the room and pulls out his key card after setting her down so that she can stand and he puts it in the door. No sooner than the door opens she gasps in horror at the site before her.

He wasn't kidding when he said that a hurricane went through his room. There were clothes strung every where. There was even a pair of his boxers on the lamp shade. What the hell?

She turns around and stares at him with her mouth wide open and he smiles sheepishly.

"You do know that I am not cleaning that up?" She tells him more than asking him. He nods his head and then fully walks into the room and closes the door. He watches as she walks over to the bed and cuddles her self up and he goes into the bathroom and runs a nice warm bath.

He walks back out there to the room and see's that she is still in the same position as when he went to the bathroom in the first place. He walks over to her and pulls her into a sitting position and starts to pull up her top. She stops him with a glare.

"If you think you are about to get frisky with me after the shit you pulled this last week then you are sadly mistaken." She scolds him and he shakes his head no and points to the bathroom.

"Oh…" She mutters and gets up and walks to the bathroom. He has some serious making up to do and not just to her but to all of his friends and co workers too.

Back at home things were a lot better. Caitlin finally forgave Randy for being a douche while on tour and everyone else did too. Since they were on tour for Randy's thirtieth birthday she decided that she was going to give him something that he mentioned he wanted.

She has decided that she is going to get the IUD taken out and let things go from there. If she happens to get pregnant then it is a sign from God that her and Randy are meant to have a child together.

She sighs as she looks up at the building in front of her and she walks in. She has always hated hospitals and swore that she would never step foot in one again. She walks in and cringes at the smell of cleaners and death in the air.

That is one reason why when she decided that she wanted to be a doctor she chose psychology. She didn't want to be one of the doctors that had to choose life or death for someone or be one who wasn't able to save their patient.

She continues her way through and makes it to the elevator and pushes the button for the third floor. No sooner than the door opens she can hear the crying of little children and babies ringing in her ears. She smiles at the sound and can't help but feel like it is one of the best sounds in the world. Weird isn't it? She doesn't think so.

She walks inside the office and looks at all the different woman sitting in the chairs. Most of them are pregnant and the rest of them have their baby in carriers besides then. Some of them are merely babies themselves. What are teenagers thinking these days?

She notices someone sitting in the back of the office, sort of hiding in the corner and then she realizes that it is Sam sitting there and has Alanna; who is sleeping on her lap. Caitlin quickly walks back there after signing in and sits down next to a shocked Sam.

"Hey… what are you doing here… wait are you pregnant?" Samantha asks with wide eyes and Caitlin chuckles.

"No I am not pregnant but I am getting my IUD taken out though."

Over the time that they were on tour Caitlin and Sam had been talking on the phone and emailing so now they are sort of close. It freaks Randy out a bit seeing as his girlfriend and his ex wife are friends but he has to learn to deal with it.

"Does he know that you are doing this?" Sam asks and Caitlin shakes her head no.

"He said that he wanted another baby but I told him that I wanted to wait until I was married but made him promise not to rush anything with us and he agreed. I realized that I was being selfish and holding what I wanted back because of Tyler and then I remembered I am with Randy not with Tyler so I decided to take it out and let things go at their own nature."

"Why are you here?" She asks the brown headed woman sitting next to her. Samantha sighs and replies none the less.

"I am seeing this guy but we are strictly platonic for now. I don't want to open myself up again and it end up getting taken away." She says and Caitlin's heart breaks a little bit. She knows what she is talking about and she feels for her.

"Samantha Speno" The doctor calls and Samantha sighs and tries to get up without waking up Alanna.

"Let me take her and you go do what it is you have to do." Caitlin says and Sam lets out a sigh of relief and hands the sleeping toddler over to her.

"Thank You, it shouldn't take long." She tells her and then walks over towards the nurse.

She sits there looking around the room and then she feels a tug on her neck and she looks down and see's a very sleepy looking Alanna looking up at her.

"Hello princess." She coo's and places a kiss on her forehead. She sits there and waits for Samantha to come and when she does her name gets called also.

She hands over Alanna to Samantha and then follows the nurse into the office. She stands there waiting for the nurse to finish talking and she hands her a gown and Caitlin strips down and pulls the gown on and gets on the table.

Her doctor comes in and she explains to her what she wants and then the doctor calls in for a nurse to come examine them and she proceeds to take out the IUD.

After the IUD was taken out Caitlin lets out a very long breath and hopes like hell she is doing the right thing. She gets cleaned up from the solutions that they had to use and then gets redressed.

She asks the doctor if she could keep the IUD and she gets it cleared with other physicians and she is sent on her marry little way.

She gets back to the house and she see's Randy's hummer out side so she knows that he is going to ask questions. She walks into the house and see's him sitting on the couch playing Super Mario Cart. That man is addicted to that game, its better than being addicted to something else.

"Where did you go?" Randy asks when she comes into the living room and sits down besides him and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Can you pause the game?" She asks and he does as she asks of him. He turns to her giving her his full attention. She grabs his hand and places it in hers and he furrows his eyebrows.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asks in a sad voice and she stifles a laugh. He looks at her confused and she smiles at him and leans over and places her lips on his. She reaches in her clutch and pulls out the little baggie that holds the IUD and places it in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" He asks and she explains to him what it was and then he hushes her with a kiss.

"Are you trying to tell me that you got yours removed and you are able to get pregnant?" He asks her excitedly. She nods her head and him and he stands up and scoops her up in his arms and runs up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Why did you decide to do this?" He asks laying her on the bed and hovering her.

"I was being unfair and I have always wanted a baby and I realized that I was comparing you to Tyler and what I wanted when I was with him and then I remembered that we were over seas for your birthday and I thought this would be a wonderful gift." She smiles at him sheepishly at the end.

"Best birthday present ever." He mutters and leans down and gently caresses her face and places a very meaningful kiss upon her lips.

"I love you." He whispers on her lips as he pulls away to let her breathe.

"I love you too… forever." She whispers back.


	14. Real

Update Number Three for the night... I might work on some later but for now I need to get to my A7X story. Any Avenged fans in here... head over to my Mibba and check out the stories I have there. Would post my band fics here but they are banned! :(

She watches in horror from the backstage area as Randy gets pummeled to the mat but Sheamus. Yes that stupid feud is going on and no it is not scripted. He really was angry that he lost his title and has taken to trying to fight Randy out side of the ring also. He thinks that he was screwed out of the championship because they let it be a fair judgment.

Randy seems to think other wise. He won that match fare and square. Sure Sheamus is a great performer but he needs to work on some things and that is what gave Randy the advantage over him.

She hates that she can't be out there with him and coaxing him through the match but Sheamus will try anything to get that belt back. They don't have a story line for them and they let all of their matches go unscripted so they can just fight it out. Randy hates fighting like this but if it takes fighting him to get him off his back then he will do it.

Every since she told Randy that she wanted a baby he made sure that she was dropped from the story line and is not allowed at ringside unless it is talking only. She isn't allowed out there during any matches because he doesn't want something to happen. Like if she was already pregnant and they didn't know it and she get hurt and lose the baby. He wouldn't want something like that to happen.

She hates when he gets all in protective mode but she loves it at the same time. It shows how much he really cares for her. She cringes when Randy misses the RKO and falls to the mat again. She really hates to see him hurting. Sheamus is giving it to him good, yet he hasn't lost a match yet.

He is better than Sheamus and he knows that and that is why he keeps doing this. When is he going to get over it? Hell Randy is better than over half of the roster and has beaten ninety percent of them and they don't give him hell for it.

Caitlin is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears something get thrown into the wall and she looks up and see's an out raged Irish man stalking her way. Her eyes widen when she realizes that he is coming towards her. He doesn't get far because she feels someone wrap their arms around her and she looks up and see's Mark standing there. What the hell is he here for? Oh right it's a super show. Duh!

Sheamus stops dead in his tracks and spins around and comes face to face with a very livid Randy Orton.

"Dude you have taken this too far. Let it go. If you could beat me you would have done it by now. Try anything with my wife and I will make sure that you never step foot in a ring ever again." Randy seethes and Caitlin looks at Mark with a raised eyebrow.

_Wife_? Is Randy delusional? Since when is she his wife? Not like that matters but she does like the way it sounds when he calls her his wife.

Sheamus back tracks and he turns and walks down the other corridor. Caitlin watches as Randy walks over to her with relief etched across his face. Mark lets go of her and steps from behind her and talks to Randy for a moment and then leaves.

Randy pulls Caitlin to him but she immediately pushes him away. He raises an eyebrow at her and she motions to his icky sweaty baby oil covered body. Normally she wouldn't push him away but she loves the dress she is wearing and doesn't want to mess it up.

"Baby you never mind when I am all sticky and you are pressed up against me and screaming my…" He smirks when she clamps her hand over his mouth.

"Shush your trap or you won't have the feeling of me pressed up against you for a long time." She hisses and he chuckles into her hand and sticks his tongue out and licks it.

She jerks her hand away and looks for something to wipe it on and groans when there is nothing around her. She glances down at her polka dot and cream dress and scowls as she runs her hand on it.

"You are paying the dry cleaning bill this time." She mutters and starts walking towards Legacy's locker room.

He runs up behind her and wraps his arms around her, ignoring her scowl that is on her face at that moment.

"Love you." He whispers in her ear and she looks up at him and smiles.

"Love you too…"

They walk into the locker room and Caitlin groans seeing Cody's flavor of the week sitting on the bench.

"Just ignore them, I know you don't like it but we have to deal. At least when we go home tonight." He whispers in her ear and she nods her head at him and he moves himself away from her and walks to the shower area.

She watches as the girl sitting on the bench follows Randy with her eyes.

"So are you looking forward to going home and being able to sleep in your own bed?" Ted asks sitting next to Caitlin. She nods her head at him and pulls out her cell phone when it starts ringing.

She pushes ignore seeing that it is Tyler calling her. He has been calling for the past month, he is still in jail and trying to convince her to come and bail him out. Like that would ever happen.

She waits in the locker room and talks to Ted and occasionally Cody but with his play toy sitting there she doesn't say much to him. She watches as Randy comes out of the bathroom area with a towel around his waist and she bites her lip as she watches him shake some of the water off of himself.

"Jesus Caitlin don't chew a hole through your lip, he is just standing there." Ted laughs and Randy looks over at his girlfriend and winks at her causing her to blush. She punches Ted in the shoulder and gets up and walks out of the room laughing.

She walks down to her office and grabs her bag and he lap top and the rest of her things and then walks out of the office and closes the door only to come face to face with The Legend Killer himself.

She notices that he is fully dressed and has his duffle bag on his right shoulder. She assumes that his collar bone is giving him issues right now. She laces her fingers with his and they walk out of the Arena,

Airports, rental cars, and highways are a hassle but they endure it because they want to get home and sleep in their own bed. But it doesn't look like that is going to happen. When they approach their street they see lines of cars, as if someone is having a party.

They pull all the way down and they notice that it is coming from their house. Randy parks the car and walks over Caitlin, he looks calm but that doesn't mean that he is.

They walk up to the door of the house and see someone sitting there with a drink in their hand. Caitlin pushes the door to the house open and gasps. It was like a huge orgy was going on. There are people half naked every where.

She see's that Randy is about to open her mouth and she stops him. She wait's a second and then opens her mouth to scream, "NATHAN!"

No sooner than she screamed the music turned off and the house was dead silent. "Oh shit" was heard from the top of the stairs and Randy whips his head that direction.

"Everyone OUT NOW!" Randy booms and people start scrambling and rush out the door, half naked and everything.

Nathan walks down the stairs slowly with fear and guilt etched across his face. He tries to run by Randy when he gets to the bottom but Caitlin reaches out and catches the back of his shirt.

"Clean it up." Is all she said and turned around and walked out of the door with Randy at her heels.

She walks over to her house and she puts the key in the door and then opens it. It isn't home but it will do. She throws her keys on to the counter and then drops her bag onto the floor in the foyer. Randy follows suit with his duffle bag and then starts for the stairs. It's been a long night and all he wants to do is go to sleep.

Caitlin follows him after shutting of the foyer light and walks past him into the closet and grabs a nightie out of the dresser. She decided to keep some of her clothes over in her house just in case she needed to get away or something.

She walks out of the closet and looks over and see's Randy is already in bed but he isn't asleep he has his cell out and is texting someone. She unzips her dress and slides out of the heels she is wearing and then out of her under garments and slides on the nightie. The whole time she could feel Randy's gaze on her. She walks to her side of the bed and slides in and he pulls her closer to him.

He places a kiss upon her lips and then turns out the light.

"That boy is so dead." Randy mutters and slides down in the bed so that he is lying down and pulls Caitlin with him. She agrees with him and snuggles up to him and closes her eyes.

Morning could not have come earlier for the two of them, morning meaning afternoon. Caitlin groans at the sunlight and the sound of voices filling the air.

"Nathan you idiot, what the hell was that last night? Don't answer that… Jesus Christ Nate, you have better have all of the house clean by time she gets up or she is going to be even more pissed than she was last night." She hears Randy tell his little brother.

"Ugh! It's done ok, and Sorry it wasn't meant to get like that. I was upstairs…" He trails off at the end and Caitlin throws her legs off of Randy's side of the bed since some how she ended up over there. She grabs a robe off the back of her chair and pulls her hair into a messy bun.

She walks down the stairs and Nathan backs away a little bit and she lets out a chuckle.

"Morning boys." She says as she takes the last step into Randy's arms. Randy motions for Nate to leave and he does. She grins into the kiss that he has just placed on her lips and he pulls away from her.

"I think we should just stay here again tonight because I can assure you that the house isn't clean and if you go in there then you will end up cleaning it and it's not your place to clean up after his ass." Randy tells her and she nods her head and pulls him with her back up the stairs.

"Baby where are you going?" He asks and she motions for him to shut up and she walks into the bedroom stripping along the way and starts towards the bathroom. He takes the hint and follows her.

She sighs as the hot water of the bath relaxes her and she feels Randy's chest rumble from him laughing at her. She has missed being able to relax in a bath, well her own bath tub. She relaxes more and leans farther into Randy's chest as he drags the lufa along her body.

An hour of relaxation and then the water starts to turn cold and Randy makes her get out of the bath. He wraps a towel around her and cops a feel while he is at it.

"Watch your hands Orton." She scolds playfully and he laughs and gently pushes her out of the bathroom.

"Get dressed and we can go see what damage Nate did to our house." He tells her as he pulls on a pair of boxers and then some basketball shorts and a wife beater. She nods her head and goes into her closet and pulls on a simple outfit. A pair of jean shorts and a t shirt.

Randy grins when he see's her come out of the closet. He is used to seeing her wear dresses and very conservative outfits, it's nice to see her be able to relax and wear normal clothes.

She catches the smile that is one his face and walks over to him and leans up and gives him a peck on the lips and then grabs his hand and pulls him out of the bedroom.

They both walk down the stairs and out of the front door to her house and next door over to their house. When they walk in they gasp, the house is clean if not possibly cleaner than it was when they left it. Nathan bounds down the stairs and smiles at the reaction they are having.

"Seven hundred bucks was so worth it." He mumbles thinking they wouldn't hear him.

"That's a lot of money Nate but then again you did trash our house." Randy says and Nate sighs.

"Sorry… so you're not kicking me out. Because I don't want to live with Mom and Dad again?" He asks and Caitlin looks at Randy and he shakes his head no.

"Phew…" He states but Randy stops him.

"One more party like that and you can pack your shit and go back with Mom and Dad. That was bullshit Nate." Randy scolds him and he puts his head down.

"Randy lighten up on the kid, go play some games while I do out laundry and get dinner ready." She tells her boyfriend and he sighs and kisses her forehead and walks into the living room pulling out the Wii.

She watches as both of them start playing some random ass game that they have. They are both laughing and messing around. She smiles as they start trying to make each other die and she chuckles and grabs the keys to the rental car and walks outside to pull the luggage out of the car.

This is what she has always wanted, to have a successful career, a man who loves her, and most of all a family. Even though she has her mother, father, brother, and all of her family in California she wanted to have a family with the man that she loves most in the world and Randy is giving her that.

Now she is just hoping that a baby will soon be in the mix and she will be set for life.


	15. Tiramisu

**Thanks for the reviews ladies... her is another chappie for you. Going to post two more in a few mins so keep a watch for them. Show some love. **

"Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr. Stop twittering me from the other room damn it." Caitlin yells into the hallway. Ted has been tweeting non stop and like an idiot she had followed him and now her phone keeps beeping.

"Stop watching pretty sparkling vampire movies and I will." He retorts and she rolls her eyes and looks over to Randy who has been laughing the whole time.

"Stop watching your own damn movie, Jesus we know it was good but come on." She whips right back.

'Caitlin3RKO Stupid vampires don't sparkle in the sun light they turn to dust.' Is the message that blinks across the screen of her phone.

She groans and chunks it to the end of her bed and gets up and walks out onto the balcony but not before pushing pause on Twilight. Yes she likes Twilight… that Robert Pattinson is well he isn't hot but his accent is besides who doesn't like vampire.

She hears someone walk up behind her and she automatically know who it is. He has a distinct smell; one that she has fallen in love with. She smells it all the time, one of his cologne and a faint smell of vanilla and honey.

Weird for the last one right? No, he has taken a liking to Caitlin's body wash. 'It smells good' is all he says when the guys laugh at him for smelling like a girl.

"He is annoying me…" She mutters when he wraps his arms around her waist. He chuckles into her neck and she spins around to look at him.

"It's not funny Randy every five second he is tweeting something. I am about to un follow his dumb ass." She scolds him and he chuckles and leans down capturing her lips with his.

"Madame Caitlin… Sorry to interrupt but there is a delivery for you down stairs." Jeremy says standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"Ok." She says confused as to why she would have a package. Not many people know she is in Florida, but then again the WWE had a show in Florida this past Monday and they were off the rest of the week and decided to stay in her Vacation House as she likes to call it.

She follows Jeremy down the stairs and see's a uniformed officer standing there with an envelope in his hands.

"Can I help you?" Caitlin questions and he hands her the envelope and walk off. Odd. She opens it and finds that her divorce has been finalized, finally.

"Is that what I think it is?" Randy asks and she nods her head and drops the papers and jumps into his arms.

Now she can finally move on with her relationship with Randy, well more than she already has. Randy does something behind her back but she isn't too worried about it.

She releases her hold on him and then ran up the stairs; she needed to email her parents. She couldn't call them since they were in Italy for like their third Honeymoon. She shudders at the thought. She waits for her lap top to load up and grabs her phone which has what seems like a million messages from Ted.

She sits there reads all of what he has been saying. That man is surely a character. It's nice that he reaches out and interacts with the fans. Randy does on Myspace but that is too boring. Facebook is better but he doesn't want to be on so many sites.

She logs into her email when her computer finally loads and she waits for her inbox to appear. She see's an urgent message from Samantha so she opens it thinking it is really important. She gasps at what she see's.

There is a picture of Randy and another chick with him. Not a fan girl either. He has his arm wrapped around her and he is hugging her with a huge smile on his face. Not one of the smiles that he puts on for the fans. This is one that she thought only she had seen.

She emails her parents and her brother and then closes her lap top and walks down stairs. She doesn't say anything when she walks into the living room, she just sits down on the couch next to John and he smirks at her and pulls her to him, causing her to chuckle.

"What's wrong?" He asks her and she sighs and turns to him. He could always tell when something was up with her.

"I have to ask you a question and I want you to be honest, don't lie to make me feel better or to mask the truth." She tells him and he nods his but still confused.

"Is Randy cheating on me?" She asks in all seriousness and he starts laughing.

"I am being serious." She scolds him and he still sits there laughing. She doesn't find it funny, she was being serious. He catches her look and he stops.

"Are you seriously asking that? Caitlin that man loves you more than anything in this world. How could you think that he is cheating on you?" He asks her and she sighs and tells him about the picture she saw and how she knew it was recent.

"That may be and I was there and I can tell you that he is not cheating on you. I can't tell you why he was hugging her because I was sworn to secrecy but you will find out soon." John tells her and she sighs and nods her head.

She stays sitting with him and leans father into him and pulls out her phone when she gets another text. 'Caitlin3RKO Moving on are we, you look really comfortable in John's arms. How about you come to a real man's arms?' Is what it read. She looked up and scowled at Ted standing in the doorway silently laughing.

"Not funny DiBiase." She retorts and she pulls away from John who pouts.

"Get your own girl Cena and stop pouting you look like a little kid who just dropped their ice-cream." Randy says walking in behind Ted and Cody.

Caitlin looks at John pleading with him not to say anything about their conversation and he shrugs his shoulders. If it comes up he can't lie to his best friend.

She goes to stand up but she gets pulled back by John.

"I know John." She tells him and then gets up and walks out of the room, leaving everyone in the living room with confused faces.

He didn't know what that was about so he looked to his best friend for answers.

"What's the deal John, what did she mean by I know?" Randy asks and John sighs and motions for them to sit down. They did and he explained to them what was said earlier and what she meant.

"Shit!" Randy exclaims and gets up and runs up the stairs.

"Baby?" He questions walking in the room and seeing her lying on the bed with her face in a pillow. He watches as her face turns to look at him and he groans seeing the tear tracks that are lining her face. He hates to see her beautiful face ruined by ugly red streaks.

He walks over to the bed and crawls in it besides her and pulls her into his arms.

"Baby why are you crying?" He asks her and she sobs into his shoulder.

"Because I am stupid and I thought you were cheating on me and just… ugh! I am sorry for doubting you again." She tells him and he nods his head and leans down to capture her lips in his.

"It's ok… I get why you would think that but baby I am not Tyler. I will never be Tyler. I won't cheat on you. Not now, not when we are married, not when we have five little me's running around, not when we are old, not ever. I love you too damn much too ever do something like that to you." He whispers to her and she looks at him with wide eyes.

"Five?" She questions and he chuckles at her. Only she would point out that he said five.

"Five." He states.

"Oh no Randy, I love you but five? Are you kidding me? Do you want me to die?" She asks sitting up and wiping her tears from her face.

"You won't die, Have you not seen that show on TLC or whatever? That woman has 19 kids now." He chuckles and she rolls her eyes.

"Do you not want to have five kids?" He asks and she looks him in the eyes trying to see if he is serious and he cracks a grin.

She smacks his shoulder and he hisses and pulls her to him; making her fall on top of him as he falls backwards on the bed. She lies there with him just talking about random things until one of the guys comes up the stairs and motions at his watch.

"Shit." Randy hisses and sits up.

"Get up, get dressed, and wear something nice; not like you won't anyways. We have reservations at Bastas at six." He tells her and runs out of the room.

Even though what happened earlier in the day he is still going with his plans for the night. He walks into John's room and grabs his clothes that he put in there the morning before and gets dressed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" John asks after Randy walks out of the room. A sincere smile adores his face and he nods his head.

"She is my world."

He waits down stairs for her to come down and when she does his jaw hit's the floor. She is wearing a knee length black dress and a pair of flats. He never though she looked more gorgeous than she does at that moment. Her hair is down strait. He notices she is wearing the Circle of Love pendant necklace that he bought her.

She walks all the way down the stairs and into his waiting arms. He kisses her forehead and then opens the door; leading them out side. They get into one of John's cars that he is letting them borrow. Why the hell John and Ted are staying with them is beyond him, both of them have houses in Florida.

The car ride is silent, not and uncomfortable one but a nice one. When they get to the restaurant Caitlin grins, she had always loved eating there when she lived in Florida. It was one of her favorite spots to eat, other than Tony's of course but that is in St. Louis.

Randy gets out of the car first and walks over to Caitlin's side and opens her door for her, he can be a gentleman when he wants to. She smiles at him and takes his hand in hers and he leads them to the entrance.

The whole time they were standing there talking to the waitress and getting their seat, he never took his eyes off her. He was getting nervous about what was to come but he knows this is what he wants.

They get seated and Randy orders a bottle of their best red wine and waits for Caitlin to choose what she wants to eat. He remembers that she doesn't eat meat so there is a small selection for her to choose from. He on the other hand has a lot to choose from but he already knows what he is having since he has been there before with John and his ex wife.

The waitress comes back and brings the wine and pours a glass for each of them and then takes their orders. She orders Flambé Capellini Cardinale; which is Lobster and pasta. Randy orders Filet Mignon Scampeggiato; which is basically beef and shrimp. They talk causally over dinner about basically nothing and then the life that they want to have together.

The time for the desert came and Randy told Caitlin that he was going to order something special and she nodded her head at him. He walked back to the back and explained what he wanted and the Chef immediately obliges and accepts the piece in Randy's hand. He smiles at him and then walks back out to the table.

He sits at the table with his love, his future, his everything as nervous as he has ever been. She picks up on it and grabs his hand and laces her fingers with his.

"Baby you are sweating and fidgeting, what's wrong?" She asks him with all the care in the world in his voice. He notices the Owner nod his way and he gets even more nervous.

"You mean more to me than any words could describe. I told you that I loved you but I was wrong. I am in love with you and there is nothing in this world that can change that. You are my life and I want to be with you for the rest of it." He tells her and she furrows her eye brows at him and then the waitress sets down their desert. Tiramisu.

She glances at the delicious desert in front of her and he mouth waters at the site.

"Chocolate?" She questions and he nods his head smiling. He never eats chocolate because of all the calories in it but he decided to give in for the night. He watches as she plays with the white chocolate on the top of it and she gasps when she see's what is there.

"Randy is that?" She asks and he nods his head.

"Like I said I love you and I want to spend forever with you." He says taking the ring out of the desert. She gasps when she fully see's the ring. He grabs her hand and places it on her finger along with asking her to marry him.

"I love you." She says.

"I take it that is a yes." He asks.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes. I love you so much." She tells him and grabs him and pulls him closer to her and connects her lips to his.

He hears applause go around the room and she pulls away from him blushing.

"Let's pay the bill and get out of here." He says and she nods and grabs her clutch and follows him out to the cashier. He pays the bill and leads her to the car.

He opens her door for her and she gets in the car. He gets in the car after her and laces his right hand with her left and admires the ring that is now sitting on her ring finger. That ring wasn't very cheap but the cost didn't matter to him. He loved seeing it on her finger; where it belongs.

They get back to the house and she rushes up the stairs and the guys look at him and he gives them thumbs up and they congratulate him. He motions to the stairs and the guys smirk. He is getting lucky tonight, but that doesn't really matter to him. He just wants to hold her and be with her.

She is his world, his everything, his reason to live and he is planning on it being that way for the rest of time.


	16. Ugh!

Three months, that is how long until Randy and Caitlin get married. Moving fast, they don't think so. They want to do this soon; they don't want to drag out their engagement for years like most couples do.

October 31st, Halloween. The perfect day, well night to get married. That was always her dream and she never got to have that before and Randy being the sucker he is gave her what she wanted.

"This is so stupid! How am I possibly going to find all the stuff by then?" Caitlin groans and slams her head on the table. Val chuckles and watches her sister-in-law get utterly frustrated.

"I can't do this Val, this is way too much. We should just do it in Vegas and be done with it." Caitlin muses and then smiles at the thought.

"Orton!" She bellows through Matt and Val's Huntington Beach home. A few seconds later he comes in wearing a nasty grimace.

"What?" He grumbles.

"What got your knickers in a twist?" She asks him and then they all hear a round of laughter fall in the living room.

"You made me lose." He says and sits down.

"What did you want?" He asks and she rolls her eyes at him. He has been cranky all morning and it isn't just because she made him lose.

"I was thinking... you know how the wedding is on Halloween. Well what do you say to a Vegas wedding? I mean we are already going UN traditional. Why not make it just that much more. We can rent out a hotel chapel and one of the bars in the hotel. Hell just rent out the whole damn thing." She tells him and he sits there looking at her like she has two heads.

"Baby this is your wedding, do what you want to. I don't care, just as long as it's me and you standing in the front pouring our hearts out to each other." He tells her and she squeals and leans across the table to kiss him and then shoos him out of the kitchen.

"I wish Matt was like that." Val pouts and Caitlin smiles at her.

"Matthew!" Val yells suddenly and he comes running into the kitchen.

"Val! Are you ok? Is it time for Jr. to come. Baby what's wrong?" He asks in a rushed manner. She smiles up at him and then looks at Caitlin.

"I want some ice- cream." She says sweetly and he groans.

"I should have known… what flavor?" He asks and she smirks at Caitlin. That man is so whipped.

"I want a Brownie one from Dairy Queen."

She watches as her brother stands there listening to what his very pregnant and very hormonal wife wants from Dairy Queen.

"Thank You baby." She tells him and he rolls his eyes and leans down to her level and places a kiss on her lips and then one on her bump. Caitlin can't wait for when she is able to do that and then have Randy kiss her baby bump.

"Caitlin do you want anything while I am out?" Matt asks his baby sister and she shakes her head no. Matt nods his head and grabs his keys off the counter and head out the side door that leads to the garage.

"He can never say No to you." Caitlin says and Val laughs.

"Like Randy says no to you, you have that man wrapped around your finger. He will do anything for you." She says and a smirk comes across Caitlin's face.

"Well all but one thing. The other day I was online and just messing around because I didn't have any appointments and Randy was at the gym. I googled him and John to see if anyone had pictures of the together and I couldn't find any. But I did find this site on there. It was like things that fans come up with, I found this one where this girl paired up Randy and John. I read it and was floored. That was the single hottest thing I have ever read. I asked him if I could see something like that for real and he shot me down. I would give anything just to see them kiss." Caitlin told her and she hears a 'not happening' from the door way.

"Oh shush your mouth… it will happen. I am sure of it." Caitlin says with a smirk on her face as her fiancé stands in the doorway.

"I can assure you that it won't happen." He smirks right back at her. At this Val starts laughing.

"She will get you to do it. She got Brian and Zack to kiss once." Val says and Randy's smirk vanishes.

"How?" He asks and Caitlin points to her self.

"What about you?" He asks and Val laughs.

"She told Brian that he would never get to see her naked or have sex with her if he didn't do it." Randy's eyes go wide and he turns and looks at his fiancée.

"Would you really do that to me?" He gasps and she shakes her head no.

"I was a teenager then. But I would really love to see that, I would do almost anything to see it."

"Anything?" He asks and she nods her head at him.

"Anything?" He asks again to clear things up and then her eyes widen.

"Anything but that Randy. I don't want a tattoo." Caitlin immediately responds.

"I don't want to kiss my best friend." He retorts and she groans.

"Fine I won't make you kiss John, I will deal with my little fantasy another way."

Caitlin hears the garage door open and instantly Val perks up but her smile vanishes when she see's her sister and Brian walk through the door.

"Love you too sis." Michelle states sarcastically.

"Sorry I was expecting Matt, he went to get me some ice cream." Val says and Michelle takes a seat next to her sister.

Caitlin shoos Randy and Brian out of the kitchen and opens up the book that has the pictures of her dress in it and the bridesmaid's dresses. She has had this stuff chosen since Randy proposed to her so all she has to do is make the orders.

Now she just needs to find out which girls are going to be in the wedding party. Val for sure and Leana because they are her two closest girls.

"I have to find out from Randy who is his best man; it will most likely be John and then who his groomsmen are. I know that Matt is one and so is Nathan but I don't know the rest and I ain't going to bug him right now because he is liable to yell at me." Caitlin says and pushes the book over to Val.

"I had to convince him to wear a purple tie, he hates wearing purple but he likes the color. He is so… just ugh!" Caitlin laughs.

She had the hardest time getting him to do that. It took lots and lots of persuading and promises and of course some of her to get him to agree to wear purple on their wedding day. She didn't think he would give in but he did and she was happy. She didn't want to have to change the colors. She loves purple; it is her favorite color.

The back door opens and in walks Matt with Val's precious ice cream and she gets up and waddles her way to him and takes out of his hand and moans when the chocolaty goodness touches her tongue.

"She never moans for me like that." Matt mutters and Caitlin screeches and runs out of the room. That is the last thing she ever wanted to hear come out of her brothers mouth.

She can hear Matt laughing as she runs into the living room and sits down on Randy's lap and buries here face in his neck.

"What's wrong?" He chuckles and she grumbles something into his neck.

"Nothing just I don't want to hear Matt's comments about Val and moaning… just nasty." She mutters and places her lips on his neck.

"I love you." She whispers and he pushes her body so that she is sitting up and facing him.

"I love you too." He whispers and pulls her body flush into him, attaching his lips to hers at the same time.

"Hey no fucking on the couch, take that shit upstairs." Comes a very hyper voice and then someone bouncing on the couch.

"You know Jimmy, I might just do that." Caitlin says and gets off Randy's lap and pulls his hand and pulls him up the stairs.

"NO…Jimmy don't…" Caitlin yells as Jimmy grabs her open bag and makes it fall to the floor. He reaches down and grabs something and waves it in the air. She knew something like that would happen.

"Cay Cay are you pregnant?" He asks in a child voice and she grabs the box and puts it back in her bag.

"The test was still in the box dummy, so I don't know if I am pregnant or not. Please don't mention anything to Randy I don't want to get his hopes up." She pleads with the freakishly tall drummer standing in front of her with a wicked grin on his face.

He points to something behind her and she automatically knows what or who is behind her.

She spins around, "Hi Honey!" She says cringing when he steps towards her. Randy glances down at her body and Jimmy takes that as his cue to leave out of the locker room and wait in the hall.

Jimmy is the only one back stage with Caitlin, the rest of the band and their girlfriends are in the crowd. Jimmy begged to come along and like the good person she is she caved into him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks her still walking towards her.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, as you obviously heard me say. I know how bad you want this. I… fuck this is hard to explain without making me look like a bitch." She tells him and he stops right in front of her.

"If it's negative then we aren't having sex again until our wedding night." She tells him and his eyes practically bug out of his head.

"You can't do that to me Caitlin, I can't go three months with out touching you." He whispers in shock when he hears the door open and seven loud voices fill the room.

"I can and I am. You won't die." She tells him and he groans.

"Fine but just so you know… On our wedding night…"He starts but gets cut off by her cell phone ringing. 'I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside, I want to fuck you like an animal.' "What he just said." Randy laughs and she licks over her lips and pulls her phone out of her jean short.

'Caitlin3RKO Keep it PG there are children in the Arena.' Is what the message said and Caitlin turns and glares at Ted.

"What did I tell you about Twittering to me?" She scolds him and he laughs her off. She looks around the room and see's who is all in there with her and Randy. Ted, Cody, John, Jimmy, Anthony, Paul and Shawn. All of them in a room together can not be good.

"Dear God Someone Help Me." Caitlin mutters and Randy chuckles and wraps his arms around her. He didn't a match just an appearance with Legacy so he wasn't all baby oiled up so she didn't mind that he was holding her.

"Have you talked to any of the guys about who are your groom's men?" She asks him and he nods his head and tells her that he chose Ted and Cody for the other two.

She had chosen Val and Leana of course but also has Randy's little sister Becky and Randy's ex. Why in the hell would Randy's ex want to be in his wedding? Because her and Caitlin are really good friends and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, it's their wedding.

"Guys." Caitlin yells and they ignore her and keep talking. She huffs and tries again.

"Guys." This time John waves her off.

"Fine I will just make you wear pink in the wedding, no biggie." She taunts and goes to walk out of the locker room and she gets pulled back by the lace of her corset causing it to come loose and her girls almost come out of it.

"Oops." Was all she heard as she grabbed it to stop it from showing off her girls. She spins around and glares at the person standing closest to her.

"You know what Sullivan… You are so lucky I love you or I would kick your ass right now." She scowls at him and then smiles at him.

"It's not like I haven't seen them before. Oh I found pictures from the bonfire of '01." He smirks and her eyes go wide.

"Oh and I found the video camera too." He says and she spins around and motions for Randy to tighten her top.

He leans down and whispers something in her ear and she groans. Now she really has to tell him things from her past. She wasn't always the Caitlin that she is now. She had a wild partying side to her. Drinking, smoking, making sex tapes. The usual.

Jimmy looks at her with guilty eyes pleading for her forgiveness and she nods her head at him and he runs to her and picks her up and spins her around.

"I am going to go and find the rest of the crew. And then you can meet us at the house later." He says and puts her down and kisses her cheek and then walks out of the locker room.

"Care to explain what he meant my video camera?" Paul asks and Caitlin blushes.

"I was a very stupid teenager I did what normal ones do. I drank partied, smoke, had sex, and made a sex tape." She replies to him and all of the guys jaws drop to the floor, including Randy's.

"¿Randy, recuerda usted cuándo usted encontró a mis padres?" Caitlin asks her fiancé and he nods his head.

"¿Recuerde qué Jimmy le dijo ese día?" She asks him again and again he nods his head.

"Es lo qué estaba en la cinta." She tells him and his jaw drops.

"I have to see that!" He exclaims and she blushes.

"Want to tell us what is going on?" John asks, hating being out of the loop. Caitlin and Randy always talk in another language when they don't want someone to hear what they are saying.

"¿Entonces usted no tenía el sexo con alguien en la película?" Randy asks her and she shakes her head no.

He sighs in relief when she tells him that she wasn't doing anything with anyone; that it was a solo taping. But who was behind the camera?

"¿Quién era detrás de la cámara?" He asks and she rolls her eyes. Of course he would think that she had someone film her.

"No one, it was sitting on my shelf." She replied and he nods his head at her.

"God what are you saying?" Cody groans and sits down on the bench.

"Nosy bunch of shits, don't worry about it." She grumbles and then grabs her bag and walks out of the locker room. She hates when they get up in her business but there isn't much she can do about it. She sends a text to Randy telling him that she was catching a ride with Matt and not to worry about her.

She catches up with her brother just before he gets in his SUV and rides with him back to the house. When they get there she rushes up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed but then she remembers that she needs to take the test. She pulls the test out of the box and stares at it for a minute and then does what she needs to do.

Three minutes, three minutes that determined if she was going to become a mother in nine months. She doesn't know what to feel. On one hand she wants to be pregnant but on the other she still wants to be married when she gets pregnant. That is why she told Randy that if she isn't that she wasn't sleeping with him until their wedding night.

She glances at the test in her hand, Negative. It wasn't her time for them to have a baby. Maybe God has bigger plans for them; maybe it is a sign for them to wait. She places the test in the trash bin and then strips to take a shower and get ready for bed.

By the time she was done and out of the shower she heard Randy come into the room. How was she supposed to tell him that she isn't pregnant? He wanted this so bad, maybe just a little bit more than she did.

She steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her self and then one in her hair and walks out and see's him sitting on the bed with his hands in his head. He looks up when he hears her walk out and his breath hitches in his throat. She laughs and walks over to her bag and pulls out some panties and a nightie and then towels her body and hair and then gets dressed.

She doesn't say anything to him about the test at that moment she just crawls in the bed. He follows a minute later; already having his shower at the arena.

"Baby?" He questions and she turns over to look at him. He has a sullen look on his face and she knows that he knows it was negative. It's just one of those communication things that they have. They don't have to speak to each other to know what the other is feeling or if something needed to be said.

"I'm sorry." She whispers to him and he closes his eyes and beckons for her to move closer to him. She obliges and lays her wet head against his naked chest.

"I promise that after the wedding that we will try again. I don't want to try and end up pregnant and be stressed out over the wedding and cause strain on the baby." She tells him and he sighs knowing she is right and he agrees and kisses he good night.

Now he can't wait until their wedding gets here. October could not come fast enough. Not that he was waiting to be with her sexually, it was more that he couldn't wait to marry her. The other is just an added bonus.

Having a baby with her would make him the happiest man in the world and if it has to be after they are married for it to happen then he will wait for it. Being a father is one of the best feelings in the world and he wants to have that again.

But now all he has to do is wait, he will have all of what he wants in due time.


	17. Night Out

"You do know that in a matter of minutes the guys are coming to get you out of here?"

Caitlin whispers into Randy's chest as they are lying in their hotel bed. They are getting married the next day and Randy is going out with the guys for a little bit. Sort of like his bachelor party. He said that he didn't want one but they are doing it anyways, its tradition.

He groans and sits up, pulling her with him.

"Do I really have to go with them? They are going to end up taking me to some Trans strip club. Especially Jimmy; something bad is going to happen tonight." He says and she stifles a laugh. He is right though, she had already talked to the guys and they are taking him to Velvet Lion but tonight is Trans Night.

"No, you have to go. Besides I am going to the spa and I won't be here anyways. Have a night out with the guys for once. You hardly ever go out anymore, you need this." She tells him and he nods his head at her.

She is right, he never goes out. He is always with her, she loves it but she needs away from him for one night.

"So I have something for you, and before I show it to you, you have to promise that you won't get mad at me or go all protective on me and that you will still go out with the guys." She tells him and he raises his eyebrow but promises anyways.

She reaches over to her phone and sends a text and a few seconds later a now two year old Alanna comes through Caitlin and Randy's hotel room door.

She climbs into the bed and sits in between Caitlin and Randy and he looks at his little girl and then leans down and places a kiss on her forehead.

"That's a pretty shirt you got there, stand up and let Daddy read it." Caitlin tells the toddler in front of her with a smile on her face. She helps Alanna stand up and smooth out her shirt and waits for his reaction.

"Big Sister to be…" Randy says and he looks over to the doorway to where his ex wife stands and she raises her hands saying it isn't her. His head whips to his right where his fiancée sits in the bed biting her lip.

"Caitlin?" Randy questions and she nods her head. Samantha walks in to the room and grabs Alanna and pulls her out of the room and closes the door.

"What? How? When?" He asks stuttering, not understanding how she is pregnant if they haven't had any contact in months.

"I am pregnant, and you know how, and as for when; I am fifteen weeks into this. When I took the test in California it was wrong. I didn't know until about two weeks ago. I went in for a regular check up only to find out I was 13 weeks along." She tells him and he jumps up out of the bed and over to her side and pulls her out of the bed and makes her stand up.

He lifts her nightie and gets down on his knees and places his hand on her slightly pudgy belly. There is no bump yet but that could be because she is small already so it would take a little bit to show. He stands up suddenly and pulls her forcefully into his arms and lifts her face to his and gives her possibly one of the most amazing kisses he has ever given her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, and God I love you." He chants after pulling away.

"I get it Randy you love me. Now get dressed so we can go tell everyone else." She tells him and he nods with a huge smile on his face.

She sits on the bed watching him walk around their bedroom of the suite as he pulls on a pair of jeans and a random Affliction t shirt and a pair of tennis shoes.

He stops in front of her with his hands on his hips looking like one of those parents who are about to scold their child for doing something bad.

"Wait a minute. Who all knows?" He asks and she looks up at him through her lashes.

"Uh… Samantha and Alanna." She tells him and he nods his head and then leans down attaching his lips to hers, causing her lay back on the bed letting out a fit of giggles.

"Hey quit trying to rape my sister and let's go." Is heard from the doorway and Caitlin looks up and see's Matt standing there with a smile adorning his face, showing his infamous dimples. She smiles at him and gently pushes Randy up and he looks back at Matt and then back at his love.

"Before you guys go, I need to make an announcement, so let me get dressed and then I will tell all of you. Make sure Avenged crew is in there along with my crew." Caitlin tells her older brother and he nods his head with a confused look on his face.

He closes the door and Caitlin gets up off the bed with Randy's help and then walks into the closet and pulls out a strapless turquoise dress and a pair of strapped white heels. Randy watches as she pulls on her undergarments and notices the small changes is her body.

He never noticed them before but he can now, her breasts are at least a cup size larger and her hips have widened a little bit. Not a lot to make her have wide hips but a tad bit bigger.

He watches as she slides the flowed dress over her body and then struggles to zip up the back, he chuckles and walks over to her and lets his hands linger on the skin that is showing.

He moves her hair to her other shoulder and places butterfly kisses along her shoulder and neck as he zips up the back of her dress. She moans at the contact and he feels some sort of pride in himself. He hasn't been able to hear anything like that from her in months.

Since she had started planning the wedding, she wasn't always on the road with him and when she was they were together just not physical. There was no sort of physical contact other than kissing and when they slept with his arms around each other.

No showers together, he wasn't allowed to touch her at all sexually. Apparently it was to make their wedding night more than special, it was to mean something more than sex to them. It would make them appreciate and love each other more.

She steps away from him after her dress is zipped up and then spins around and grabs hers shoes off of the floor and then walks over to the bed and sits down and slides her heels on.

She knows that pretty soon she won't be able to wear her heels anymore, so she better get enough time to wear them now. She is going to feel so weird not wearing them all the time like she normally does.

She smiles at him and then gets up off the bed and motions for him to come over to her, he quickly obliges and she wraps her arms around his waist and leans up and places her lips upon his; since she can reach them without having to stand on her tiptoes.

"I love you Randal Keith Orton." She whispers upon his lips and then pulls away from him and walks out of the room.

She glances around the room at all of the people who are in there. There is Matt, Val, Matt Jr., Brian, Michelle, Jimmy, Leana, Zack, and Gena. Johnny, Lacey, Amy (Little Sister), Kim, Gary, John, Kara (John's Daughter), Ted, Kristen, Cody, Allie, Nathan, Becky, Bob, Elaine, Samantha, Alanna, Paul, Stephanie, Aurora, Murphie, Shawn, Rebecca, Mark, Michelle, and Vince. A lot of people but they all need to know. They are all her family, personal and business.

Randy comes out of the bedroom a minute later and walks up behind Caitlin and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Ok so now that everyone who is important to both of us is here, we have an announcement to make. As of right now I am 15 weeks pregnant." She tells them and the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop and then all at once the voices started.

Caitlin stands there as all of the girls run over to her and start asking questions while the guys all start talking to Randy. She can't handle all of it at once and she screams for everyone to be quiet.

"Ok… Jesus, I found out two weeks ago at a check up and no Randy didn't know he just found out a little while ago." She tells them and the girls whisk her away to ask questions.

She glances across the room and see's the smile that is adorning her fiancé's face. She loves that man more that words can describe and now he is giving her some thing special, something that she has wanted since she was a little girl; her own precious gift. Something that they created together, something that they will love and cherish for the rest of their lives.

***Randy's Outing with the Guys***

Randy glanced around at the club, one that Jimmy had chosen to bring them too. He watched as the dancers danced around the stage and he gasps when he realizes what they are watching.

"JIMMY!" Randy exclaims very loudly and everyone starts laughing at him. He scowls at sits back in his seat.

"Hey hey don't get mad at me, your fiancée was in on this. She thought it would be funny." Jimmy laughs and Randy's eyes widen. She really is evil. She is going to pay for this he thought as he pulled out his phone sending her a text. 'Your Dead… Payback is a bitch love', is what the message read.

He doesn't really watch the dancing he just enjoys the drinks that are getting poured down his throat. He stops after a few shots; not wanting to have a hang over when he gets married the next day. Caitlin would kill him.

He is so stoked that she is pregnant, he was really upset when the test showed up negative all that time ago. He really wanted this, he was willing to wait but God had different plans. He doesn't know how he didn't notice, he is a father already. He was there for some of Samantha's pregnancy but not all of it. He was there like days at a time.

He isn't going to be like that with Caitlin, it helps that she works in the same business as him and everything. He is going to be there 100% during this and there is nothing anyone can say or do about it. They haven't talked much about anything surrounding the baby but they could wait until after the wedding for that.

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulls it out and see's it's a text from Caitlin. She sends a heart and he smiles at the text. He feels someone push up against his shoulder and see's a very petite woman with pink hair standing there without a top on. She must be one of the girls and then he notices the Adam's apple. Not a girl.

"Hi Gorgeous, I hear that it's your wedding day tomorrow." They man girl says and Randy whips his head over at his friends and soon to be family.

"Yeah, it is, she is an amazing woman." He hisses and they all start laughing.

"Care for a dance?" The man girl asks and Randy shakes his head no.

"Come on I won't bite… hard." The man girl who is now known as Daniela says. Randy see's Jimmy give him a thumbs up followed by him doubling over and laughing.

He notices that in the back corner there is a man sitting there trying to look inconspicuous with a camera in hand. Randy motions for John to walk over to him and he discreetly tells him what is up and asks him to take care of it. John nods his head and heads over to the bar.

Daniela stands there still trying to convince Randy to dance with him/her but he doesn't budge.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks to leave me alone and to do me a favor. I want you to find one of the men who was a girl and have them dress up so that you couldn't tell and get him to dance on the two short ones sitting there." Randy tells him/her and points to Ted and Cody. He hands Daniela a hundred bucks and another hundred for the performer.

He isn't going to do anything, besides he is having fun; watching the rest of the crew get screwed up and getting dances by the she he's. Randy watches as a chick walks over to the boys, this one she really does look like a chick and you can't tell that she is a Trans.

He watches the looks on the guy's faces as the girl dances for them. He watches at both of their faces turn to horror when they see the bulge that shows up in the girls panties.

He bursts out laughing at both guys turn to look at him with glares on their faces.

"That was the funniest shit I have seen in a long time." He laughs and they scowl at him.

"Hey you Randy we been here for three hours already. Let's go hit up another club and this time we won't have Trans strippers." Matt says. Randy eagerly agrees and they leave the club.

The next club they went to everyone just chilled and had a drink. They talked about their girlfriends and of course the subject of sex would come up.

"Dude I swear my wife is a nympho; not that I mind at all." Jimmy says and Matt grumbles something that Randy didn't catch.

"What was that?" Randy asks him laughing at one of the stories that Anthony was telling.

"Lucky Bastard; ever since Val had Jr. She hasn't let me touch her not once." Matt says and Randy sits back in his chair.

"Know the feeling dude; I haven't got any since before we stayed at your house the last time." He grumbles and Matt pretends to barf.

"Little sister man, come one." He groans and John turns in his seat towards the two of them.

"Quite you're whining I haven't got laid since those idiots convinced me that my wife is a gold digging alcoholic." John says pointing to Ted, Cody and Randy.

"That is because she is dude she was making your ass broke, well not broke but she put a dent in your bank account." Randy tells him and he nods his head.

"Lucky for me I got a pre-nup so she doesn't get anything since we haven't been married for a year yet." He says and Randy smirks.

"Dude did you or Caitlin get one of them too?" Matt asks his soon to be brother-in-law.

"Naw man, we don't need one. We know we are going to be together forever. There is no point in getting one but she is selling the house next door. There is no reason to have it. We can make them idiots stay in a hotel when we have shows in St. Louis." Randy says smirking at John whose mouth just dropped.

"Wait what? Hey I paid for all the shit in that room." He says and Randy laughs.

"Chill bro, I was just messing around. No but it would only be you because the other guest room is getting turned into the nursery, I think. We haven't talked about it since we started trying for a baby." He tells them and all of a sudden John's eyes widen, "Damn…" He mutters and Randy turns and his jaw hit's the floor.

He see's his fiancée standing there looking flawless in the short hot pink dress, if he wasn't so shocked at how she looks he would have already been over there and whisked her away from everyone and had his way with her, whether or not they are getting married tomorrow and are waiting for their wedding night.

"Close your mouth, your drooling." Says a sweet voice followed by a very feminine hand placing their hand on Randy's chin.

Randy snaps out of his gaze and grins at his soon to be wife.

"You look beyond gorgeous." He tells her and she blushes.

"But that doesn't mean you are off the hook for earlier." He scolds he laughing and she pulls him up and on to the dance floor.

"Dance with me love?" She asks and he happily obliges.

***Caitlin's Day with the Girls*** (During the same time as Randy's)

She watches as he walked out of the door with the guys and a smile adorns her face, but it's not one of those sweet normal smiles, it's a sinister smile. She knows what is to come in the next hour and he is not going to like it but it could turn out to be quite funny.

"What are you smiling at?" Leana ask putting her arm around Caitlin's shoulder.

"Just the fact that your husband is taking Randy to Velvet Lion." She replies smirking and Lea's eyes widen.

"Its Trans night… oh dear God." She mumbles.

"Favorite Song." Gena says from somewhere in the room and all the Avenged girls smile.

That song was basically written for all of them and they love it.

"So who is all going to the Spa, I know Val isn't because she has Jr., which is really stupid but anyways." Caitlin says and lightly glares at her sister in law.

"How about I take Jr. and Kara with me to my room and you guys just go out and have fun. The girls can coo over the baby. I have Alanna, Cameron and Cheyenne with the girls already. Rebecca will be in there with me anyways." Stephanie says and Val hesitates, her having not been away from Junior for very long.

"Come on I have two children already, I have done this before." Steph laughs and Val caves.

"Fine but only for a little bit." She says and Caitlin smiles at her.

"So now who is all going?" Caitlin asks and Val, Gena, Leana, Michelle, Lacey, Kristen, Allie, Amy, Kim, Becky, Elaine, Samantha, and Michelle all raise their hands. She nods her head and then decides to get her bathing suit on, since they are just getting massages and then heading to the pool for a bit.

She walks into her and Randy's room of the suite and over to her suitcase but a hand stops her.

"Don't you dare get a one piece." Her little sister Amy says grabbing the black one piece out of her hand.

"I'm pregnant Amy, I can't wear a bikini." Caitlin scolds the 20 year old standing in front of her.

"Yeah but you aren't showing so you can wear this pretty little number that I took from your room at the house." She says handing Caitlin the tiny red and white polka dotted bikini. She has always had an obsession with dots and it shows sometimes with the clothes she wears.

She grabs the bikini and turns around and motions for her little sister to unzip her dress and she does. She steps out of it and motions for her sister to leave the room and she strips down and pulls on the bathing suit.

She looks in the mirror and sighs, they are right, you can't tell that she is pregnant but she knows she is and she feels different. She grabs her white silk robe off the chair and pulls it over her body and slides on a pair of red flip flops that mysteriously popped up in her suitcase.

She walks out of her room and see's that everyone is already in their swim suits and the tiny ones are out of the room.

"Let's go, we have to get down stairs in the next ten minutes for our appointment." Elaine says and the entire group of girls skedaddle and walks out of the room.

They get down to the spa and sauna and sign in and all of the ladies are lead into one big room since there are a lot of them. The instructions are given and they spread out to the place that they want to be or who they want to be by. Caitlin stops one of the ladies and asks her if it is safe for her to lay one her stomach to get a massage while she is pregnant.

"It's fine just as long as they don't put too much pressure on your back, but it you prefer we can have you on one of the ones that sits you up and we can do it that way." The lady tells her and she opts for the second option. She doesn't want to risk anything.

She takes off her robe and places it at the bottom of her table and sits there for a minute and waits for the lady to come back. Conversations arise and she hears her phone beep and she leans down and grabs it out of her robe.

'You're Dead…Payback is a bitch, love.' Is what it the message read and she smirks and sends him back a heart and places her phone in her lap.

No sooner than she put it down it beeps again and she looks at the screen. Twitter from Ted… she should have known. 'Caitlin3RKO Ha this is priceless… you should have seen the look on his face.' She smiles at the message and rolls her eyes and then turns to the conversation that was taking place between her Mom and Randy's Mom.

She listens as they boast about how beautiful the wedding will be and hear their gossip about what is going on in the world. She watches all of the girls as they are talking and getting their massages.

She feels a tap on her shoulder and she turns and looks back and see's Elena standing there. Elena is one of the two fans that won a ticket to come to the wedding. It was Randy's idea and Caitlin liked it so they pitched it to Vince and he went along with it.

There was a plane ticket and hotel reservations and the invitation put inside a WWE Magazine that Had Randy and Caitlin on the Cover.

"Elena, hey sweetie! How are you?" Caitlin asks her and the girl blushes. Star Struck, but Caitlin doesn't really see herself as someone special like that. She is still a normal girl to herself but other people beg to differ.

"I am ok, I just wanted to come by and say hi and congrats on the baby." She tells Caitlin and she furrows her eyebrows. She hasn't announced the pregnancy yet.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" She asks Elena and the young girl smiles.

"The glow of your body and just the way you are carrying yourself today, besides I could tell the first day I met you. I saw that same glow when my Mom was pregnant so I just knew." Elena explains to her and she smiles at the girl.

"Well I am going to get back to my room." The girl says and Caitlin nods her head and Elena walks away. She feels when the masseuse walks up behind her and she hears as she places the oils and such things at the end of the table.

She feels the warm hands of the masseuse but they aren't feminine hand, they feel more like a mans hand. Caitlin looks back and see's that she in fact was right, she does have a male.

She doesn't really care, what he is doing to her body is making her feel relaxed and is easing all the tension that she has had from planning this wedding. She moans when he reaches a spot on her shoulders right by her neck and she hears someone snicker.

"Thought she only gave that sound to Randy when he hit the spot." She hears and she whips her head to Gena who is sitting there laughing.

"Oh ha at least my man knows how to hit the spot." She retorts and Gena stops laughing and then starts again.

"Gah! Stop no more sex talk… I don't even want to think about having any sort of sexual contact for a really long time." Val groans and Amy starts laughing.

"Poor Matt." Is all she said and that caused everyone to start laughing.

Two hours of mindless chatter and talk of the baby and the girls decide to go back to their rooms and get ready for the night. They were all going to a club and wanted to get lavished up.

Caitlin slips her robe back on and slides on her flip flops and heads for the suite that she shares with Matt, Val, John and Kara.

She heads out of the room and back up to her floor. When she enters the suite she see's Val sitting on the couch feeding Junior, how she got up there before Caitlin is a mystery. She leans down and places a kiss on her nephews head and then heads to hers and Randy's room. She pulls off the robe and strips out of her swim suit and heads for the showers.

She needs to get all the oils off of her body so she decides to take a hot shower and then take a medium shower. She finishes with that and then gets out and puts her hair up in a small towel and then wraps the other one around her body.

She walks out of her shower room and see's a dress lying on the bed, one that she didn't put there. It is sitting next to a pair of heels and a small jewelry box.

'A gift from The Avenged Girls to you for your last night out as a single woman,' is what the box read on the top and she smiles; silently thanking the girls in her head. She pulls on a matching bra and panties set and then moisturizes her body.

She sits in the vanity and pulls the towel out of her hair and runs her brush through it and then turns on the hot rollers. They don't take very long to heat up so while waiting she dolls up her face with the not needed make up.

She goes for the smoky eye effect and long lashes and some pink lip gloss to match her dress. She starts putting curlers in and then gets the dress and pulls it on. It fits perfect but of course it coming from them they would have asked Randy to check for her size. She puts the heels on and then she notices that the curls are ready; seeing that her hair is dry.

She pulls them out one by one and then sprays some hair spray in her hair and places her hair the way she wants it. She takes a step back and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks drop dead gorgeous now; imagine how she will look tomorrow.

She turns off the holder for the curlers and grabs her cell phone and clutch and walks out of the room to see everyone is already dressed and ready to go. Val hands junior over to Caitlin's Mom who isn't going out with them, both her and Elaine claim to be too old for the scent that they are entering. Caitlin disagreed but there is not negotiating with them.

All 11 of the ladies walk out of the room and down to the awaiting limo. Nothing special is really said while they ride to the club but they are all excited. The limo stops and the driver gets out and opens the door for the ladies and they all pile out one by one.

Caitlin glances at the long line and then remembers that she had VIP and is on the guest list. They walk up to the bouncer and he takes her name and she shows him her ID and he automatically lets her in. When she walks into the club she is blasted by the loud but appropriate music playing. She glances around and see's some of the guys in there but she doesn't see Randy.

They, being Caitlin and Randy, had this set up that after everything they would meet up and spend up until midnight with each other. She spins around and notices Randy sitting there with his mouth open.

She laughs silently and walks over to him, "Close your mouth your drooling" she says and places her hand on his chin and closes his mouth. Randy snaps back to and grins, "You look beyond gorgeous" he tells her and she smiles at him and blushes.

"That doesn't mean you are off the hook for earlier." She scolds her laughing and she grabs his hand and pulls him up, "Dance with me, love." She says and pulls him to the dance floor.

A slow song came on and he wraps his arms around her waist and she smiles up at him.

"I can't wait for tomorrow when you become Mrs. Orton, you know come to think of it; Cody was right. He told you that you should just change your last name to Orton because it would get that way eventually. Who knew the little shit would be right about something." Randy says laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." She says and he leans down and captures her lips with his.

"Caitlin Nicole Orton, wife and soon to be mother. I like it." She says after pulling away from him to catch her breath.

"Me too… Only fourteen hours until you become my wife." He says and her eyes widen and she grabs his arm and looks at his watch. Two hours until midnight. Fourteen hours until she marries the man of her dream, the man that she loves more than anything.

Only fourteen more hours…

**Hmm... I wonder, should I make you wait 14 more hours for the next update? I could but then again I might just post it next. The wedding is next.! If you wanna see what outfits she wore through out this whole story and her wedding dress and stuff then go to my Polyvore... link is on profile!**


	18. The Wedding

**The Long awaited wedding, so I just thought about this. The vows for the wedding so would fit better in When It Rains. I do not own the vows, I might have added a part in there but they belong to my old school show '90210', the original! **

Morning came way too early for Caitlin; she stayed up until four in the morning talking to Randy on the phone. It was weird for her not to be with him when she wanted to be the most, she was having with drawls. Their conversation finally ended when she fell asleep on the phone. She knew this because her phone was still slid open and the battery was dead.

She could hear the girls bustling around in the living area of the suite and she sits up and groans when Val comes into her room and pulls the curtain back; letting in the sunlight.

"Good Morning bride-to-be, get you lazy I want to talk on the phone until wee hours of the morning ass up." Val chirps and Caitlin rolls her eyes at her sister in law and crawls out of the bed and stumbles into the bathroom.

She does her business and then walks back into her bedroom.

"You have two and a half hours to get ready and then you are becoming Mrs. Randy Orton; who knew that you would me marrying the same guy that you…" Val trails off and shuts her mouth when she notices a tiny little Orton walk in the room in her My Little Pony pajamas.

"Hey princess…did you sleep well?" Caitlin asks the toddler in front of her and Alanna raises her hands in the air wanting to be picked up. Caitlin obliges and leans downs to grab her. No sooner than she had her up she placed her face in Caitlin's neck. Val smiles at the affection between the two of them.

Caitlin kisses the top of her head and then bends over to lay her on the bed. Alanna lets go and moves up the bed to cuddle into Caitlin's pillow and no sooner than her head lied down her eyes closed. Caitlin smiles at her soon to be step daughter and then gasps when she see's herself in the mirror, she didn't look at herself when she went into the bathroom a few minutes ago.

She has bags under her eyes, this is not good.

"Go get Gena." Caitlin hisses at Val and she runs her hands over her face.

"What's the problem in here?" Gena asks walking in and lets out a laugh at the look on Caitlin's face.

"Christ Caitlin, I am good but not that damn good. Go get a wash cloth and stick it in the freezer for five minutes and then put it over your eyes." She tells her and she does just that.

The cloth helped and removed some of the baggage but so did the hot shower the girls made her taken even though she took one the night before. She sat there while everyone else was getting dressed and she was getting her hair and make up done. She had Gena doing both since she was already dressed and ready.

She watched Samantha wake up Alanna who had been sleeping through all of the loud noise that was bustling through the room.

"Done" Gena says and then spins Caitlin around to look at herself. Her hair is in a half up do and is beautiful, she isn't wearing a veil because she hates them and finds them pointless but she does have diamond jewels that belonged to her birth mother in her hair so that should count for something.

She gets up and walks over to the dresser and pulls out a baby blue strapless bra and panties set that she is wearing under the dress, which counts as her something blue. Her borrowed is the same earrings that Val wore when she married Matt.

Her something new is her wedding dress but then it changed to her garter. Her something old is a necklace that belonged to her birth mother. Kim gave it to her when she found it in some old stuff that she was going through.

She changes even with all of the girls gathered in her bedroom, she isn't shy about her body; well she wasn't until somebody gasped. She spins around and looks to the girls who are all standing there with their mouths wide open.

"What?" She asks all of a sudden feeling self conscious.

"Baby" is heard from somewhere in the living room and Caitlin doesn't move out of her spot to even cover up, all of the guys have seen her in her underwear before.

"Why are all of you staring at…Oh?" Says Zack as he walks into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you're still going to fit in your dress?" He asks and Caitlin furrows her eyebrows at him. He smiles at her and walks over to her and grabs her upper arms and spins her so that she is standing sideways in the mirror.

"Look" he says and points to her stomach and she gasps, she grew over night. How did she not see it when she woke up? She was too tired to even notice that her stomach had started rounding.

She runs her hands over the small but visible bump and smiles but then scowls and turns back to the girls, "Thanks for scaring me and making me feel weird."

She kisses Zack on the cheek and then boots him out of the door. She grabs her dress out of the closet and gets help putting it on, to her luck she is able to get it to zip up and it isn't tight on her.

She wipes her hand across her forehead and the girl chuckle at her. She looks at the clock and sees that she is getting married in less than thirty minutes.

Lacey leans down and slides on Caitlin's heels for her and Caitlin thanks her and then grabs her bags that are sitting on the bed and starts handing them to each of the ladies in the room.

"These are from me, as a thank you for being here for me and as a token of my love." She says as the girls gasp at what is inside the bags.

She bought them all charm bracelets but each person had different charms on them, ones that represent who they are. They all thank her and then put them on and get ready to leave the room.

She walks down the hallway holding her dress up a little high so that she doesn't trip over it but she isn't watching where she is going and she runs into someone. She gasps when she see's who she ran into and furrows her eyebrows as to why he is here.

"Randy why the hell are you in the hallway and not downstairs?" She asks him and he smiles at her.

"I kind of forgot your ring in out room and was on my way to get it. I didn't think you would be out here and…" he starts but gets cut off by the shrilling sound of the bridal party yelling at him.

"Oh screw traditions, I don't care." He chuckles and leans down and places a kiss on her lips and then walks past all of the girls. The girls hurriedly push her towards the elevator and they get in.

No one has said anything the whole ride down and Caitlin starts to feel nauseous. Elevators make her really queasy now and she doesn't like it.

They get to the door that lead out to the garden and when the doors open Caitlin gasps, it is simply priceless. The purple roses and pale yellow roses are absolutely exquisite; there are really no words to describe how they look. She closes the door and walks to the room when she hears the guy's voices talking loudly. The wedding is about to begin and her nerves set in.

Two minutes until she walks down the isle and the girls are lining up in front of her with their perspective guy. Val and John since she is Maid of Honor and he is Randy's Best Man; Leana and Matt, Becky and Ted, Samantha and Nathan, and then Alanna and Cody. Alanna is the flower girl and since Cody didn't have anyone to walk with they paired him up with his favorite niece.

She hears The Meadow by Robert Pattinson start playing and she smiles. She didn't want the traditional wedding march, instead she wanted something beautiful and she thinks that song is one of the most beautiful things she has ever heard.

Val and John go out followed by Leana and Matt then Becky and Ted then Samantha and Nathan and finally Alanna and Cody. Near the end of the song is Caitlin's cue to come out.

She walks out and there are gasps all around the outside. She can see Randy waiting at the arch way and she smiles. Her father who is on her arm leans down and places a kiss on her cheek and tells her he loves her.

She hands her bouquet to Val and turns to her soon to be husband. He grabs her right hand and mouths 'I love you' to her and she mouths it back. She stands there as the priest drags on about commitment and the ceremony and then she hears what she has been waiting for. Time for them to say their vows.

"When was it that we fell in love, last year, maybe even before? I don't know 'cause the truth is I can't picture a time that I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us and I know there's nothing we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above all others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me and in honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and to cherish you forever." Caitlin tells him and she see's tear roll down his cheek.

"I love you and there is never a doubt in my mind that we are forever." She finishes and takes her hand and wipes away the tears that were falling.

"I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I know longer fear being myself. I know longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. I realized that though I had everything I could possibly want in this world nothing mattered unless you were by my side. You are my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank god everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me." He says and this time the tears are falling out of her eyes.

"I thought I was your best friend" John whispers and Caitlin still heard him and flipped him off and smiled at him. The priest says something else and Caitlin feels a fresh wave of coldness on her finger and she looks down and see's that Randy is placing her wedding ring on it.

She then follows with placing his on him and the priest announces them officially Mr. and Mrs. Randal Keith Orton and tells Randy to kiss his beautiful bride.

Randy leans down and places his lip on his wives lips and kisses her with all his being, he pours his heart and soul into it. He pulls away and she pouts which causes an uproar of laughter.

He grabs her hand and laces his fingers with hers and they walk down the gold isle and into the reception area that is set up outside.

"Your finally Mrs. Orton, How does it feel?" Randy asks her while wrapping his arms around her.

"Feels good" She replies and leans up and places a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Randal Keith Orton."

"As I love you Caitlin Nicole Orton." He replies and she smiles at him.

She hears everyone getting closer to them and then she looks up and see's Matt standing on the stage.

"So as you all know I am Caitlin's brother and she and Randy decided that since I am musically gifted that I would sing their song for their first dance. I asked both of them to give me the song so that I could rehearse it with the band and they did. Oh but how two minds think alike, they both gave me the same exact song and it's one I know pretty well. Here it is this one is called Warmness on the Soul." Matt says into the microphone and Caitlin and Randy gasp at each other and then leans in to kiss each other.

The reception goes on for another few hours and she dances with her father and Randy's father and then the rest of their family. Time flies and before they know it everything is wrapping up. The toasts from the bridal party were funny yet touching and meant a lot to the both of them.

They say good night to all of the guest at the reception and most of them who are leaving on flights that night and then they make their way up to their room.

Caitlin gets Randy to unzip her dress so that she can take it off and he strips out of his tux. He spins her around and attaches his lips to hers.

"I haven't been able to touch you in so long and I am not wasting another minute." He says before he pulls off what little clothing she had covering her body.

He wasn't rough with her, he was gentle and loving, caring and sensual and made her fall even more in love with him; if that was even possible. He made her feel things that she had never felt before.

It could be the added ecstasy of the wedding night and the fact that she has heightened senses with her being pregnant but she loved every minute of it.

This was it, they were married and expecting a baby, this is what she had always wanted and now she has it and it couldn't be with a better person. She loves him with everything that she is and will continue to love him for the rest of her life.


	19. Hormones

"How did you handle your wife being pregnant and hormonal plus and all out bitch?" Caitlin hears coming from the balcony and she gets out the bed to see who the hell her husband is talking to. She sees that his phone is attached to his ear and places her back against the door and crosses her arms over her chest and let them rest on her very visible bump.

"I don't know, man her mood swings are worse that my character on TV. She won't talk to me; she hasn't talked to me for a week already. The only time she does is when she wants to… yeah I know but really? Give her ice-cream, seriously Matt ice cream?" Randy says and the Caitlin takes notice that he is talking to her brother.

He is right though, no matter what he does she always gets pissed and a few minutes later she feels bad but then she starts getting mad again. Her emotions are out of whack at the moment.

"That isn't going to work; I don't know what to do. I miss my wife dude." Randy says and Caitlin huffs and tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Oh shit" Randy mumbles and turns around and looks Caitlin dead in the eyes.

"Got to go, call you later if I'm not dead."

Caitlin glares at Randy as he hangs up the phone and slides it in his jacket pocket.

"Hi honey, have a nice nap, want some ice- cream?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"We have been married for five weeks and been together over a year and your already calling my brother and complaining about me?" She asks and he sighs. "

I wasn't complaining I was just asking for ways to cope with your mood swings."

She rolls her eyes at him and walks back into the room and goes and lies on the bed, she knows that her moodiness is getting to him but there is nothing she can do about it. He comes up to the bed and crawls in behind her and wraps his arm around her and rests it on her bump.

"I'm sorry I am such a bitch" She sobs and he rolls her so that she is on her back.

"Your not a bitch, well you have been a bitch but I don't mind sometimes. Stop crying please, don't make yourself upset." he whispers and leans down and kisses away her tears.

She stops crying and wipes her face and then pushes his arm off of her and gets up out of the bed.

"We have to get to the arena in thirty minutes and I need to get out of my pajamas." she mumbles and he rolls he laughs lightly and rolls off the bed and changes into a pair of jeans and an affliction shirt.

She reaches over to grab a pair of heeled boots and he takes them out of her hand and places a pair of grey flat boots in them.

"No you're not wearing heels unless you have to, I don't want you losing your balance with the new body and falling over and possibly hurting Masen." Randy says and she nods her head.

Just recently they found out that they were having a boy and they are super excited, now Alanna has a baby brother coming. The names is what took them so long to figure out but of course with Caitlin being the big Twilight junkie that she is and is in love with Edward she chose Masen since it was Edwards last name when he was human.

Randy didn't agree at first but he likes the name and it just stuck, Masen is due April 24, 2011. Randy hopes like hell that he will be able to be home in time for the birth of his first son but there is a tour in April and he doesn't know when it ends.

Caitlin grabs a pair of leggings out of the suitcase and a grey long sleeved shirt. It is sort of chilly in San Antonio but she doesn't mind. She changes out of her nightie and into the clothes that she just pulled out. She can feel Randy's gaze on her and she turns around and looks at him. He is looking at her with lust filled eyes and she smirks at him.

"Down boy, we have to get to the Arena before your ass gets suspended for showing up late again." she tells him laughing and he scowls and grabs his duffle bag and walks towards her. He grabs her and pulls her to him but her bump stops the full contact.

"I love you." He says and she melts like putty in his arms. It seems like those three words just made any moodiness that she has had for the past month go poof.

"I love you too" She swoons and he leans down and presses his lips against hers.

"Now we need to go." She says and opens the door. He laces his fingers with hers and they leave the hotel room.

They get to the arena and walk in the back entrance and are greeted by smiling faces, but smiling faces that they haven't seen in a really long time.

"Well well if it isn't Mr. Hardy." Caitlin says walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"When is your return?" Caitlin asks him and he points to the monitor and she looks over and see's Phil standing out in the ring.

"Now" he laughs as someone calls his name and tells him to get ready.

Jeff runs off and Caitlin spins around and looks at Randy.

"You need to go get ready babe." She says and pats him on the butt and he smiles at her and then walks off to the locker room area. Caitlin walks off to her office that she now shares with Stephanie most of the time since they are both pregnant. That's right Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque is expecting another child.

She walks into her office and immediately gags and walks out. She shudders and walks down to the catering area and sits down in one of the chairs. She will never get the image of what Paul and Steph were doing just now out of her head. She gets up with a little bit of difficulty, even though she is only 20 weeks she is still trying to get used to the weight gain and the unevenness of her body so it throws her off balance.

The only part about her pregnancy that she hates is that she has been craving meat, the kind that she hates, pork and beef. She had Randy go get her a burger the day before from Mc Donald's. She walks over to the table with the food on it and scowls, she doesn't want to eat meat but it is what Masen wants.

She grabs some steak fingers and puts them on her plait along with some broccoli. If she is going to eat nasty meat then she is going to eat something else that she likes to make the taste go away.

"Thought you didn't eat meat unless it belonged to that idiot husband of yours?" says a voice just as Caitlin placed on of the pieces of steak finger in her mouth. She almost chokes on her food as she looks up and see's April standing there.

April is Nixon from Framing Hanley's fiancée. She and April went to the same High School together; they were the best of friends until she moved away with Tyler.

Caitlin stands up abruptly and engulfs her long time friend in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the tall brunette in front of her and she points down the corridor where she see's Nixon standing there with a child in his arms and he is talking to Chris.

"Wow is that Kaedyn?" Caitlin asks her and she nods her head.

"He is growing up so fast; I still remember the day we brought him home from the hospital." April trails off apparently remembering something. Caitlin starts rubbing her stomach and smiles when she feels Masen start moving around. Every time she feels him move it makes her see how real this really is.

"Is Randy still griping about not being able to fell Masen move yet?" Nixon asks walking up to the both of them and handing Kaedyn over to April.

"No he just bitches about me being a bitch, nothing unusual." Caitlin replies and Nixon scoots away.

"Come on Nix I won't bite your head off, I think my mood swings are chilled for a little while." She laughs and he moves closer.

"Orton!" Someone yells from down the corridor and Caitlin looks and see's John running to catch up with Randy who is walking to the gorilla area. He is supposed to lose the title tonight to John; he would rather lose it to his best friend or someone he is close to than lose it to someone who doesn't deserve it.

The whole Legacy bit is over and Ted and Cody are just tag teaming. Randy is on his own again and all that good stuff. He has sort of a fan base now, you hear and equal amount of cheers and boos from the crowd when he goes out now.

"Hey can you hang on for a minute?" she asks the couple standing in front of her and they nod their heads at her. She walks over to Randy and motions for John to be quiet and she snakes her arms around her waist and rests her hands at the top of her trunks.

"Might want to move my wife might get jealous with you having your hands so close to her territory." Randy says and spins and leans down and places his lips upon his wife's lips.

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt" she whispers against his lips when he pulls away and he laughs.

"Right because if I don't tell you something important like that then I will never be able to have children again." He chuckles and then places his hand over his precious baby maker.

"Good luck honey, don't get hurt." She chuckles and leans up and places her lips on his. He pulls back when his music starts and pulls his belt over his shoulder. She gives John a hug before his music starts and then walks back over to where April and Nixon were now sitting down at the table she was.

"You know when I get stuck at home near the end of my pregnancy we should make plans to do something. We don't live but four and a half hours away from each other. We can meet half way and go shopping or something." Caitlin tells her friend and Nixon groans.

"Oh hush you ass… It's not like she is out blowing your money, she is blowing hers." April jokes swatting his arm.

They sat there and chatted for a little while and then Kaedyn started fussing and getting sleepy so they decided to head back to the bus. Caitlin walks over to the television and watches the match once they have left and she sighs. This is going to suck watching, one of them is bound to get hurt.

She watches Randy smash John in the head with a chair and John fall to the mat, but Randy wasn't done he went down in his viper pose and started beating his fist on the mat.

By the time John stood up he was aware of what Randy was going to do and he was supposed to counter it, make it look real. Randy set up for the RKO and John countered; tossing Randy out of the ring. Why did this look familiar? The camera's caught Randy holding his shoulder and John jumping out of the ring.

John knew Randy was hurt but Randy motioned for them to continue, he didn't want to let down the fans. Randy climbed back into the ring and stumbled around for a minute and then John got back in.

Punches were thrown and Randy spun around and John acted out. Randy got lifted over John's shoulders for the FU and thrown down to the mat. Randy cringed as the pain shot up his right arm and into his shoulder and he knew it was broken again.

John covered him for the 1-2-3 and is the new WWE Champion. The medics come and help Randy out of the ring and he tells them what's wrong. They get him to the back and he see's his wife talking to John with tears running down her beautiful face.

"Looks like I am going to be home for the birth after all" He says and she rolls her eyes at him for trying to lighten the mood.

She walks over to him and places her arms around him even though he is all sweaty and icky.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital so they can do something." Caitlin says to Randy and he groans and whimpers when another pain shoots through his shoulder. They leave the arena with Randy still in just his ring gear and when they get to the hospital.

They get put in a room and Randy gets put in one of those hospital gowns and he scowls as Caitlin starts laughing at him.

"I hate these damn things, they look funny on me." He pouts and she crawls on the bed and sits in front of him and sighs.

"Yeah but you won't be wearing it for long, John is coming to bring your bag and the doc is going to place your shoulder back in place, then we are going home."

The doctor had confirmed that Randy's collar bone was indeed broken again and that it needed to be placed as soon as possible. Caitlin called Vince and told him what the deal was and he sighed and told them to take how ever long is needed to make sure Randy's shoulder is a hundred percent.

"Why does this seem like déjà vu all over again?" Randy asks remembering that the first time he broke his collar bone was when Samantha was pregnant with Alanna.

"I don't know, maybe this was meant to happen. Like it's a sign from God telling you that this is where you need to be." She says and he looks at her funny.

"So he is telling me that he wants me in a hospital wearing this stupid gown?" Randy asks and she rolls her eyes at him.

"No he wants you to be here to witness the birth and not be on the road, silly."

John came an hour later and watched as the doc set Randy's shoulder. Caitlin cringed when she heard Randy cry out and the bones in his shoulder moving. She had tears in her eyes the whole time, she hates seeing him hurt. She just wants to take the pain away. The doctors give him some pain pills and he scowls at the bottle, he doesn't like taking meds but he really is in pain and needs them.

"Come on baby lets get you to the hotel and rest and we can go home in the morning." Caitlin tells her husband and he nods his head. John follows them out of the hospital after Randy gets dressed with a lot of help from both him and Caitlin.

They get to the hotel and Randy is trying not to fall asleep in the elevator, he almost does but John started laughing at something Caitlin said and it kept him awake. They get to the room and Caitlin opens the door and then kisses John on the cheek and tells him that she will call him when they get home.

She gets Randy into the room and no sooner than he lies down he was out like a light. She smiled and went over to him and pulled off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans and gently pulled them off of him, it were any other time that he fell asleep in his clothing then she wouldn't have been so gentle but this time with him being in pain she decided to be nice.

She changes out of her clothes and into one of Randy's t shirts that now fit snugly on her and crawls into bed. She is sort of glad that he got hurt but then she isn't because she doesn't like seeing him hurt.

At least she knows now that he will be there for the birth of Masen. Life has thrown them a few curve balls but it was nothing they could over come. These past few weeks have been hell for the both of them but they love each other and made it through them.

Now they just have to see what God has planned for the rest of their future, and she is hoping that something good comes of it.

**Will post the last few chapters after I wake up, I feel like shit and I want to take a nap! **


	20. Untitled

Two chapters left after this one. The final chapter and the Epilogue. Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot to me. Over 3,000 hits.. holy cheese sticks! You guys rock. I wanna hear from you, tell me what you think. XOXO Peace Love and Cuppycakes!

It has been two months since Randy broke his collar bone again, it is healed and he is able to use his shoulder but he is still taking precaution. He is doing the same bone strengthening thing that he did the last time he was injured, this time he is going to do it longer.

He hopes that he will get back in the ring soon. He did sign another ten year contract a few weeks ago, so that should be a sign that Vince still wants him, accident prone or not.

Life at home has been good, the only thing that he hates now about Caitlin being pregnant is her constant craving and how she wakes him up in the middle of the night just to go get her what ever it may be that she is craving at that moment.

Most of the time it is a cupcake so he thought he would be slick and get a whole bunch of them and hide them in his office but that didn't work because she figured out what he was doing.

"Dude, bro did she wake you up again?" John says coming and sitting next to Randy on the couch in his living room. John is visiting so that he can help Randy start training again.

"No, for once she didn't wake me up to get her one of her food cravings, this time it was another craving." Randy says smirking and John groans and smacks him upside the head.

"Gross dude, I love Caitlin but not enough to hear anything like that. When are you doing Masen's room?" John asks and Randy groans. There is still a debate going on for what they are doing it in.

Caitlin wants it to be a lime greenish color with monkeys and Randy wants a blue with stars. He thinks the monkeys would be to girly. She begs to differ with him; she wants something different and bright.

"When Caitlin decides that having his room blue and decorated for a boy is right." Randy says and John stifles a laugh when he sees Caitlin walking down the stairs.

"Right dude that isn't going to happen, she is determined to get it her way. Let her have reign, it is her first child and you did do Alanna's room." John says and Randy scowls at him.

"Hell no, it would take a whole lot of convincing to get me to agree with having Masen's room green, I hate the color green." Randy retorts and sinks back into the couch.

"Says the one who wore green on his trunks, oh and lets not forget the teal one." Caitlin says walking fully into the living room and sitting next to John on the sofa.

"Are you wearing my pajamas?" Randy questions and she tilts her head to look at him and then down to the pants that she is wearing.

"Well they do say 'it's all about me', who else's would they be?" She questions and he rolls his eyes.

John reaches over and rubs his hand along her stomach and he jolts his hand away when he feels Masen move.

"That was so cool, I never felt him move before." He says and Caitlin smiles.

"It's even better when you feel him move when you're…" Randy starts to say and Caitlin smacks her hand over his mouth.

He removes it chuckling, "I was going to say when you are laying your head on your stomach and he pokes you in the eye."

He smirks at her and she rolls her eyes and turns to John and picks up a conversation with him. The guys are coming soon to help move his stuff out of the bedroom in their house and move it to the guest house.

It would be better for them to be over there, so that their antics don't wake you Masen or Alanna when she is over; which is like four nights a week.

"So Mrs. Orton how much longer till baby RKO graces us with his presence?" John asks and she moves so that she is lying down with her head in Randy's lap.

"Any where from eight to ten weeks, but I don't know. I am hoping that I am not one of those first time moms that are pregnant a week after their due date because I might just have to kill my hubby for making me go through that. Oh and Randy, Masen's room is going to be the monkeys." She says before sitting up and the getting off the couch.

She walks up the stairs and Randy looks over and John and smirks, "How long do you think until she will realize that you took all of her heels out of the closet?" He asks his best friend. On cue they hear Caitlin scream and then come barreling down the stairs.

"Where the hell are all of my shoes?" She screeches and both of them shrug, trying not to smile.

"Randy there was over a hundred pairs of shoes in there and all that is left are my converse and flats. Where did you put them?" She asks calmly not wanting to get upset.

"I moved them until after Masen is born, until then you are not aloud to wear heels, unless they are approved by me." He says and she huffs and walks back up the stairs.

"I thought she would put up more of a fight." John says and Randy's eyes widen. She isn't going to settle, she is going to get even.

"Caitlin" Randy calls up the stairs and she walks down them smirking.

"What did you do?" He asks and she shakes her head and tells him, "Nothing."

He starts to walk up the stairs and she back steps and tries to walk up them backwards with no luck, "Please don't tell me that you did what I think you did?" He asks and she smiles at him.

"By what ever do you mean dear?" She chuckles and he grabs her and pulls her closer to him.

"If I walk into our bedroom and see those hideous green sheets on out bed…" he trails off when he looks into their open bedroom door and his fear shows true. The bed is covered in Lime green and black zebra print sheets.

"Baby" He says letting out a strangled cry and she laughs.

"I will take them off if; you let me do Masen's room in the green and Monkeys." She reasons with him and he gives it.

"Fine just get that off our bed, please." He pleads and she nods her head and leans down and places a chaste kiss on his lips and then pulls out of his grasp and spins around and heads into their room and strips the bed laughing.

She changes the bed sheets to crimson red silk sheets and puts a black silk bed spread on it and throws the pillows back on it. She strips out of her clothes and drops them in the hamper and then gets in the shower.

She is fully aware of Randy watching her and she doesn't mind. Most women feel as if they are ugly when they are pregnant and don't want their respective partners seeing them in the nude, but she doesn't see herself that way.

She see's herself as beautiful, not in a conceited way, she just doesn't think in the negative like most women do. She feels his arms come in contact with her wet, vanilla soaped body.

"John's downstairs" She murmurs and he shakes his head while shimmying out of his boxers.

"He went to get breakfast."

The shower was eventful and they got dirtier that they got clean so they had to wash all over again. They both step out of the shower and Caitlin wraps a terry cloth robe around her wet body and wraps a small towel in her hair and watches as Randy wraps the towel around him, covering his most prized possession.

He places a kiss on his wife's lips and then walks into their bedroom to get dressed for a work out, not that what they just did wasn't a work out enough for him. He just needs to get a real work out and try to get back in shape so he can get back to the ring.

She watches him retreat out of the bathroom and she follows him, he walks to one side of the room while she walks into the closet and groans, she can't believe he took all of her heels out.

She really wanted to wear a pair of boots that day and now she can't. She bends down and grabs a pair of black high top converse out of their box and holds them up and sighs. Guess they will have to do.

She digs around for a pair of skinny jeans, maternity ones that she was forced to buy since none of her regular ones were fitting her. She grabs a shirt that says 'I love Vampires' and then walks out of the closet to find her husband fully dressed, well half dressed; his is working out after all.

"Don't over do it Orton, add the weights gradually. If I find out that you are over working your self down there I will kick your ass." She tells him and he nods his head and walks over to her and places a kiss on her lips and then gets down on his knees and opens her robe and places a kiss on her bump.

Randy's training is going along smoothly, he is able to get back in the ring and be almost a hundred percent. He never once over worked him self, when he was tired he took breaks.

John helped him out for the weekend and then Cody and Ted came and helped with some things. Mark came also which shocked the hell out of Caitlin, but Randy and Mark were helping each other since the both of them were on the shelf.

Caitlin is 34 weeks now and is not allowed to leave the house unless someone is with her; Randy doesn't let her walk as much as she should since she is now on Randy's bed rest. Yes, Randy's bed rest, he basically ordered her to stay off her feet. He gave her some bullshit answer when she asked him why. She wasn't in pain or anything and she didn't get tired easily.

She decided that she was going to ignore his plea for her to stay in bed and go get in the pool, it was the middle of March and the water felt good. It was still sort of chili out side but the pool had a heater that turned the temperature up to normal degrees.

She walked down the stairs and could already see Randy waiting at the end of the steps for her, this time he didn't have his 'Why did you stick your hand in the honey jar?' reprimanding look, this time it was 'What the hell are you doing dressed like that when it is sixty- five degree's outside?' look.

"What are you doing?" He asks glancing down at his wife's swimsuit clad body. She is just wearing a black and striped top and a pair black boy shorts. He notices the towel in her and he gives her a pointed look, one telling her that she isn't about to leave the house, especially not dressed like that.

"Out to the pool and yes I am getting in, because I already turned the temperature up and no there isn't anything you can do to stop me. You can join me if you want but don't get your panties in a twist, I am fine and I already asked Dr. Cooper if I could relax in the pool. He said no longer than hour intervals and to make sure that I don't over do myself, but then again I can't do anything so there is no way that I can over do myself." She tells him and he sighs.

"I just don't want you stressing over anything, babe you are eight and a half months pregnant." He stresses and she nods her head at him and then glances down at her ever protruding tummy.

"I know that, I feel that, but I don't want you bugging all the damn time. I swear I am fine." She tells him and takes the last few steps towards him.

"Now if you would be so kind as to move out of my way, I want to go get in the pool some time today." She tells him pushing on his chest a little bit and he backs up.

"Fine" He grumbles and lets her pass through. He watches as she waddles her way into the kitchen and he hears the back door open. He knows that he is being a hard ass, but in three weeks is when he can stop worrying about both hers and Mason's health. Then she will be at full term and there won't be any complications, or he hopes not.

He follows to the back door and watches her slide into the water and then he retreats to their bedroom and changes into a pair of swim trunks, he might as well join her; she did offer for him to join her so she can't get mad at him for coming out.

He runs down the stairs and he chuckles when he hears her let out a squeal when Chloe, who is Caitlin's Pit Bull comes up and lies behind her head.

He walks out to the pool and slides in right next to his wife and then moves in front of her.

"Sorry for being an over protective ass, but I don't want anything to happen." He says and she wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his naked chest.

"It's ok, just chill for a little bit." She says and he nods his head, not that she could see it anyways.

"Love you" He murmurs and she pulls her head up and looks him in the eyes, smiling.

"Love you too, always." She whispers ghosting her lips on his and then he attaches his to hers fully. She moans into the kiss and he wraps his arms around her pulling her off the wall and farther into the pool. She gasps and wraps her legs around his waist and he smirks.

"Damn baby, did you not get enough last night?" he asks and she blushes and buries her head in his shoulder. For the past few weeks her libido has sky rocketed, it's like she can't get enough of him.

"No" she laughs into his shoulder and he skims his hands down her sides.

"Caitlin, Randy!" They both hear from the back door and Caitlin spins in Randy's arms and looks up at the person standing in the door way.

"What Nate?" Randy asks resting his head on Caitlin's shoulder.

"Nothing just seeing where you two were, I didn't hear you banging like rabbits so I came to see where you two were." He laughs and Caitlin blushes, sometimes she forgets that he lives with them.

"Awe Cay are you blushing?" Nathan taunts his sister in law and then starts laughing and walks back in the house but not before telling the two of them to not taint the pool. Randy chuckles and spins his wife back around and places his lips on hers again.

They relax in the pool for a little while and then Caitlin started to get the chills, even though she was in the warm water. The temperature outside had dropped and Randy pulled her out of the pool. They went upstairs and took a shower and then slipped into their pajamas.

Randy caved and let Caitlin order pizza since she didn't feel like cooking anything and didn't want to eat healthy for once. Normally Randy would say no to pizza but one night of splurging wouldn't kill him.

Caitlin devours the cheesy goodness and moans when she places the plate down from her belly to the table. Randy chuckles at her and finishes his slice of pizza and throws the box at Nathan when he walks down the stairs.

"Asshole" Nate mutters and picks up the box off the floor and plops down on the couch next to his brother.

"New Moon again?" he groans and Caitlin shoots him a glare.

"If you know what is good for you then you won't make a comment about this movie" she hisses at him and he shoves a piece of pepperoni pizza in his mouth to keep him from saying something to her. Randy nods his head to his brother silently thanking him for shutting up. Every time someone says something about her vampire movies she gets pissed off.

Caitlin sits in her spot on the couch and silently thinks of what she is getting her husband for his birthday, which is coming up in a few weeks. She doesn't know what to get him. What do you get for someone who has everything that he could ever possibly want?

She wants to give him something special, but what she doesn't realize is that she will give him that special thing and it will shock the both of them.


	21. The Final Chapter

Re reading this again as I go along in this and I can't believe it's over again. Dang it. Only the Epilogue left. Hope you guys enjoy! A BIG thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and read this. It was my baby for a long time! Thanks to xAznLuv for convincing me to put this over here and go read her stuff. She is amazing! Peace, Love, and Cuppycakes!

Ever had that feeling like you know something big is going to happen but you just don't know when? No, yes? Well Caitlin has been having that feeling all week. She is at 36 almost 37 weeks and Randy's birthday is the next day. She has just had a weird feeling creeping up on her for the past few days and she can't figure out what it is.

She snuggles herself farther into her husbands arms but can't get comfortable so she just throws the covers off herself and heaves herself out of the bed. The chill of the night hits her and she looks down and remembers she wasn't wearing any clothes. She blushes remembering what had taken place with the both of them earlier that night.

They hadn't been intimate since John had came for the weekend, for some reason her libido just dropped and she wasn't feeling it, she started to feel un sexy and didn't want Randy to touch her. She knew that it was torturing Randy to not be able to touch her but he didn't say anything.

Last night had been something different than either of them was used to, there weren't any positions that were comfortable for her, well all except one but after that everything went smoothly. He managed to make her feel good about herself again. She didn't feel like the ugly blimp anymore. Instead she felt like she was on top of the world and there was nothing to take that feeling away.

She grabbed her silk robe and pulled it around her body and started out of hers and Randy's bedroom. She gets to the stairs and groans but slowly walks down them, it is hard for her to keep her balance now so she has to hold on to the railing really tight.

When she gets to the last step she looks into the living room and see's a glow emanating from the television and she notices a lump on the couch. She turns and looks at the clock on the wall and see's that it is eleven forty five pm. After walking over she see's that it is Nathan and he had fallen asleep. She wonders why he wasn't upstairs in his room but then remembers why.

She giggles and walks into the kitchen and pulls out a yogurt from the refrigerator. She sits on one of the many stools and opens the fruit filled goodness. She moans as the delectable fruit rolls down the back of her throat but almost chokes on it when she see's someone coming into the kitchen from the corner of her eye.

She gasps when she see's that it is Randy, she had hoped not to wake him up but it seems like when she is not in the bed with him then he is awake. It must be some sense of security, who knows?

He walks over to her and places a kiss on her lips and chuckles when the taste of Peaches fills his mouth.

"Mm… yummy" he whispers licking his lips and she smiles at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you up honey." She tells him and he waves it off not really caring that she woke him up.

She glances up at the clock and watches as it turns to midnight.

"Happy Birthday honey" She tells her husband who is standing in front of her. He smiles at her and she winces when a sudden pain shoots through her abdomen. She knew it was a contraction and that she was soon to go into full on labor but she didn't want to concern Randy at the moment.

"Are you ok?" He asks concerned and she mumbles something about kicks to the ribs and he smiles at her and rubs her belly. She finishes her yogurt and grabs Randy's hand and pulls him with her and they head up the stairs. Half way up another one hits her and she winces again and this time he doesn't believe her about the kicks.

"Caitlin Nicole Orton" he scolds when he realizes what is happening. She smiles at him and continues to walk up the stairs. She gets to Masen's room and opens the door and turns on the light, bright green walls sort of blinded her when she walked in.

She walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed the diaper bag that she had prepared for when they have to leave for the hospital.

She hisses as the pains get stronger and she turns to Randy with wide eyes, it is not hitting her that this is really happening. She is a few days away from being full term so she knows that Masen should be fine. She throws Randy the lime green and monkey's bag that she got to go with the room.

She feels pressure in her lower abdomen and thinks that it's just that she has to use the bath room but how wrong was she? No sooner that she sat on the toilet a gush off water came out of her body followed by a harder contraction. She groans and waits for the water to stop gushing from her. She cringes at the color of it and flushes the toilet and steps into the shower to wash herself, much to her husband's dismay.

He wants to get her to the hospital as soon as possible and she is taking her sweet time. She finishes her shower and wraps a towel around her body and walks out into the bedroom and see's a distraught look on Randy's face.

"What?" she asks him and he motions to her.

"Like you have to ask, Caitlin we need to go to the hospital and you are just acting like nothing is wrong." He scolds her and she rolls her eyes at him as another contraction hits her, and this one is by far the worst one of them all.

She clutches her stomach in pain and Randy rushes over to her and wraps his arms around her. She pushes him away from her when the pain stops and she sees the hurt look in his eyes.

"Sorry" she murmurs and he nods his head and places a kiss on her forehead. She decides not to get too dressed because she is just going to have to undressed again when she gets to the hospital.

She grabs a tank top and a pair of panties and slips them on and a pair of Randy's basketball shorts since she has taken a liking to wearing them. She slips on a pair of flip flops and grabs her over night bag that she had made already when she made Masen's and hands it to Randy also.

They get down the stairs and another contraction hits Caitlin and this one floors her, she steps back and sits down on the stairs and Randy hurriedly walks over to Nathan and shakes him awake.

"What?" Nate asks groggily and then her hear a whimper and looks over to where Caitlin is sitting on the stairs.

"Nate I need you to call Mom and Dad and tell them that I am taking Cay to the hospital and then call Matt and Val, please." Randy stresses to his brother and Nate nods his head at him and grabs his cell. Randy turns and walks back to his wife and lifts her up into his arms and walks out the already opened door.

"I hate you" Caitlin spits at Randy and he chuckles at her. She has been in labor for the past two hours and is only dilated to three centimeters.

"Don't laugh at me, I am serious, I hate you." She scolds him, which causes him to start full on laughing.

She rolls her eyes at him and turns away from his as much as she can. She doesn't want to even look at him at that moment. She is in pain that is indescribable and she is wishing that she had a gun so that she could shoot him with it.

"Baby" Randy chuckles and walks around the bed and takes her face in his hands.

"Sorry for laughing but I couldn't help it but the doctor is here to take all the pain away." He says motioning to the door and Caitlin tilts her head back and see's Dr. Cooper standing there.

She rolls over in the bed and faces Dr. Cooper who is holding up a needle and she grins. Finally her pain reliever is here and she doesn't have to threaten her husband.

"Alright Caitlin, I am going to need you to scoot to the end of the bed and sit really still, you can not move at all while I am doing this." Dr. Cooper says and Caitlin nods her head at him as another contraction hits her and she waits and then Randy helps her move to the end of the bed.

She sits there and she can feel another one coming as Dr. Cooper places the needle in her spine. No sooner than he takes it out another contraction hits and she grimaces and Randy helps her back into her position.

She can already feel her body numbing from the meds and is grateful for them. Dr. Cooper checks how far she is dilated and is shocked to see she is already at five centimeters. This means that she is progressing and he gave her the epidural just in time.

"We are at five centimeters already; soon it will be time for Baby Masen to be here." Dr. Cooper says and then snaps off his glove and walks out the delivery room.

Randy and Caitlin are staring at each other having a moment when there is a knock on the door followed by someone walking into the room.

"Hey" Nate says walking fully into the room and taking a seat next to his older brother.

"Mom and Dad said they will come after Masen is born and Matt and Val send their love along with all of their crew over there. John says that if you're still alive when this is over congrats." Nate says and Caitlin and Randy laugh.

The monitor shows that Caitlin is having another contraction but she doesn't feel it and she smiles at Randy. Another half an hour passes and Dr. Cooper comes back in to the room and checks to see her progress and is shocked to find that she is already nine centimeters dilated.

He smiles at them and tells them that he is going to get the nurses and that Nate has to leave the room since only one person is allowed to be in the delivery room. Nate says his congrats and then walks out of the room just as Dr. Cooper walks back in.

"Time to deliver that baby Caitlin" He states in a cheery voice and Caitlin grasps Randy's hand. Cooper sets everything up and situates Caitlin in the position and watches the monitor and waits for the next contraction.

Caitlin hears the doctors and nurses around her telling her to push and she does. No matter how hard she feels she is pushing it isn't enough because there is still no Masen. She has been pushing for almost and hour and her little boy hasn't entered the world yet. Dr. Cooper tells her to push again and to bear down and he smiles up at her telling her that he see's the head.

He waits for the next contraction which was only a few seconds away and she pushes again, this time getting forth Masen's shoulders. After that everything was blur, she saw the look on Randy's face when Dr. Cooper held up their son. He looked as if she had given him the best thing in the world, and she had; she had given him his first son.

She dazed out of everything after seeing Masen, she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't talk, she couldn't think. She couldn't do anything. The last thing she remembered is closing her eyes and the world turning black.

Randy gasps as Caitlin's eyes close and Dr. Cooper hands him his son and assures him that there is nothing wrong with his wife, other than her being exhausted.

"She will wake up soon, she is fine and we can't find anything wrong with her. She has a few stitches from the tears but that is normal. Call us when she wakes." He says and Randy glances back at his wife and then to the tiny little boy in his arms.

A nurse walks in a few minutes later holding a birth certificate in her hands and asks Randy the name and he gives it to her and signs his name to it, now all is needed is Caitlin's signature and everything is fine.

Randy stands up out of his chair and cradles his little bundle of Joy in his arms and walks out to the hallway where Nathan was only to find his Mom, Dad, Becky, Samantha, and his little girl.

"Seven pounds, four ounces and 21 inches long" Randy says handing over his son to his mother.

"How is Caitlin?" His father asks and Randy sighs and sits down in the chair next to him.

"She passed out; Dr. Cooper says she is fine and that she will wake up soon. She is just exhausted." He stresses and then looks down when he feels a tug on his jeans.

He picks up his baby girl and kisses her forehead and she lays her head on his chest.

"Love you baby girl" He murmurs and she pulls her head up and places a kiss on his cheek and giggles. He smiles at her and watches as his parents coo over Masen.

This feeling comes over Randy and he stands up and hands Alanna to Samantha and kisses her on the cheek and walks back into the room. He see's Caitlin sitting up in the bed looking around worriedly and she spots him and lets her hands fly to her stomach and then back up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Randy, where is he?" She asks hoarsely as the tears spill down her face and he opens the door back and ushers his family into the room along with his son who is now in Nathans arms. Nate hand Masen back over to Randy who then walks over to Caitlin and places their son into her arms. The tears spill down her face even harder when she see's that he has Randy's blue eyes.

"Congrats guys but we are going to go home, let you two have some alone time. We love you." Elaine says and pulls her husband out of the room after Randy nods his head. Samantha walks over to the bed and lets Alanna down on the bed so that she can see Masen.

"Hold it?" she asks and Randy chuckles and shakes his head at her.

"Not yet honey, soon though." He promises her and it seems to be enough. She moves up the bed closer to Caitlin and Masen and touches his hand and then pulls it away.

Samantha comes and takes Alanna away and gives her congratulations to the both of them and then leaves the room.

"Nice passing out on us Cay" Nate chuckles and Caitlin flips him the finger, not even looking up at him.

"Only if you're offering" He says and Randy scowls at him and smacks him upside the head.

"Bro, you never have a chance with her." Randy says walking over to his wife and sitting in the chair by her.

"I would have if you're ugly ass…" Nate starts and Caitlin snaps her head up to look at him.

"Sorry Nate, no chance in hell and Randy's ass isn't ugly." She patently tells him and he raises his eyebrow at her and shrugs off what she says.

"I am going home, since my beauty sleep was interrupted." He mutters and walks out the door.

"Ugh, I love my brother but he gets on my nerves." Randy says and looks over at his wife. He see's the look on her face, one of adoration and love. He reaches over and grasps her face with his hands and turns it towards him.

"Thank you, thank you for giving me this; I never thought I would be so happy. I have you, Alanna, and Masen, what else is there that I could ever want? You three are the reason I live and breathe today. I can't even put into words what I am feeling right now; all I can tell you is that I love you." He breathes and leans over and kisses her.

She smiles at him when he pulls away from her. She is happy to give him everything and he has given her the same in return. She always wanted to have this, and he is the right person for her. He will always be the one she see's herself with, sure their relationship won't be a _bed of roses_ but she is sure that everything is going to be just fine.

She can't fathom herself being with someone else or who she wants to share this with. Randy is her past, her present, and her future.

A cry snaps her out of her thoughts and she looks down at the bundle of joy in her arms. His face twisting and she immediately knows what he wants, call it maternal instinct.

"I think someone is hungry" She murmurs and Randy unties the back of her gown and lets it down. She lifts Masen enough so that he can latch on to her and Randy groans.

"What?" She chuckles and he mumbles something about her boobs and she rolls her eyes at him.

What will she do with out him? Hopefully she never has to find out. Randy is her soul mate and she couldn't envision spending the rest of her life with anyone else.


	22. Epilogue

*Tears* It's over! This is it. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, messaged, favorited, read, and liked this story. It meant so much to me! You guys are awesome.!

Ten years is how long it has been since Caitlin and Randy brought their first son into the world. Ten years of love, pain, heartache, and love again. Life hasn't been perfect for them but they are still together and are even more in love now then they were when they first got married.

Every moment that Randy spent with her he fell in love with her more. Every time she gave him another child he fell in love with her a little bit more.

"Masen James, get your little butt away from the pool, if you make your sister fall in…" Caitlin yells across the lawn in their Tampa Vacation house. It's the middle of summer and the kids are out of school and Caitlin wanted to get out of Saint Charles for a few weeks, what better place to go than to Florida.

Caitlin waddles her way over to her chair and sits down next to Samantha, who is with her on this vacation, as is she every vacation.

"How are you feeling Mama?" Sam asks and Caitlin groans, currently she is 23 almost 24 weeks pregnant with baby number 5. That's right baby number five.

Randy made good on his promise to have five children with her. Masen James who is ten almost eleven, Gracie Allison who just turned seven, David Owen who is five, and Destiny Hope who is a whole three years old. Never in her life did she think that she would have four children and be pregnant with the fifth but life has a way of throwing curve balls at her.

They planned Masen of course but with Gracie it was an accident, she didn't go back on the IUD but was doing the traditional birth control and left her pills at home when she went on tour with Randy one time and hormones can not be controlled, enough said. David was planned and so was Destiny. They are happy to have all of their children, planned or not.

Now baby Nick who she is pregnant with now was not planned by a long shot, Randy doesn't even know she is pregnant with him. Randy has been on tour and filming his movie with John, that the only time he is home is long enough to get his laundry done. Spend thirty minutes with the kids and then he is back out the door.

She hasn't told him about the pregnancy because she knew that he would stop the movie and touring and come home. When he was home the last time she wasn't showing yet and she didn't even know she was pregnant, and even when she did find out she didn't want to do it over the phone. So it's not like he really can get mad at her for not telling him but she knows he will be pissed when he shows up that upcoming night.

He is just finished filming the movie and is off this tour coming up so he is coming to the vacation house to spend time with his family. She is sort of scared to find out his reaction to the baby news but she is sure that he won't blow up at her.

"I am ok, just wish Randy would hurry up and get here. I miss him." Caitlin whines and sits back in the chair.

"Alanna, can you please go get Kaley?" Sam asks her twelve year old daughter. Kaley is Sam's little girl, who is three years old. She married one of the last people that anyone expected her to, she married John. UN expected is what that relationship was, neither one of them expected it. Caitlin and Randy sure as hell didn't expect to see John and Sam in bed after a party one night.

That's how they started, a drunken hook up but they are in love and that is all that matters. They only have one child together and that is Kaley Marie, Samantha can't have any more children, not after what happened when she had Kaley. She almost died giving birth, something about her having preclampsia and not knowing it. She decided to have everything taken out, but wanted to make sure John was ok with it and he was.

Randy wasn't bitter about his ex and his best friend dating and getting married, that's right married. He didn't have a reason to get bitter about it, he left Samantha and she is a grown woman and can make her own decisions.

Alanna walks back with Kaley in her arms and hands her to her mother.

"When is daddy coming, I miss him." Alanna whines and Caitlin tears up, stupid hormones.

"Soon honey, Daddy and Johnny will be here soon." Samantha reassures her daughter. Despite the fact that John is married to Samantha, Alanna knew him as Johnny first so that is what she calls him, and he is ok with that.

"David Owen, don't… pour water on your little sisters head." Caitlin scolds her son as he pours the water on Destiny's head, causing her to let out a wail.

"Damn it" Caitlin mutters and both Alanna and Gracie gasp at her.

"Ooh…you said a bad word." Alanna taunts and Sam smacks her upside the head and Alanna laughs.

Silly child, she is like her father in so many ways. Speaking of her father, Caitlin just got a text from him. 'I love you honey, but I can't make it in tonight. Vince asked me to do a show for him and I can't say no', the message read and Caitlin chunked her phone across the yard.

"What?" Sam asks and Caitlin shakes her head. She walks over to David and Destiny and tells them its nap time and they whine but still get up off the ground and follow her into the house.

She gets the both of them into the bed and closes their curtains to block the sun out of their room. She turns on their Scooby Doo night light and leaves the room.

"Lana…Masen…Gracie" Caitlin yells when she gets down the stairs and they all come running.

"Yes ma'am" they gasp as they fall into the living room.

"David and Des are taking a nap, you three need to be quiet, go in to the movie room or something and I will make you some kettle corn." She tells them and they all nod their heads and head into the movie room.

Caitlin watches as Samantha walks down the stairs, from most likely putting Kaley down for a nap too and sets the baby monitor on the counter.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet for the popcorn that Caitlin had already popped.

"He's not coming, something about Vince and a show, I don't know. I miss him and I can't keep being away from him like that. It hurts too much." Caitlin says letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

"But John just said…" Sam starts but shuts her mouth when she see's both John and Randy walk through the back door. Randy puts his hand up in a motion to tell her not to say anything.

"I can't do this alone, it's too much. Sure I have help but having four kids and another one on the way is just…ah" She rants on and Randy stops mid step.

His wife is pregnant and she didn't tell him. He continues walking to her and he grasps her arm and spins her around causing her to let out a shriek. Randy drops to his knees and grasp Caitlin's shirt and pulls it up.

Sam and John both look at each other and skedaddle out of the kitchen; taking the bowl of popcorn with them and join the little ones in the movie room.

Randy rubs his hands along the very visible bump that is displayed there, he runs his finger along the tattoo that she finally caved and got. He can see that the skin stretched the tattoo a little bit but not enough to do any damage to it.

"How far along are you?" He asks standing back up.

"Twenty three weeks." She mumbles through tears and he grasps her face in his hands.

"How long have you known?" He asks and she sighs, "Two months, but before you yell at me for not telling you, you weren't home and I didn't want to do it over the phone." He nods his head understanding where she is coming from, he still wished she would have told him but it doesn't matter now.

All that matters is that he is there with his wife and his children and they love him. That is all that he could have asked for in life.


End file.
